What Happens on Eros
by sadhappygirl
Summary: A reluctant Doctor, along with Donna and Jack takes Martha to the Planet Eros for her bachelorette party. Will Ten, with help from Donna and Jack and a few bananarumaorgys tell Martha how he really feels before it's too late? Ten/Martha
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, I am a huge Doctor/Martha fan and is doing my part to contribute to the Doctor/Martha fanfiction. I need a beta so please anyone email me. This story is very AU/ Donna is still traveling with the Doctor and the meta-crises never happen. I started watching Doctor Who in the third season and fell in love with everything Doctor/Martha... I am such a geek.

And please forgive me for my Americanism Thanks for reading.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dr. Who just love playing in their sandbox..**.

_**What Happens On Eros...**_

**Prologue**

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Doctor Martha Elizabeth Jones _

_To _

_Doctor Thomas James Milligan_

The Doctor placed the lacy white invitation decorated with red and pink roses and wedding bells on the console. He didn't need to read the rest; he had no intention of watching the woman he loves marry someone else.

Donna walked into the console room; she spotted Martha's wedding invitation lying haphazardly on the console. "You finally open it." she observed. "Will you be wearing your tux?"

"I haven't decided if I wanted to partake in the festivities." He replied, climbing under the console to repair a few loose wires.

"Doctor you can't do that." She protested. "Martha is one of your dearest friends. You got to be there."

"…"

"She _expects_ you to be there." She bends down and looked at him. "Doctor it will break her heart if you don't show up."

"How do you think I feel?" he mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no you don't Space boy." She said, dragging his lanky body from under the console. "You are going to talk to me."

"Donna I have to…" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Alright, right." He sighed in defeat. He stood up and scratched the back of his perfectly wild hair. He was about to revealed his secret.

"Why don't you want to attend Martha's wedding?"

He looked at her with his big sad puppy dog expression on his face. "Isn't it obvious?" He said as if that explained it all.

Donna stared at him for a few minutes then it dawn on her.

"No way." She gasped, hitting him on the forearm. "You're in love with Martha?"

"Surprise." He joked, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"How long have you felt this way?" Donna asked softly. She was surprised he had those kinds of feelings for Martha. The last time the three of them spent anytime together was at Jack's birthday party several months ago. She remembers the Doctor and Martha sitting off from the others whispering amongst themselves but she didn't think nothing of it, those two always had a close relationship.

"I had known how I felt about her since Messaline." He confessed. "My _brother_ informed me although we share the same memories; he wasn't in love with Rose but with Martha. John Noble made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to be used as my _substitute_ to placate my sick fantasy of living happily ever after with Rose."

**THEN**

_John leaned against the wall with his arms folded, staring in Martha's direction. He wanted to talk to her while he still had he chance. He had so many things to tell her before the Doctor abandons him with Rose in the parallel universe. _

_The Doctor saw him looking longingly at Martha and frowned. Why wasn't he looking at Rose that way? John pushed himself off the wall, he was about to approach her when the Doctor stepped in front of him. _

"_You come with me." He hissed in his ear. John followed his brother to one of the many rooms on the TARDIS for privacy. _

_John wasn't too pleased with the plans the Doctor had for his life, to dump him on a parallel world away from everyone he knows, without asking him what he wanted to do. _

_The Doctor turned to him, his eyes narrow. _

"_What is it?" John asked, as if he didn't already know the answer. _

"_Stay away from Martha Jones." the Doctor warned him. "I'm giving you to Rose." _

_John scoffed at his audacity."You have it all figure out don't you Space boy?" he sneered, letting the Donna in him come out. "You're in love with Rose so __**I**__ must be in love with Rose?"_

"_You have my memories, you know how I feel about her." the Doctor countered, wondering why John was fighting him on this. _

"_And I know how you feel about a__** certain**__ doctor." John shot back; daring the Doctor to deny his claim. _

_The Doctor's face faltered. _

"_I might look like you, and have your memories but I also have Donna's stubbornness and independence streak." John reminded him. "I will not confirm to what you think I should be or how I should feel."_

"_But Rose…"_

_John rolled his eyes. "Doctor give it a rest, Rose will not be happy with me because I am not __**her**__ Doctor, I don't come with a Tardis. I am human." He stated. "In the end we will both end up hating each other." _

"_But surely you can learn…"_

"_Nope, not going to happen." John interrupted him. "I'm in love with Martha Jones." _

_The Doctor shook his head; this has to be a bad dream, he had never figured in the factor that his human self will prefer Martha over Rose. _

"_Doctor everything is going to work out." John assured him upon seeing the perplexed look on the Doctor's face. "I will have __**my**__ Martha Jones and you can have __**yours**__ if you open your mouth and beg her forgiveness for the shitty way you had treated her for starters." _

"…"

_John smiled as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "As for me I am going to use your memories as a perfect example as how **not** to treat my Martha Jones." _

"…"

"_Doctor there is no fool like an old fool." John reminded him before he left his brother alone with his thoughts._

**NOW**

"John didn't hold anything back did he?" Donna replied with a smug look on her face.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "He takes after you." He deadpanned.

Donna smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You are pathetic." She said. "You are going to let Martha walk away from you without putting up a fight?"

"Didn't you read the invite?" he replied. "They had set a _date_."

Donna rolled her eyes. "So." She huffed, "You still have time."

"Donna…" She grabbed his mobile from the cradle, "What are you doing?" he reached for the phone; Donna pushed him away. "Come on Donna." he whined

She ignored him as she pressed Martha's number.

"Who are you calling?" he asked. "Is it Martha?"

Donna rolled her eyes at him, the phone rang.

"It is Martha isn't it?" he reached for the phone again,

Donna slapped his hands away.

"Hello?" Martha greeted with a bright smile in her voice.

"Hello love, this is Donna."

"Oh hi Donna, where's the Doctor? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, couldn't be lovelier."

_Give me the phone_. He mouthed.

Donna shook her head. "The reason why I'm calling is the Doctor will like to take you on a trip sort of like a bachelorette party type getaway."

He stretched out his hand.

"That would be great." Martha agreed. "It is really sweet of him wanting to throw me a bachelorette party. Is he near by? I want to thank him."

"He is right here." Donna handed him the phone. "She wants to speak to you." The Doctor looked at her as if she had handed him a pear. Donna gestured for him to place the phone to his ear. _Now._ She mouthed.

The Doctor cleared his throat and placed the phone against his ear. "Hello Martha." He greeted, sounding like a smitten teenager.

"Hello Doctor." Martha greeted. "I want to thank you for your thoughtful gift. I am really looking forward to spending some time with my best friend."

He cringed at the word _friend._ "Well you know me Martha, always thinking about my friends."

Donna shook her head in pity.

"Where are we going?"

"Um…Where are we going?" he repeated. "Where would you like to go?" he looked at Donna.

_Some place nice and sunny_. She mouthed.

"…some place nice and sunny." He repeated to Martha.

_With no giant bugs._

"With no giant bugs."

Donna smiled, giving him the thumbs up sign.

"Mmmm sounds fantastic." Martha said. "So what is the name of this fantastic place?"

"What is the name of this fantastic place?" he repeated. The Doctor looked at Donna, pleading for her help.

A mischievous glint shone in her eyes.

_Eros_. She mouthed.

_What?_ He mouthed back.

_Eros._ She mouthed more slowly.

"Eros?" he repeated out loud. "Eros!" he exclaimed in horror.

Donna nodded, satisfied.

"Eros sounds decadent." Martha laughed. "Just what I need."

The Doctor laughed as he simultaneously gave Donna a withering glance.

"What shall I pack?"

"Um…pack?"

Donna, feeling sorry for Martha took the phone from the Doctor. "Martha, pack your tiniest bikini and a bottle of sunscreen." She replied. "Leave a note for Tom and expect us in five minutes." Donna disconnected the call.

The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Where we're going Martha isn't going to need anything else."

"Eros Donna?"

"You can thank me later." She replied with a wink." This reminds me, I need something or _someone_ to keep me company while you are wooing the fair Martha." Donna punched in Jack's number.

"Hello Doctor." Jack greeted in a low seductive voice. "Change your mind about my offer?"

Donna cleared her throat, looking at the Doctor amused. "What offer Jack?" she asked, taking great pleasure in seeing the Doctor turned five shades of red.

Jack chuckled. "Hello red."

"Hey gorgeous." Donna responded breathlessly. "I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"A trip to Eros to chaperon the Doctor and Martha."

A wide grin spread across Jack's lips. "The Doctor and Martha?"

"Yeah, he is taking her there for her bachelorette party getaway."

Jack laughed. "Does the Doctor know what goes on in Eros?"

"Of course he does." Donna replied, winking at the Doctor. "That's why he's taking Martha."

"I'm in."

"Good, we will be there to pick you up in a few." Donna disconnected the call. "Come on Martian boy, time a-wasting."

The Doctor moved towards the console. "You feel pretty pleased with yourself, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She agreed. "Doctor if I left it up to you, you will be celebrating Martha and Tom's golden anniversary and all the while thinking _what if…"_

Donna sighed as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Doctor I want you to be happy." She said. "And if I can do anything to prod you along then I will."

A wide smile spread on his lips, having Donna around was an adventure in itself.

**_A/N:_** Thanks for reading... I really do need a beta...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I hope to keep you entertain. Many thanks goes out to her awesomeness **persiflage** for agreeing to be my beta, (I hope you keep your red pen handy!) lol. This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Doctor Who, just loving playing in their sandbox... Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Hello**

Martha looked around her bedroom, trying to think if she needed to pack another pair of sandals. _Why not?_ she thought, grabbing her black and gold sandals. She stuffed her shoes in her small suitcase and tossed in several sundresses for good measure.

Martha was excited about this trip for two reasons; this would be her last trip aboard the TARDIS and this would be the last time she would be able to spend time with the Doctor. Tom had made her promise that once they were married she would stay earthbound; Martha had reluctantly agreed. A bittersweet smile played on her lips as she thought of the man who had drastically changed her outlook on life. The tall, thin alien with the wild hair, who made her believe in the impossible.

Well almost – he couldn't find it in his hearts to love her.

Martha looked at her engagement ring, Tom might not be as charming or as daring as the Doctor but he was good to her and he loved her.

Martha left a message on her mother's voicemail before taking her TARDIS key out her jewelry box and placing it around her neck.

Her heart pounded in excitement as the sound of an old familiar friend announcing her arrival caressed her ears. She grinned wildly as the old police box materialized in front of her eyes. Martha waited with baited breath as the door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out.

"Hello Martha Jones," he greeted, hopping out the TARDIS. He opened his arms and Martha walked into them. He inhaled deeply, underneath the lavender she favored and the aroma of her cucumber melon shampoo, Martha's natural scent tickled his sensitive nose. Her scent reminded him of the sweet red grass of Gallifrey.

"Hello Doctor," Martha replied, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "It's so good to see you." She laid her head against his chest with her eyes shut and listened to the rhythmic beats of his hearts.

Donna, leaning against the TARDIS door and observing the tender reunion between the Doctor and Martha, felt as if she was intruding on a private moment between lovers.

"Okay you two," she said, after a few minutes. "There will be plenty time for that later." She lightly shoved the Doctor out of the way to greet Martha with a warm hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Donna." she said warmly.

Donna looked at the Doctor. "Grab her bag," she said, ordering him around. "We still have one more pick up to make."

Martha laughed, she loved the relationship between Donna and the Doctor; they were more like brother and sister than friends. The Doctor grabbed Martha's bag.

"Who are we picking up?" Martha asked, walking into the TARDIS. Donna's brown eyes twinkled. "Let me guess…the dashing Captain Jack Harkness?" it was no secret that Donna fancied the immortal man.

"The one and only." Donna sang.

Jack waited patiently as the door to the TARDIS opened.

Donna was the first to greet him.

"Hello Red," he greeted, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Hello gorgeous," Donna purred, giving the handsome man a squeeze.

Jack looked over her shoulders and winked at the Doctor and Martha.

"Come here you two," he said.

Martha and the Doctor stepped forward and joined Donna and Jack in the embrace. Jack reached around and pinched their bottoms.

"Jack," the Doctor hissed, blushing.

Martha and Donna laughed.

"Nice and firm," Jack growled, winking.

The four travelers walked into the TARDIS. Jack placed his overnight bag against the wall and caressed the sentient machine. "Hello old girl," he said in a low and seductive voice.

The TARDIS purred.

"Jack, stop molesting my ship!" the Doctor shouted.

Martha and Donna giggled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled. It was good to have Martha and Jack on board the TARDIS again.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I love the dashing Jack Harkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for encouragement everyone! A special thank you goes to** Persiflage** you rock!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own but wish I did... Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: If You Can Have One Wish**

"What made you decide to take Martha to Eros of all places?" Jack asked. He and the Doctor were alone in the console room. Donna and Martha were in Donna's room discussing Martha's wedding plans.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "It was all a mistake," he replied. "Donna called up Martha and told her I wanted to throw her a bachelorette party," he shrugged his shoulders. "To make a long story short, I got roped into it by your red headed friend."

Jack chuckled, and then he became serious. "How long have you been in love with Martha?" The Doctor looked at him as if he was a Dalek. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't try to lie to me, I've seen the way you looked at her, you might as well have _I wuv Martha_ tattooed on your forehead."

"Jack," the Doctor whispered, looking toward the corridor. "Don't be saying that too loud."

"Was it at my birthday bash?" he grinned. "I noticed how you and the beautiful doctor stuck to each other's side all night."

"Why does it matter how I feel about Martha?" he questioned. "She and Tip are getting married."

"Tom." Jack corrected.

"What's that?"

"Martha's fiancé name is Tom."

The Doctor grimaced at the mention of Tom's name.

Jack took pity on his friend; he wanted the Doctor to get the girl. "Doctor, a lot can happen between now and the wedding." Jack said, giving the Doctor some encouragement. "Don't give up, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

"Thanks Jack." The Doctor opened his mouth to continue but changed his mind.

"What is it?" Jack urged him.

The Doctor looked at Jack and quickly diverted his eyes. "I need your help Jack," he said, somewhat embarrassed. He nervously ran his hands through his untamed hair. the Doctor turned and glanced down the corridor, what he was about to say, he didn't want Martha to overhear.

"I need your help, Jack," he repeated. "I need some pointers on how to sweep a woman off her feet."

Jack leaned forward and slapped the Doctor on the back. "Are you serious?' Jack asked, amused and flattered all at once.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't," he replied, as a hint of pink stained his cheeks. "Do you know how long it has been since I pursued a woman?"

"Rose?"

The Time Lord shook his head. "Rose was easy, a few cheap tricks and the Tardis was all I needed to dazzle her," he explained. "Martha is different, I have to work hard to impress her," he chuckled softly, fondly remembering the first time he'd showed Martha his sonic screwdriver.

**THEN**

"_What's that?" Martha asked. _

"_A sonic screwdriver," he bragged. _

_She was not impressed. "What else have you got – a laser spanner?"_

**NOW**

Jack laughed until tears rolled down his face.

"Jack, you can stop laughing now," the Doctor said. "It wasn't that funny."

"Of course it was," Jack replied, wiping away his tears.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"You really love Martha don't you?"

"Hopelessly, desperately and completely."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Oh what the hell, I'm a sucker for romance."

**DWDWDW**

A dreamy expression came over Donna's face as Martha showed her a picture of her wedding dress. It reminded Donna of how much fun she had putting her wedding together to that prat Lance Bennett, who threw her over for a giant spider. It was during that fiasco that she had met the Doctor. If she and Lance had got married, they would have celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary.

"Is all this talk about my wedding making you uncomfortable?" Martha asked, Donna had told her about Lance and how he pretended to loved her.

Donna shook her head. "Lance was a proper bastard," she replied. "I mean to throw away all of this?" she ran her hands down her body, "for a spider?" She rolled her eyes. "She couldn't shag him properly, with those long tentacles."

Martha laughed. "You are so funny Donna," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're good for him," she said, referring to the Doctor.

Donna nodded as she rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, I have to keep that big alien head of his from growing out of control."

"Someone has to."

Donna looked at the younger woman. "Martha you're good for him too."

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about that," she said, looking at her hands. "The Doctor really didn't have much use for me when we were travelling together; it wasn't until I had left and realized my own self worth did we become close friends."

"I know this sound like I am defending the Doctor; but he was in a bad place when you met him. He had just lost Rose…"

"That's no excuse for treating me like I was something to scrape off the bottom of his shoes." Martha interrupted, and for an instant Donna saw the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah you're right, and I told him so."

Martha looked surprised. "The Doctor talks about me?"

"Of course he does," Donna confessed. "You're _his _Doctor."

Martha sighed and smiled. "I had a major crush on him back then."

"And now?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, tucking several braids behind her ears. "I'm getting married to a wonderful man who adores me."

Donna had a feeling Martha wasn't telling the whole truth.

Donna took Martha's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes. "What ever you say will stay between us girls," she promised her.

Martha squeezed Donna's hands. "Call me stupid, but I still have feelings for him."

"Then why marry Tom?" Donna asked softly.

"He loves me," Martha answered.

"But…"

"There are no buts," she interjected. _There can't be._

"Do you love him? Tom I mean."

Martha nodded her head. "I do." There was something in the way Martha said _I do_ that convinced Donna she didn't love Tom with her whole heart.

"If you can have one wish this weekend what would it be?"

Martha's felt the heat rush to her face. "This stays between us right?"

"Cross my heart," Donna replied, making the gesture of an_ X_ over her heart.

"If I could have one wish this weekend; I wish to have a one off with the Doctor."

Donna made a face. "Ewww, you will mate with him?"

Martha laughed, blushing furiously. "I had always wondered what he was hiding in those tight trousers he wears. I want to satisfy my curiosity, I mean have you noticed how_ tight_ those trousers are?"

Donna made a face. "Oi, too much information." The thought of the Doctor's tight trousers flashed through her mind. "How disgusting."

Martha laughed. "Sorry, you had to ask."

"I did, didn't I?"

Martha stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Don't you think we should join the guys?" Martha questioned. "I'm pretty sure they are wondering what had happened to us."

"Nah," Donna replied. "They can manage."

Martha sat down on the bed and gathered up her wedding plans scrapbook. "Donna can you tell me a little about the planet we're visiting?" her brown eyes twinkling. "In Greek mythology Eros is the god of love, passion, sexual desire…"

"Well." Donna began, smirking. "Let me give you a hint, what happens on Eros _stays_ on Eros."

Martha locked eyes with Donna, contemplating the meaning of her words. "I'm going to get in trouble, aren't I?" she finally responded as less of a question and more of a fact.

Donna ran both hands through her hair. "No comment," she replied, as a wicked grin slowly formed on her lips.

**A/N: **With a name like Eros you can't help but get into trouble... lol Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the encouragement, and many thanks to** persiflage**, who advice I take to heart.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't but I wish I did... so I borrow... Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Eros**

Donna and Martha were seduced by the beauty of the planet the moment their feet touched the ground. The clear, gorgeous sapphire sky; huge palm trees curved slightly as their feathery leaves swayed lazily in the warm tropical breeze and the endless miles of pristine white sand captivated them. The four feet tall native birds of marigold, cornflower blue, fuchsia and tangerine walked along side the four travelers - cooing joyfully.

_Welcome to Eros._ The birds seemed to sing.

"This place is absolutely…" Donna began.

"Breathtakingly beautiful," Martha finished.

In the distance, a junior member of the hotel's staff saw them heading in his direction. The attractive male with the swimmer's body hopped into the nearest jeep and drove to meet them. His dazzling smile took Donna, Martha and Jack's breaths away. "Hello, my name is Everest," he greeted, his voice seductive and inviting. "Welcome to Eros." He climbed out the jeep, and placed their luggage in the back.

"He's lovely," Donna whispered to Martha as they checked out his physique. Everest's uniform of a slightly snug white tee shirt and white knee length shorts showcased his dark olive skin and thick, coal-black shoulder length hair. Martha nodded in agreement; if she had the nerve, she would have reached out and run her fingers through his hair.

Everest's dark green eyes locked with Martha's brown orbs. "You can touch," he offered, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Huh?" she answered, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if he was referring to his hair or the tightness in his shorts.

Everest took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it, "What is my beauty's name?"

The Time Lord was_ not_ amused.

"Martha," she gushed, sounding like a fangirl.

"Do you want to touch me, Martha?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, he reached into his breast pocket to pull out his sonic screwdriver, Jack grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "Lesson number one, you can't kill the competition."

"I was thinking more on the lines of stunning his nether regions," the Doctor huffed, pulling his wrist from Jack's grasp.

Donna rolled her eyes at the two men; she stepped forward and snapped her fingers, breaking Everest's spell over Martha. "Listen, my pretty," she said, smiling appreciatively at him. "Are you going to give us a lift to the hotel or what?"

Everest returned the gesture. "My apologies, my red headed goddess." He brushed the hair from Donna's eyes and tucked it behind her ears as he ran his fingers along her earlobe. "Please forgive me for not acknowledging your presence."

Donna shivered. "Well…" she cleared her throat. "Just get us there safely, okay?"

"As you wish,"

"I do…wish."

"He's good," the Doctor observed. "Maybe I should be asking _him_ for pointers."

Jack frowned. "I have to admit he's good," he agreed. "But I'm better."

Everest helped Martha in the jeep, Donna and Jack made sure the Doctor slid in next to

her as they sat in the seat behind them.

Martha turned to the Doctor and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

To his surprise, Martha reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

His hearts fluttered in his chest.

**DWDWDW**

"Welcome to Eros," the clerk greeted the hotel's newest guests with a warm smile and a twinkle in her violet eyes. "Where your wish is our command."

Donna and Martha exchanged glances.

Donna smirked while Martha felt her cheeks growing extremely warm.

Jack glanced at the women, he had a suspicion something was up.

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to the perky clerk. "Doctor John Smith, reservation for four."

"Oh yes, Doctor Smith, the private penthouse suite," she confirmed, then handed him four card keys. "Enjoy your stay," she sang.

Everest escorted them to their private elevator.

"We'll take it from here," the Doctor informed him, taking their luggage from the carrier and piling it in the elevator. The sooner he could get Martha away from Everest, the better off he would be.

"Are you sure?" Everest asked, gazing attentively at Donna and Martha.

"Most definitely," the Doctor replied sharply.

"All right sir." Everest helped the women into the elevator. "I'm on the menu," he reminded them, before the elevator closed. "I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true."

Once again Jack observed the looks between Donna and Martha; a knowing smile crept onto his handsome visage. He looked briefly in the Doctor's direction; the Time Lord tried to be inconspicuous as he stared longingly at Martha. Jack chuckled softly to himself – this was going to be an i_nteresting_ weekend.

**DWDWDW**

_Ohm__y__gosh._ Martha mouthed; taking her first look around the spacious sitting room, it was bigger than her _entire _flat!

"Are those real diamonds?" Donna squeaked, pointing at the large sparkling chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling.

The Doctor nodded.

"Care to see the rest of this incredible place?" Donna asked Martha.

Martha smiled as she took Donna's hand.

Jack reached for the Doctor's hand, but the Doctor moved out of his reach and quickly shoved his hands into his overcoat's bottomless pockets.

Jack winked at him. "Don't look so nervous Doc, I am only joking," he assured the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself. "Lead the way," he said to Donna.

The foursome discovered the suite had two huge bedrooms each with a king sized bed and a private bath, the bathroom shelves were filled with exotic bath gels, oils and lotions from every planet imaginable, along with an endless supply of super soft plush robes and slippers.

Martha found it odd that there were menus placed in every room but decided it was a perk of staying in the penthouse.

**DWDWDW**

Jack sat on one of the comfortable couches, Donna beside him. "The first order of business is the sleeping arrangements," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I'm putting it out there that I don't care who I bunk with." He looked at all three. "Just so you know I sleep in the nude."

Martha squirmed in her seat; she _definitely _wasn't going to bunk with Jack. She quickly glanced at the Doctor – she had_ other_ plans.

The Doctor loved Jack but not enough to bunk with him.

Donna looked at Jack with fire in her eyes.

"Don't everyone speak at once," Jack quipped.

A few minutes passed before Donna held up her hands and sighed. "Fine, I'll share a room with Jack," she said, trying hard not to sound too happy about the situation. She hit Jack playfully on the leg. "Give me a hand with my luggage please."

As Jack and Donna dragged her luggage into their room, Martha and the Doctor grabbed their bags and went into their room.

"I hope this is not going to be awkward," the Doctor said, putting his toiletries next to hers.

"Nah," Martha replied, mimicking him. "We slept together for months in that ratty bed when we were stuck in 1969, remember?" she smiled wistfully. She had hoped sleeping in close quarters would have given the Doctor all the encouragement he needed to make a move. To her disappointment all they did was…_sleep_.

The Doctor looked at his beautiful bunkmate. It had taken all of his strength not to make love to Martha when they were stuck in 1969. It hadn't been easy to have her warm body pressed against his back night after night without wanting to give in to his urges. "I see no problems," he commented, plastering a fake smile on his lips. In his mind, he saw all kinds of problems sleeping next to Martha – this time he wasn't certain if he could maintain control.

**DWDWDW**

"How long have you known our clueless friend has been in love with Martha?" Jack asked as he watched Donna put up her clothes, she had such a cute ass.

"I've just found out," she turned to look at him. "Did he tell you?"

He shook his head. "I figured it out, and he confirmed it." He reached for Donna and pulled her down on his lap. He pushed her hair aside and planted butterfly kisses along her neck.

"I guess we have to work together and help our friend get the girl," he whispered, inhaling her perfume.

"And we do work well together don't we?" Donna replied teasingly, wiggling her bottom against his growing arousal.

Jack growled in agreement.

**DWDWDW**

Martha looked at the ring on her finger, pangs of guilt stabbed at her heart. How could she entertain such thoughts about another man? Granted she had always fantasized about making love to the Doctor but could she_ actually_ go through with it?

_I'm in love with Tom._ She reminded herself. _You remember him don't you? The man who's ring you are wearing? _Martha glanced at the Time Lord, the butterflies in the pit of her stomach flutters slightly. _Tom will never know._

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I…" before Martha could finish her sentence her phone rang. She fished it out her pocket and glanced at the Caller ID – it was Tom.

**A/N: **Tom would call wouldn't he? lol Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Get This Party Started

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, they encourage me. Thanks to her awesomeness **Persiflage** keep your red pen handy.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I own Dr. Who, Ten and Martha would have ended up together... Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Let's Get This Party Started**

"It's Tom," Martha said surprised; suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her and she felt as if she was cheating on him by being alone in the same room with the Doctor.

The Doctor swallowed down his jealousy. "Tell Tom I say hello," he beamed before dashing out of the room to give her privacy. If he wasn't such a coward he would have snatched the phone out of Martha's hands and told Tom to... he had no idea what he would have told him.

Martha inhaled and smiled. "Hello Tom."

**DWDWDW**

Dejected, the Doctor entered the sitting room and sank into the nearest chair. He was glad that Jack was still _helping _Donna with her luggage; he laughed at that one, if he knew Jack and he did - Donna's luggage was the last thing on his mind.

The Doctor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he thought about his relationship with Martha; after he'd lost Rose he had made up in his mind he wanted to be alone – period. He didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone he loved again.

The Doctor had resigned himself to be alone for the rest of his life - until he met a certain brilliant doctor-in-training. He knew he was hooked when he realized Martha wasn't fazed when she discovered he had_ two_ hearts. A fact that would have sent a lesser person running in the opposite direction screaming or have him on the table, in a government secret lab, getting ready to be dissected. Not only did he discover that Martha was brilliant, compassionate, fearless with a wicked sense of humor, he found himself desiring her.

The _genetic transfer_ was just a ruse to taste her, being a man of science he knew there were other ways he could have achieved the same results but what the hell, here was this beautiful woman standing in front of him, looking at him with those beautiful almond shaped brown eyes and full lips that were _begging_ to be kissed – what was a man to do?

It went down hill from there.

He was surprised how quickly he had replaced Rose in his hearts and felt guilty that he was dishonoring her memory with his growing attraction to Martha; that's why early on he had made a decision to treat Martha with such indifference that she would get fed up and leave him – how was he to know that when she had the courage to walk out on him not _once_ but _three _times he was going to be the one suffering from two broken hearts?

_There's no fool like an old fool_.

The Doctor was so deeply in thought; he didn't hear Donna and Jack walk into the room.

"I thought you'd be over the moon," Donna said, "You and Martha are sharing a room."

The Doctor nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I am,"

"Then why the long face?" Jack spoke up.

"Martha is talking to Tim," he replied.

"Tom," Donna and Jack said in unison.

"Whatever." He picked up a menu and threw it across the room. "He's probably telling her how much he loves her." he grimaced.

"Of course he is," Donna laughed. "Tom is her fiancé after all."

"Don't remind me," he pouted.

Donna walked over to the Doctor and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Space boy, you will end up with Martha," she assured him

"But how?" he questioned, he was beginning to have doubts.

Donna handed him a pen and paper. "Write down everything you know about Martha and when you're finished hand the list to me."

"What good will a list do?" He began writing.

"Do you trust us?" Jack asked,

"With my life," the Doctor replied.

"Then write and make sure it's legible,"

"What's wrong with my penmanship?" he questioned, somewhat hurt, "I have _excellent _handwriting,"

Donna scoffed. "If you're writing for a bunch of tap dancing chickens." Jack picked the menu off the floor and placed it on the table. He sat next to Donna and kissed her on the forehead.

Donna blushed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I take it you're not as put off as bunking with Jack as you pretended to be."

Donna picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

**DWDWDW**

"Martha are you okay?" Tom asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Martha opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and stepped out. "Why do you ask?" The gentle breeze caressed her face.

"I got an emergency call from your mother," he explained, "Something about you're in danger?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Relax, love, mum is exaggerating, I'm in no danger." She leaned against the railing. _This view was spectacular!_

"Then why the panic attack? Francine's usually a level headed woman, unless…" Tom stopped in midsentence and ran a hand through his hair. The only time he had seen Francine go ballistic was when Martha was with… his shoulders sagged. "Please don't tell me you're with _him,"_ he said, slightly annoyed. "Please tell me that you're in Cardiff, putting the finishing touches on our wedding plans."

"…"

"Martha, where are you, and who are you with?"

"I'm with the Doctor, Jack and Donna." She sat on the chaise lounge and crossed her legs. "The Doctor is throwing me a bachelorette party on this magnificent planet…" she explained.

"I should have known," he muttered, interrupting her. "When ever you are involved with those three; trouble is lurking around the corner."

"Wait a minute Tom," she said sharply, "You are not being fair, how dare you say that about my friends?"

"Because it's true," he continued. "Remember what happened the last time you were involved with those three? You were gone for five months and to this day, you still refuse to tell me where you were."

"Tom, where is all of this coming from?" she asked. "I thought when I agreed to stay earthbound that was the end of it."

"I don't trust him, Martha," he confessed. "And I don't like the hold he has over you. It's like he's an addiction and you refuse to kick the habit, the man is dangerous."

"…"

"Martha, aren't you going to say something?"

"See you in two days..." She disconnected the call and set the ringer on vibrate.

**DWDWDW**

"What are we going to do first?" Martha asked, as she bounced into the sitting room. She had decided not to let Tom or his cutting remarks ruin her mood. "Donna? Have you any plans besides pretending to be pissed off by sharing a room with Jack?"

Jack and the Doctor laughed.

"For starters, you and the Doctor are going to go the beach and lounge in the sun," Donna replied, ignoring her remark. "I've already reserved a hut, so go and have fun."

"What about you and Jack?" she asked. "Will you two be joining us?" She saw the look that passed between them.

"Uh…"

"As soon as we finish the plans for your party," Jack responded quickly.

Martha had a feeling she and the Doctor was going to be on their own for a while.

"Great," she turned to the Doctor. "Doctor; why don't you order me a drink while I change for the beach?" Martha suggested.

"What do you want?" he asked, picking up the menu.

Donna and Martha exchanged glances, Jack grinned.

Martha smiled playfully at the Doctor. "Something _dangerous,"_ she said, thinking about her conversation with Tom. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh at the Doctor's shocked expression.

"That's the spirit," Donna said. "This is your weekend Martha, live it up girl."

Martha threw a smile in Donna's direction as she headed for the bedroom.

"You heard Martha," Jack grinned. "Order her something dangerous."

The Doctor eyed Jack then the menu. "Everything on here looks dangerous," he sighed. "I don't want to be responsible for getting Martha drunk."

"Gah!" Donna shouted, clearly annoyed. "Doctor, Martha asked you to order her a drink, it doesn't matter what you order pick one, she wants to get shitfaced, it's her bachelorette party." She took the menu out of his hands and read it. "It says here you can create your own drink," she handed the menu back to him. "Create a drink and call it the Martha." she suggested. "Stop being so anal and loosen up."

**DWDWDW**

Martha put her long braids in a high ponytail and looked at herself in the full length mirror. A satisfied look slowly crept on her face. She didn't look half bad; in fact she looked _hot. _She wondered what the Doctor's reaction would be when he saw her dressed in a string bikini.

_I wonder if he will have a mild coronary when he sees my pierced navel and notices I'm wearing a small replica of the Tardis. _Martha thought for a moment_, _an impish grin spread on her full lips_. Oh well_,_ it's not like I haven't started his hearts before. _

She had finished tying the sarong around her waist when she heard knocking at the door.

"Martha, it's me Donna."

"Enter."

Donna grinned as she saw Martha checking herself in the floor length mirror. "You look fantastic," Donna complimented.

"Thanks." She placed her silver hoops earrings in her ears.

"The conversation with Tom didn't go, well did it?" Donna sat on the bed, as the younger woman shook her head. "What happened?"

Martha shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, she turned to face Donna. "He is being unreasonable," she began. "I had agreed to stay on earth once we are married, but he can't let me have this one last trip…"

"Wait a minute," Donna interrupted. "Why would you agree to do a stupid thing like that for?"

"Tom, thinks that by keeping me on earth I will be safe." Martha felt her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment as Donna glared at her.

"He does _know _that you work at Torchwood, doesn't he?"

Martha nodded.

"There is no such thing as safe," Donna reminded her, sounding like the Doctor. "You can die tripping over a shoelace." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Martha, I think you are compromising way too much for Tom," she said bluntly. "Why change who you are for a man who obviously doesn't know what makes you tick?"

"I'm beginning to wonder about that myself."

"Well good." Donna smiled. "In the meantime let's get this party started." She stood up and grabbed Martha by the hand. "You really look fantastic." She noticed the TARDIS navel ring. "Very original Martha Jones," she said, impressed. "A hundred points for you."

Martha giggled.

**DWDWDW**

"Doesn't our little Martha look sexy?" Donna announced, leading Martha into the sitting room.

Jack and the Doctor looked in Martha's direction.

Jack's jaws dropped. "Does your mum know you dress like that?"

"Oh Jack, stop," she beamed, loving the compliment.

The Doctor's hearts stopped for a few seconds. The four triangle shaped patches of silk and several pieces of string holding together what Martha considered a bikini, did not look very sturdy to him.

"Sit down, sit down," Donna urged, making sure the Doctor got an eyeful.

He did.

Martha sat on the couch and crossed her legs; she felt his eyes on her. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" she asked.

"Nightingale, you look hot," Jack grinned, eyeing her appreciatively. "Doesn't she Doc?"

The Doctor tried to act nonchalant but his body betrayed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets in an effort to hide his growing erection. He muttered something under his breath and quickly exited the room.

But not before Martha noticed the tightness in his trousers.

**DWDWDW**

_Blimey!_ The Doctor muttered under his breath as he paced the floor. He raked his hands through his wild hair. The image of Martha walking around practically naked was branded on his brain. _And did she have a replica of the TARDIS swinging from her nave_l? He looked at his reflection in the mirror and blew out a breath of frustration. _How are you going to talk to Martha if you're acting like an idiot?_

_And you!_ He looked down accusingly at his hard organ between his legs. _Rising up like a flag on a very windy day. _The Doctor stepped into the bathroom and took care of the _situation_ – imaging it was Martha's warm hands wrapped around his engorged member, giving him pleasure instead of his own cool hands.

**DWDWDW**

Jack, Donna and Martha chuckled softly amongst themselves as the Doctor strolled into the sitting room, looking more relaxed than he had thirty minutes before. To their surprise, he had traded his pin-striped suit for a pair of brightly colored swim trunks, matching trainers and a black tee-shirt with the caption ALIENS DO IT BETTER written above a picture of Spock.

"Oi, you need some serious sun," Donna said, looking at his pale limbs.

Jack being Jack couldn't resist making a comment about his tee-shirt. "So uh…does that saying applies to Time Lords also?" he asked, giving the Doctor his best come hither look.

"I guess you will never know," the Doctor countered with an impish grin, as he winked at Martha.

Martha put on her shades, blushing furiously.

"Doctor did you notice Martha has the Tardis hanging from her navel?" Jack asked, "I like it. How about you?"

Of course the Doctor liked it: he had noticed the belly ring the moment Martha sauntered into the room; to comment on it meant that he was gawking at her a little _too _intently.

"Jack, stop trying to embarrass the Doctor," Donna spoke up; it was quite clear by his deer-caught-in-the-headlights-expression he had _indeed _noticed. "Okay you two, it's time to get out of here," she said, standing up and pushing them towards the door. "Jack and I have got work to do."

Martha and the Doctor stepped inside the elevator.

"Have fun." Jack called after them.

"I thought they would never leave." Donna sighed, sitting next to Jack; she laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Martha is going to enjoy her bachelorette party?"

Jack chuckled. "With what we have planned, what do you think?"

"Either she is going to love us or hate us forever."

**DWDWDW**

**A/N: **I wonder what Jack and Donna got planned? Thanks for reading!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Pangs of Guilt?

**A/N:** Thanks for the support! thanks to the awesome persiflage for her red pen... thank you so much for your skills!

**DISCLAIMER: **I am only playing with them and promise to give them back when I'm done...Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Pangs of Guilt?**

The beach hut couldn't have been more perfect; it stood alone surrounded by a small white picket fence, and had a perfect view of the soft waves lapping against the white sandy shore as the colorful native birds ran in and out the water like children at play.

Martha and the Doctor giggled at the birds' shenanigans as they relaxed in their lounges chairs.

Martha turned to the Doctor with a contented look on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, "This is what I need, to have some fun with the people who are dear to me,"

"Anything for you Martha Jones," he said, meaning every word, a slow smile forming on his lips. "You are worth it,"

Martha found her cheeks, growing warm under his gaze.

"This planet is so beautiful." Martha commented, turning her eyes towards the crystal clear water: she blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. It saddened her that this would be the last adventure she would have with the Doctor. _Why did I ever make that stupid promise to Tom? _She wondered, regretting her decision. Martha knew in her heart that she wouldn't be able to keep her word – the Doctor had sparked her wanderlust.

Martha stood up and took off her sarong and laid it across her chair along with her sandals. She turned and looked at him, smiling playfully. "Come on, old man, race you to the water," she yelled, running towards the water.

The Doctor, hypnotized by Martha's mahogany legs and her apple-shaped bottom swaying from side to side, quickly discarded his shirt and trainers and ran after her, it didn't take him long to catch up and he scooped her up into his arms.

Martha let out a delightful scream as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No fair, using your super alien strength," she laughed, as he swung her around. "Cheater."

He raised an eyebrow, a lopsided grin spread on his lips. "Martha Jones, I do not cheat," he stated. "I merely bend the rules in my favor." He dumped her unceremoniously in the warm water.

Martha wiped the water from her eyes, tilted her head back and laughed as the warm water embraced her. The Doctor dropped to his knees beside her, her laughter was music to his hearts. Martha grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it at him, it landed square in his face. "Martha Jones," he said, spitting out sand. "What was that for?"

"That's for dumping me in the water," she smirked, getting to her feet.

The Doctor quickly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her the legs, bringing her down with a splash. He turned her over and pinned her hands above her head. He grabbed a handful of wet sand and held it over her face.

"You wouldn't," she challenged him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"And why wouldn't I?" he questioned, smiling impishly.

"Because…" she giggled, keeping a close watch on his hand.

"Because?" he mocked, moving his hand a little closer, "that's not an answer,"

"Because if you do, I'm going to tell my mum and she is going to slap you stupid," she replied smugly.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment and thought about the consequences. "Not good enough," he finally said, rubbing the wet sand over her face.

"Doctor!" she squealed in surprise, spitting out a mouthful of dirt.

He quickly let her go.

Martha pounced on top of him, pinning him between her legs. "You are so going to get it Time Lord," she warned him; butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he wiggled beneath her.

He toyed with her belly ring, becoming aroused as he made soft circular strokes around her navel.

Martha quivered slightly.

She leaned forward until her face was inches above his. She studied his face memorizing every facet of the man who changed her life. She stared at his lips and thought about the kiss that started it all, the kiss her mind refused to forget. She knew it wasn't fair comparing snogging Tom to the _one _kiss she had shared with the Doctor, but there was no denying the Doctor _knew_ how to kiss.

The Doctor held his breath as Martha lowered her face near his ear; she unknowingly brushed her erect nipples lightly against his chest. The bulge in his swim trunks became a little tighter.

"May I?" she whispered, her breath tickling against his ear.

"Yes," he replied, his voice strained.

Martha dipped her head and lightly traced his lips with her tongue. The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times as his breath hitched.

"More?" she offered, raking her nails against his sensitive scalp.

"Please,"

Martha cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sensuously on the lips. "Nice," she whispered, her heart tap dancing in her chest. "Very nice." She pressed her forehead against his; her temperature rising by the second.

The Doctor reached up and captured her mouth with his, much to Martha's delight and surprise. He deepened the kiss as Martha grabbed the back of his head, pressing their faces closer together. He slid his tongue inside her mouth; the move triggered a pleasurable throbbing sensation between her legs.

The Doctor growled hungrily, lapping the inside of her mouth; craving her taste - wanting more. Martha whimpered. She had_ never _been kissed like this before. Their tongues danced, played tag, and hide and seek before the Doctor inhaled her tongue into his mouth. She would have melted in a puddle if he hadn't been holding her. He reluctantly let Martha's tongue slide from his mouth as they both needed air.

Martha was in a daze, _the Doctor didn't hold anything back._

He looked into her dark orbs, trembling slightly; he reached up and caressed her lips with his thumb. _Okay old man_, he said to himself. _Now will be the perfect time to tell Martha how you feel. _He cleared his throat. "Martha…" he began, sounding more nervous than he had intended.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Are you going to apologize?" she interrupted, her expression faltering slightly.

"No," he replied without hesitating, "I wanted to snog you."

"Good," she smiled, looking at his lips, "because I wanted to snog you, too." she confessed before licking his Adam's apple.

The Doctor hissed and offered his neck as a sacrifice upon her altar.

Martha accepted.

He tangled his long fingers in her braids as she planted love bites along his neck and shoulders. Martha slowly rubbed herself against his tight crotch - there was no mistaking what she wanted.

And he was willing.

Unfortunate for them Jack and Donna had bad timing.

"Sorry," Jack muttered apologetically; it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on between them. "We didn't mean to ah…"

Donna hit him on the forearm, "I told you we should have waited," she hissed. "Sorry for the interruption," she said directly to Martha and the Doctor.

Martha got to her feet, biting her bottom lip nervously. She was sure she had pushed things too fast too far with him. The Doctor grinned sheepishly as he jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

He and Martha locked eyes.

There were no signs of regret on his face.

Martha beamed.

"Care to take a walk with me?" Donna asked Martha.

"Huh…uh sure," she said, tearing her eyes away from the Doctor.

"We will meet you two back at the hut." Jack replied, "Our drinks will be here soon," he nudged the smitten Doctor in the side.

"Okay."

The Doctor and Jack headed towards the hut while Martha and Donna walked along the shore.

"Sorry about that," Donna said, "I know how much you wanted to shag the Doctor."

"It's okay," Martha replied. "Imagine how awkward it would have been if we were caught in the act."

Donna thought for a few seconds, the image of seeing the Doctor's pale bare ass didn't sit well with her. "Puke."

Martha held up her left hand, her engagement ring sparkled brilliantly in Eros' sun. "Why don't I feel more guilty about this?" she wondered, a troubled expression forming on her face.

Donna studied Martha's face for several minutes; she knew Martha wasn't truly committed to Tom. "Martha, I care about you like a sister." She stopped in her tracks and faced her friend. "And sisters don't mince words," Martha nodded, thinking about her relationship with Tish. "You do not love Tom, at least not in the way a woman should love the man she intends to spend the rest of her life with."

"…"

"If you have any doubts, please don't go through with it,"

"Do you think I am making a mistake by marrying Tom?"

"That's something you have to ask yourself, love."

"I owe Tom; after all he died protecting me from Harold Saxon…" Donna hit Martha on the back of her head, "Hey, what was that for?" she asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"For being thick," the red head retorted. "You don't marry someone because you owe them something, you buy them a pint and call it even."

Martha laughed; she draped an arm around Donna's waist and laid her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**DWDWDW**

Jack and the Doctor watched Donna and Martha walking along the shore.

"Does she know?" Jack asked.

"No," the Doctor replied,

"Why not?" Jack said teasingly, "your mouth seemed to be in good working order."

"We got… distracted," the Doctor said, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"I don't think you need my help, you seem to be doing fine by yourself," he smirked.

"Jack…"

"I'm serious,"

"…"

"How are your dancing skills?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Who do you think gave Fred Astaire pointers?" he stated smugly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And your singing?"

"Why do you think Bob Dylan sings off key?" He looked at Jack suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"How badly do you want Martha?"

The Doctor's face softened as he watched her and Donna heading their way. "Jack you already know the answer,"

"Then listen to your Uncle Jack." He turned to the Doctor, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How do you feel about disco?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to voice his objections, Donna and Martha joined them in the hut.

**A/N: **I wish I was Martha... I wonder if the Doctor should _trust_ Uncle Jack...lol. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 The Martha,

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support and kind words, they really encourage me to continue! Much love to** Persiflage,** the girl is superbad.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am only playing with them, I promise... Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: The Martha, The Bananarumaorgy and Other Assorted Drinks**

Donna winked at Jack as she sat in the lounge chair next to his. She raised an eyebrow as she studied the Doctor's freshly tattooed neck and shoulders. "Nice work Martha," she said teasingly.

Martha looked at her handiwork and blushed. The Doctor smiled broadly, he was proud of his love bites. He moved over in his lounge chair and gestured for Martha to sit with him. She eagerly squeezed herself into the tight spot. To make her more comfortable, the Doctor placed his arm around her waist.

"Better?" he asked.

Martha nodded; she was in heaven.

"Where are our drinks?" Donna demanded, "We can't have a proper party without drinks."

"Sure we can," Jack countered, smiling like a randy schoolboy. "Want me to demonstrate?"

Donna giggled; he had already given her _several _demonstrations. "Your point is well taken." She cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Red, Red, Red," Jack sighed, his eyes roaming over her body. "What am I going to do with you?"

Before she could answer, Everest appeared at the hut carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hello my red headed goddess and my sensuous beauty," he greeted Donna and Martha, his tone seductive. He was dressed in a pair of white boxer brief swimwear that left _nothing_ to the imagination.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

_He would have to show up looking like that_.

"Sorry about the delay…" He looked at the foursome, his dark green eyes filled with desire. "…but it took quite a while to find the specific chocolate liqueur Doctor Smith had requested for _the Martha_…"

Martha's eyes widen, she looked up at the Doctor. "_The Martha?"_ she inquired. "There's a drink named after me?"

The Doctor answered her question with a smile. "Donna gave me the idea," he said modestly.

Everest served Martha the frosty multicolored drink, she marveled at how the alcohols managed not to intermingle.

"What's in it?" she asked, running her fingers along the rim of the glass.

"Seven types of alcohol and your favorite chocolate,"

"Ba'thysean chocolate?" she squealed, remembering the first time the Doctor had presented her with a box of the scrumptious morsel. "You really suck at blow darts."

"I still do," he mused, looking into her eyes.

"What's this about sucking and chocolate?" Jack spoke up his curiosity piqued. "Is this is something I want to hear?"

Martha and the Doctor laughed.

**THEN**

_The Doctor had taken Martha to Ba'thysea for a quick shopping trip. They ended up spending the trip in a cell because he had lost a game of blow darts against the reigning champion,_ _a hunchback humanoid name Timber, who had an eye for pretty things. _

_The Doctor could never resist a challenge._

_He was so confident of his skills, he offered Martha as the prize – much to her horror. _

"_Martha Jones you have nothing to worry about," He assured her, as he quickly sidestepped her right hook__ - __ for a tiny woman, Martha can pack a wallop. "I have had plenty of practice…with darts." _

"_Is that so?" Martha deadpanne__d,__ her brown eyes angry. _

_The Doctor quickly diverted his eyes, finding his red trainers very interesting. _

_Martha crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, not believing she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay Doctor," __s__he said, "but if you lose there will be __**hell**__ to…"_

_The Doctor looked at her, a maniacal smile on his face. "Don't worry Martha Jones." he butted in. "if I lose__,__ and I won't, I will be your personal servant for a month." He vowed. _

"_Yeah?" Martha said, warming up to the idea. The Doctor knew exactly what was on her mind – she wanted to shag him. _

"_Yeah__,__" __h__e agreed. "But that __will __never happen__,__" __h__e boasted. _

_The Doctor never stood a chance. _

_And Martha refused to honor the deal._

"_'__Martha Jones you have nothing to worry about__'__," she hissed, throwing his words back at him. She was lying on the small cot with her face towards the wall. "__'__I have had plenty of practice…__' __yeah right."_

_The Doctor sat on the edge of the cot. "Martha," __h__e began softly."I'm sorry, I really thought…"_

_She quickly turned around and smacked him. _

"_When we get out of here you are going to serve me breakfast in bed, draw my bath and teach me how to pilot the Tardis." she said, knowing her last request __would __be a lot harder for him honor._

"_Don't you want to shag?" he asked, knowing how much that would pleased her. _

"_No," she said curtly, "I don't want to you to shag me because you __**have**__ to. I want you to shag me because you __**want**__ to. "_

"_Martha…"_

"_The subject is close__d__ for discussion."_

_A week later they were back on the TARDIS._

_Martha, still pissed off at the Doctor, went to her room after greeting the sentient machine with a warm hello._

_An hour later, the Doctor tapped lightly on her door. _

_She rolled her eyes. _

"_Martha?" the Doctor spoke quietly. "Your personal servant __has come to __ask what kind of bath oil you want him to use in your bath?" _

"_Enter," she sighed._

_The Doctor opened the door slightly and stuck his head in, once he was positive Martha wasn't going to throw anything at him, he stepped into the room. "I come bearing gifts." He held out a huge red box. "Chocolates?" _

_Martha looked at the box, he quickly opened it and offered it to her. Martha took the box and placed it beside her. "You said __**gifts**__ as in plural__,__" __s__he stated. _

_He reluctantly handed her a small thick book._

_It was written in Gallifreyan."What's this?" _

"_The manual on how to fly the Tardis,"_

_Martha was stunned; she__'d__ never thought he would __**actually**__ go through with it. _

"_I asked the Tardis to translate it for you." _

_Martha flipped through the pages, it was in English. _

_She placed the book next to the box of chocolates and stared at him, he looked so adorable standing there, his beautiful brown eyes drooping slightly. How could she stay mad at him? "Oh what the hell, I forgive you__.__" She stood up and walked into his open arms._

_The Doctor smiled; happy Martha wasn't angry at him any more._

**NOW**

Donna hit the Doctor playfully on the leg. "You should have won," she smirked as Everest handed her a tall glass. "You are full of hot air." She took a sip of the dark blue tropical drink with the pretty umbrella. "Everest what is this called again?"

"Eclipse sunrise," he answered.

"Fantastic,"

"You owe me lessons." Martha reminded him.

"Keep reading the manual," he quipped.

"You're too soft on him Martha," Donna said, "I would have slapped him silly until he kept his promise."

"I would have shagged him senseless," Jack added, winking at Everest.

Everest winked back.

"Here is your bananarumaorgy Doctor Smith." Everest passed him an appealing pale yellow frozen drink.

"You can't get away from bananas can you?" Martha took another swallow of her drink and licked her lips. "I could never figure out why you have such a fascination with the fruit, from a medical standpoint eating bananas are very beneficial but…"

"Stamina…" Jack blurted out, "from a sexual point of view the banana has certain qualities to help the male last longer,"

Martha nearly chocked on her drink, she looked at the Doctor.

He licked his lips and winked at her as a confirmation.

"Jack how many bananas do you _eat_ a day?" Donna looked at him with a catlike smile on her lips.

"Enough," he responded matter of factly, his eyes twinkling.

Donna's temperature rose.

"How about you Martha Jones?" the Doctor asked innocently, "How many bananas do you eat a day?" He raised his glass to Everest. "This is perfect, I commend you." He turned his attentions back to Martha. "Well?" He moved his hand until it rested on her navel and began playing with her belly ring.

"Um…uh…" Martha cheeks grew warmer as the throbbing between her legs became more pronounced. "Uh…" It was hard to form a coherent thought while the Doctor was touching her. "Honey…" she said suddenly.

"What's that?"

"I…eat bananas with…honey…"

"Mmmm, sexy," Jack commented.

"I prefer bananas with chocolate." The Doctor finished his bananarumaorgy. "Everest, bring me another one." He waggled his brows at her.

Donna and Jack chuckled.

"Everest, my pretty, bring us all another round," Donna said, handing him her empty glass. "And keep them coming."

"Is there anything anyone need besides more drinks?" Everest offered, eyeing them all with desire.

"…"

Martha drained her glass, and handed it to Everest - wondering how a conversation about bananas became so sexual.

**DWDWDW**

The sapphire sky of Eros slowly turned to shades of orange, yellow, pink and purple as the sun went down to be replace by Eros' huge silvery white moon. The warm night breeze found the native birds cooing and the party of four enjoying a swim to clear their heads before heading back to the hotel.

Martha and Donna teamed up against Jack and the Doctor, and succeeded in beating them at a game of piggyback king of the hill. Jack accused them of cheating because Donna slid her hand down his swim trunks and fondled him. He lost his concentration and let go of the Doctor's legs – sending the Time Lord into the water.

"Awww, you know you liked it," Donna teased, gloating over their victory.

"Of course I did," Jack admitted, "but you still cheated."

"There were no set rules," Donna countered.

Jack swam next to her, "So you mean if I would have done this…" He reached into her bathing suit and pinched her erect nipples. "That would have been okay?"

Donna bit her bottom lip, her body tingled all over. "Uh…yeah,"

He dunked her underwater – surprising her.

Donna gasped; she tucked her wet hair behind her ears and swam after him.

Jack allowed himself to be caught by the spunky red head, instead of getting even; Donna covered his face with kisses.

The Doctor snuck up next to the kissing couple and splattered them with water, "Get a room," he said in mock disgust.

Martha laughed as Jack and Donna teamed up against the Time Lord, "Get him Donna!" she yelled, cheering her on.

"Martha Jones, I thought you were on my side!" the Doctor shouted, between laughter.

"I _am_," she assured him.

Martha swam to shore, sat on the cool ground, and observed her friends frolicking in the water. She clapped with glee as Jack and Donna finally caught the Doctor and freed him of his swim trunks.

"Here you go Martha!" Donna yelled, twirling his brightly colored trunks high above her head. The Doctor quickly snatched the trunks out of her hand and mumbled under his breath in Gallifreyan.

"Nice bum Doc," Jack chuckled, "Are you on the menu?"

"It depends on who's doing the buying," the Doctor quipped; he looked towards Martha and beamed.

Martha felt her cheeks growing warm.

The Doctor submerged underwater; when he resurfaced his trunks were in place.

As Martha drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, the Doctor swam to shore and stretched out beside her. He tucked his arms beneath his head and looked up at the moon. "I meant what I said a few moments ago," he said, still gazing at the moon.

Martha bit her bottom lip; she rested her chin on her knees and stared at the moon. "I know."

They sat in companionable silence that was soon interrupted by the birds squawking and running away. Martha and the Doctor turned around wondering what had spooked them, to their surprised four men dressed as gladiators, carrying a sedan chair on their shoulders marched towards them.

"What the hell…" the Doctor gasped.

The men came to a halt in front of them.

The leader, who could have passed for Russell Crowe's twin brother, step forward.

"Doctor Smith, Miss Jones," the doppelganger greeted them in a voice that could melt butter. "My name is Basilius." He smiled warmly at Martha. "My men and I have instructions to escort you to your destination."

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 FiftySix on the Menu

**A/N: **Thank you for all your support, and a big thank you to the brilliant **Persiflage**, for her red pen...

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish...but I don't... so I play... Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Number Fifty-Six on the Menu**

"Maximus," Martha gushed in a fangirl kind of way; she had seen _Gladiator_ over fifteen times and could quote the entire movie word for word.

"Huh? What's that?" the Doctor questioned, not liking the way Martha was practically salivating over the muscular man with the scruffy beard; he brought his hand to his smooth face and wondered if he should grow one.

"Russell Crowe's character in _Gladiator,"_ Martha explained. "You remember, you talked throughout the entire movie, pointing out the discrepancies. I was so tempted to stuff my pillow in your mouth, just to shut you up."

"Oh,_ that_ Russell Crowe." He remembered the deadly death glare Martha had given him at the end of the movie. He had offered to take her to ancient Rome to see_ real_ gladiators to make it up to her.

Martha had refused, saying she'd rather live with her fantasies.

"Yes _that_ Russell Crowe," she confirmed, smiling. She squeezed the Doctor's arm, nearly cutting off his circulation.

"Martha, you're hurting me,"

"Sorry." She loosened her grip.

Donna and Jack approached them.

Martha ran towards Donna and embraced her.

"Did you arrange this?" she squealed, gesturing towards Basilius.

The Doctor glared at her, feeling betrayed, he didn't need more competition for Martha's attention.

"Sorry love," she replied, "I wish I could take the credit but this was all _Jack's _idea."

Martha turned her attention towards Jack.

"Oh, Jack, thank you," she said wrapping her arms around her friend, "he looks simply amazing,"

Jack and the Doctor locked eyes.

If looks could kill, Jack would have died a thousand deaths.

"You're welcome Nightingale," he said. "I know how much you love Russell Crowe's Maximus, and decided what beautiful woman wouldn't want to have her favorite gladiator or four carrying her around like she was a queen?" he explained.

Martha stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack on the cheeks.

_We will talk later._ The Doctor mouthed at Jack, his features darken.

Jack winked and blew him a kiss.

His nonchalant attitude irked the Doctor even more.

"Come on Doctor," Martha said, unaware he wasn't pleased with Jack's fantastic surprise. She entwined her fingers with his. "Our ride awaits,"

Basilius helped them into the snug fitting sedan chair; the Doctor wrapped his arms around Martha as the gladiators hoisted them on their shoulders.

"By the way, where are we going?" Martha questioned.

An impish grin spread on Jack's lips. "Enjoy the ride Martha," he replied. "Just enjoy the ride."

Martha nodded in acceptance, whatever plans Jack had for her and the Doctor, they were in for a memorable time.

"You are not one of the Martian's favorite people at this moment," Donna commented as Martha and the Doctor left.

The sounds of Martha's laughter penetrated the air.

"He will get over it," Jack said confidently. "In fact he is going to thank me." He wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulders.

"Captain Harkness did you ordered number fifty-six from the menu?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Jack gave Donna his brightest smile, "What if I did?" he responded, "You have to admit it would pick things up a bit between Doc and Martha."

Donna tried to stifle a laugh as she imagined the surprised looks on their faces.

"Well?"

"Oh I do like you, Captain Jack Harkness," she patted his bum. "You are such a naughty, naughty boy."

"I'm glad you think so." He dipped down and nibbled on her earlobe, "I have several bottles of chilled champagne waiting to be consumed in every way possible."

Donna purred as the smile on her face became wider. "We _do_ make a great team."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor's dour mood slowly changed.

Martha was more interested in the sights around them than lusting after Basilius. She gasped in wonder as they passed a field of huge silvery white flowers that gave off an ethereal glow.

She practically jumped in the Doctor's lap when she heard humming, the flowers were singing softly to the moon. The hauntingly beautiful melody brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" she sniffed, "I'm going to wake up and find myself back at my flat in Cardiff, running interference between my mum and Annalise," Martha paused to take a deep breath, "I never thought seating arrangements could cause a row." The Doctor pinched her gently on the arm. "What was that for?"

"To let you know you aren't dreaming," he replied, kissing away her tears.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha took in other sights of amazement as Basilius and his men carried them to their mysterious destination. The Doctor watched Martha's face lit up in child-like wonder as winged beings of various shapes and sizes surfed on the gentle wind and landed on their laps. The small beings looked at them with great curiosity as their transparent antennas and wings fluttered involuntary.

Martha stared into their big black and green orbs, she was just as curious.

"Moon nymphs," the Doctor informed her, answering her curious expression.

"They are so beautiful," she whispered, reaching out her hand to touch one of the tiny beings.

"Be careful Martha," he warned her, "don't let their innocent looks fool you."

Martha nodded in understanding; while traveling with the Doctor, she had learned that_ cute_ and _fuzzy_ could hide vicious killers.

She quickly withdrew her hand.

Several of the braver moon nymphs flew a little closer to get a better look at their features in the moonlight. They chatted excitedly amongst themselves as they reached out and touched Martha's smooth dark skin and soft hair.

"What are they saying?" Martha asked, as the nymphs fluttered about her.

"They think you're the reincarnation of Ryen," he replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Who's Ryen?" She watched in fascination as they flew out the window.

"Their moon goddess," he explained, before kissing her lightly on the temple. "I have to admit they have good taste."

Martha bit her bottom lip as the Doctor snaked his arm around her waist and began toying with her belly ring again.

She squirmed in her seat, pressing her warm skin against his cool bare chest.

"You're okay?" he whispered,

"Uh-huh." She sighed happily, wondering how long the Doctor would remain under the influence of Eros.

**DWDWDW**

Basilius and his men finally came to a stop.

"Doctor Smith and Miss Jones, you have reached your destination," Basilius announced, the four gladiators gently lifted the sedan chair off their shoulders and onto the ground.

Martha and the Doctor took one look at their surroundings and gasped.

"This is so Jack," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

Basilius eyed the Doctor and Martha lasciviously as he helped them out of the cramped carrier. "I'm on the menu," he reminded them. "Let me make all of your fantasies come true," he offered. He took their hands in his, turned them palm side up and kissed them tenderly.

The Doctor pulled his hand away, "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid the answer is no." He looked at Martha and held his breath, Basilius was kissing her fingers. She gently retrieved her hand.

"I'm sorry Basilius," she glanced at the gangly man standing beside her. "I'm not interested."

He exhaled, relieved.

"But if you change your mind…"

"You're on the menu," Martha and the Doctor finished.

The gladiator nodded and bid them farewell.

Martha and the Doctor stared at the opulent building, the tall, life**-**like marble statue of Eros standing in the middle of the huge fountain held their attention.

"He looks so real," Martha commented, "I am tempted to step into the fountain to touch him,"

The Doctor laughed, taking her hand. "I didn't know you went around fondling good looking statues, Doctor Jones," he quipped. "Is that something I should be concerned about?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Doctor Smith," she retorted. "For instance do you know I can…?" a catlike grin spread on her lips, "I prefer to show you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, his curiosity pique.

Martha's temperature rose under his gaze.

"Are you ready to go inside and see what our charming friend Jack has in store for us?"

"In one second…"

Martha ran to the fountain and climbed inside, she squealed as the tepid water rained gently on her. She pulled the ponytail holder out her hair and let her braids fall around her shoulders like a dark halo. "Come on in Doctor!" she yelled, gesturing for him to join her. "The water is great!"

The Doctor folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Martha Jones, are you insane?"

"No!" she laughed, "I've always wanted to walk in a fountain, but if you want insane…" she splashed her way to the marble statue, bent down and seductively sucked on the statue's right big toe.

The Doctor's breath hitched.

Martha straightened up and turned to him, "Well, are you going to join me or not?" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled mischievously. "What do I have to do? Flash a little boob?"

"Well if you must…" he began.

"Doctor!" Martha cried, pretending to be shocked. "As my dear Donna would say, '_move your_ _skinny arse Space boy!'_"

How could he resist?

The Time Lord ran towards the fountain at top speed, did a running front flip and landed perfectly on his skinny ass. "Ouch!" he yelped, splashing water every here. "That wasn't suppose to happen,"

Martha laughed hysterically as the Doctor rubbed his sore bum.

"Serves you right," she scoffed. "You're not a young seven hundred any more."

He arched an eyebrow, "I'll have you to know I am in excellent shape for my age," he pouted.

Martha shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You should know, old man,"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and dragged her underneath the fountain.

Martha squealed in delight, "Are you trying to drown me?"

He brushed her braids out of her face and caressed her cheeks. "You're brilliant Martha Jones."

Martha looked up at him through her long lashes; spouted a mouthful of water at him and laughed. "I know."

A twinge of regret washed over him.

"I'm sorry I…"

She silenced him with a kiss.

"Let's not bring up the past,"

He nodded in agreement. "Alright,"

"I'm ready to go in now,"

He laced his fingers in hers, then the two of them climbed out of the fountain and headed towards the bathhouse.

**DWDWDW**

Martha squeezed the excess water out her hair before entering the main foyer of the bathhouse.

The beauty of the room took her breath away.

The walls, painted in the most vivid purple she had ever seen, were mere hosts to the life**-**like artwork depicting Roman erotica. Martha felt the Doctor's eyes on her as she studied the various sexual positions. She didn't dare looked at him as the heat crept up her neck.

He quietly sidled up to Martha.

He dipped down and inhaled her scent and smiled. _The sweet red grass of Gallifrey! _

"Committing those acts to memory, Martha Jones?" he whispered, his cool breath tickling her ultra-sensitive skin.

She trembled slightly.

"Well, you know me Doctor," Martha commented, deliberately letting her brown eyes travel slowly down his body; her eyes rested on the huge bulge between his legs. "I'm always willing to try something new."

Doctor swallowed a moan as she_ innocently_ brushed against his thighs.

She turned back to the paintings, staring at them intently. "Doctor, have you ever visited a bathhouse?"

"Sure, plenty of times," he said nonchalantly.

Martha turned around to face him, her eyebrows raised with a smirk on her lips.

"Really?" He saw the images twirling in her inquisitive mind.

"Only for bathing," he explained quickly, "I-I…it was very respectable." His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "I didn't _sample _any of the extras my host offered me."

"Uh-huh." She folded her arms over her chest. "You mean to tell me that you were _never_ tempted to sample the_ extras_ with all that hot, steamy, dirty sex going on around you?"

"I…I can control my urges," he stammered.

"Come on, Doctor you can tell Martha, have you ever _considered_ it?"

"No."

She stared into his eyes, her desire matched his.

"Why?"

"Because Martha Jones, I am a very thorough lover," he stated without bragging. "If I wanted to get my rocks off then I would have been more than happy to partake in what was offered to me." He dipped down and licked her collar bone. Martha's knees buckled, the Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay?"

She nodded.

"When I make love, I am very in tune to my partner's likes and dislikes," he continued. "I am not happy until I have fulfilled my lover's every wish and you know how _anal _I am about details."

Martha's breasts swelled as her heart palpitated in her chest; images of the Doctor making love to every inch of her body flooded her thoughts.

Her eyes glazed over.

"Martha? Are you okay?" He absently mindedly began playing with her belly ring.

"Huh?" She tried to regain her composure.

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Martha Jones, you're funny."

They heard the sliding doors at the opposite end of the room open. A very attractive woman dressed in a catsuit and carrying a whip in her hands walked gracefully into the foyer. She approached them with a warm smile on her lips. "Doctor Smith and Miss Jones," she greeted.

"We are so happy that you have chosen to partake in number fifty-six on the menu." Her gray eyes twinkled, as she winked at the Doctor.

Martha was not amused.

"What exactly is number fifty-six on the menu?" the Doctor asked,

Their hostess giggled. "This is a bathhouse of sorts," she began, "here you can live out your wildest fantasies of participating in Roman style orgies where anything and everything goes or…" she reached out and caressed Martha's soft lips with her thumb. "You're beautiful Miss Jones."

"Um…thank you," Martha mumbled.

"As I was saying, you can participate in orgies, partner swapping, whatever your heart's desire… or nothing at all," she added. "After all, this is Eros and we are here to make sure our guests' fondest dreams come true."

They stared at her, their jaws slack.

"While you are making up your minds, please allow me to escort you to your room."

Martha and the Doctor followed her down a brightly lit hall; each one lost in their own thoughts. Martha was certain she didn't want to share the Doctor with anyone but if he wished to _spread his love around_ she couldn't stop him, after all she was engaged to another man.

_How convenient Martha, now you remember Tom._

The Doctor had no intentions of sharing Martha, he doesn't advocate violence, but in her case he would gladly break a few limbs of anyone who touched her. _C'mon Doctor, if Martha had made up her mind to sow her oats before she settled into marriage with Tap, who are you to stop her? She doesn't even know how you feel about her!_

Their elegant hostess stopped in front of a marble door and rested her hand on the golden knob. "I hope the room is to your liking," she said as she opened the door. The room was decorated in varies shades of purple, orange, green, and red. The spacious room was portioned off in sections, the main focus being the bath that was in the center of the room.

"Is it to your liking?" she repeated.

Martha glanced at the Doctor, waiting for his response.

He scratched the back of his head. "Martha?" he spoke up. "Do you like it?" He left the decision up to her.

She nodded,

"Great." Their hostess handed Martha the card key, "and have you decided which activity or activities you want to participate in?" She looked from the Doctor to Martha and back at the Doctor again. "Well?" She was hoping the couple would choose the orgy, but studying their body language she was sure they would rather be alone.

"What do you want Martha?" the Doctor asked softly, his hearts were in his throat as he waited to hear her answer. "Whatever you choose, I will be okay with it.

"I-I want to be with you and _only _you," she replied firmly. "Is that okay?"

The Doctor's face lit up, ecstatic she had chosen him. "Oh yes, most definitely,"

Their hostess rolled her eyes, disappointed; she was looking forward to having her way with them. "I will leave you two alone," she said, "I was sure your friend was wrong about you two."

They realized she was talking about Jack.

"But if you change your mind…"

"You're on the menu," they said in unison.

She giggled. "Right."

**DWDWDW**

Martha looked nervously around the room, now that it seemed that her fondest wish was about to come true, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. Sure, she and the Doctor had been flirting outrageously but she knew it was because of the planet. Eros had cast its spell over him and she wasn't sure if she was willing to risk their friendship for a shag.

The Doctor studied Martha's troubled expression; he gently took her by the hand. "Care to talk about it?" he asked.

Martha nodded.

The Doctor led her to the couch, where they sat facing each other.

He reached out and tucked several braids behind her ears.

"What's the matter Martha?" He waited patiently as she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Doctor, I need to know that if anything happens between us_ beyond_ kissing that we will be okay." She diverted her eyes.

He lifted her chin and looked into her brown eyes - curious.

"Do you want something to happen between us?"

She nodded. "I would be lying to myself if I didn't." she confessed.

He grinned.

"So will we be okay?"

He kissed her eyelids.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Martha's temperature rose a few degrees.

They stood up, hand in hand.

The Doctor led her to the shower.

"To enjoy a proper Roman bath, the first step is to get rid of the grime," he explained. He turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to accommodate Martha. He spotted the large collection of body oils on the shelves and bounced over. "Which do you prefer?" he asked, reading the labels aloud.

"Lavender,"

"Excellent choice," he beamed. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, his hearts pounding loudly in his chest.

Martha nodded, and he watched as she reached up to untie her bikini top.

"You know we don't have to shower..."

Her top dropped to the floor.

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times as he gawked at her breasts. "…beautiful," he gasped.

Martha giggled shyly, pleased with his compliment.

She untied her bikini bottom and let it dropped to the floor, and the Doctor ran his hands through his ruffled hair – mesmerized by the woman standing before him. Martha, feeling a little brazen, closed the gap between them and rested her index finger on the drawstring of his swim trunks.

She looked up at him; she couldn't believe she was going to see the Doctor naked – finally!

"May I?" she asked, hardly above a whisper.

"Yes please," he responded, his voice dripping with desire.

Martha's heart rate sped up as she nervously loosened the drawstring of his swim trunks. She tried not to appear anxious as she slowly pushed the trunks down his slim hips, her heart practically _stopped_ as she pushed his trunks down further, freeing his erect cock from its confinement.

Her brown eyes widened – the throbbing between her legs increased in anticipation of things to come.

"I hope you were not expecting suction cups and spikes," he quipped, stepping out of his trunks. "Are you disappointed?" he asked, his trademark smirk on his lips.

"Oh no Doctor," she replied breathlessly after close examination, "It is quite lovely."

The Doctor grabbed the lavender oil and poured a generous amount into his hand.

"Turn around Martha,"

She quickly obeyed, pushing her braids to the side, and waited with baited breath as the Doctor seductively applied the oil to the back of her graceful neck and worked it into her skin.

"You're beautiful Martha Jones," he growled in her ear as he worked his way to her shoulders. "Intoxicating." The Doctor grabbed the oil and poured another generous amount in his hand and spread it on his chest and stomach.

Martha's breathing became erratic as the Doctor rubbed himself against her, the friction of their slick bodies moving against each other was pure bliss. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began to knead the soft flesh – she nearly bit through her bottom lip when he rolled her erect nipples between his fingers.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he asked, grinding his hard cock against her thigh. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Martha, unable to speak nodded.

"Where? Show me." Martha grabbed his right hand and placed it between her thighs. The Doctor fondled the silky patch of hair; the wetness of her arousal covered his fingers.

He inhaled her scent.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," he hissed, catching her earlobe between his teeth. "And taste even better."

Martha cried out as he slipped a finger inside her, followed by another. She became discombobulated when he gripped her swollen clitoris between his fingers and squeezed it.

"Is this the way you want me to touch you?" He simultaneously manipulated her clitoris as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her.

Martha shook her head, she needed to feel him inside of her – now!

"No," she moaned in pleasure. "Inside…wants you inside…"

"I _am _inside of you," he said teasingly, loving the feel of her vaginal muscles squeezing his fingers. "Be more specific."

"Doctor…"

"Say it." The Doctor himself was becoming more aroused. "Say it Martha Jones,"

"Your cock…now…" she hissed.

"As you wish." He slid his fingers out of her and lifted her in his arms, using the wall for support he leaned her against it and positioned himself between her legs.

Martha arched her hips forward in anticipation.

"Okay?" he asked, guiding the head of his engorged organ inside her.

"Yessss," she hissed.

He slid a little further inside her and paused, giving her body time to accommodate his size.

"More please,"

The Doctor slid the rest of his shaft inside her, he mumbled unintelligibly as Martha's vaginal muscles tightened around his cock. Martha wrapped her legs around his slim waist; he gripped her soft bum for support as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed his lips beneath hers, bruising them.

He slid out of her until only his head was in her before thrusting his entire length deep inside her. They grunted as the lavender oil heightened the sensation.

She gyrated against him, urging him to pick up the pace.

"Doctor," she moaned, "faster."

He obliged.

Martha raked her nails across his back as he plunged deeper.

Faster.

"Bite…" she pleaded, her breath hot against his neck.

"What?" he grunted.

"Bite me…" She offered him her neck.

The Doctor licked her before sinking his teeth into her delectable sweet flesh. The sting of his bite made her tingle all over. Sensing she was on the verge of climaxing, he slowed his pace – much to her chagrin. Once Martha's urge to climax subsided he picked up the pace, bringing her to the edge once more.

"Doctor!" she cried out in frustration after he slowed down for the third time.

"Not yet love," he moaned, thrusting deeply.

Maratha arched forward, meeting him stroke for stroke, the tremors she felt tickling the inside of her abdomen intensified as she was on the verge of climaxing for the fourth time – she was ready to explode.

"You belong to me Martha Jones," he said in a strained voice. "Not to Tom, but to me."

"Yes," she moaned, grabbing a fistful of hair. "I'm yours."

He thrust harder into her.

"Yours."

_Harder…_

"Yours."

_Harder…_

Martha cried out the Doctor's name as she came – hard. Martha whimpered, calling out his name as he brought her to a second climax in a matter of minutes.

In her wildest fantasies, Martha had never thought making love with the Doctor could be like this…

Exhilarating.

Intoxicating.

Earth-shattering.

The Doctor couldn't hold out any longer, he gripped Martha's bum tighter and thrust into her with everything he had, Martha urged him on by whispering all the things she wanted him to do to her in graphic details.

He called out her name.

Martha came again as his hot, thick seed spilled inside her.

They clung onto each other as they rode the waves of ecstasy; with bodies trembling they sought each other's mouths. The Doctor whimpered as Martha's tongue explored his mouth, each flicker elicited a guttural response. She held on to him tighter as she tasted time and space itself, she greedily filled herself with his alien-ness; until her burning lungs begged for air.

"Who do you belong to Martha Jones?" he whispered, looking into her brown orbs.

"You," she replied, knowing it was true.

Her engagement ring slipped off her finger and rolled down the drain.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 The Most Unromantic Setting

**A/N:** Thanks for all the continuing support it keeps me writing. And a big thank you to **Persiflage**, you are truly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...hopefully one day? Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: The Most Unromantic Setting in the Universe**

The Doctor tucked Martha's wet braids behind her ears.

Martha caressed the back of his sensitive scalp with her fingernails.

He growled softly in his throat.

"Keep that up Miss Jones and we will never get out of the shower," he warned her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's going to happen if I decide not to heed your warning and continue Mr. Smith?" she inquired, as she continued her ministrations. As they were still connected, Martha's eyes widened as she felt his semi erect cock twitching within her. "Really Mr. Smith?" she gasped.

The Doctor closed his eyes and swallowed hard; Martha leaned over and outlined his right sideburn with her tongue.

"Oh Miss Jones, you are begging to be punished," he moaned.

"Is that so?" She wiggled against him.

"Yessss," he hissed.

"But what if I want to be the one doing the punishing Mr. Smith?" she whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing you can't handle," she assured him with a smirk on her lips.

"Whips? Chains? What?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Martha giggled. "Really Mr. Smith, we are in the shower," she said teasingly.

She licked his lips.

His groaned as his cock stiffened inside her slick heat.

"Punish me Miss Jones,"

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Smith."

They reluctantly pulled apart and Martha instructed him to lie on the floor.

Her heart fluttered as her eyes lingered down his lanky frame.

"You are beautiful," she commented as she grabbed the lavender oil and placed it next to her, then knelt beside him.

She leaned over and flicked her tongue over his eyebrows.

His nose.

His mouth.

In response the Doctor parted his lips, eagerly inviting her in.

She ran her tongue over his gums and sat up.

"Martha…" he whined, pouting.

"Be patient Doctor," she chuckled. "And enjoy your punishment."

As she kissed him softly along his jaw line, his temperature rose several degrees.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as Martha lovingly planted butterflies kisses on his neck.

She kissed her way to his chest and flicked her tongue across his right nipple.

The Doctor jerked slightly as she bit his erect nipple.

The pain felt incredible.

"Martha…" he groaned breathlessly. "Oh Martha…"

She released his right nipple from her mouth, licked her way across his chest and inhaled his left nipple into her mouth, catching it between her teeth and flicking her tongue over it before releasing it.

She kissed and nibbled her way down his stomach, taking immense pleasure in his reaction.

She marked his thin line of hair that lead to the road of happiness with love bites, stopping at his soft patch of hair.

"You can't stop now." he moaned in frustration.

Martha kissed him on the lips. "Silly Doctor."

She poured a small amount of oil on her hand placed it around his engorged organ and squeezed slightly.

The Doctor gasped.

His hearts rate rose rapidly.

"Do you want me to continue?" she whispered, stroking his length painstakingly slowly.

"Yes please," he begged, arching his back off the cool marble floor.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, "I can do so much more,"

She slid a hand between his legs and caressed his balls as she continued to stroke him.

The Doctor called out her name.

"Me thinks the Doctor like this," she said teasingly.

"I do, I do," he moaned, enjoying her touches.

She licks her lips, watching the Doctor was making her hot.

"Want me to take you in my mouth?"

"I would like that very much," he groaned.

"Like what?" she bent down and licked the tip of his cock.

The Doctor spoke feverishly in Gallifreyan as her tongue made contact.

"Say it Doctor." She licked the rim of his cock, "I want to hear you say it,"

"Take me in your mouth," he begged.

"And do what?" She knew she was being unkind but after all turnabout was fair play. "You have to be more specific." He gave her a dirty look as she threw his words back at him.

"Take me in your mouth and suck me off," he hissed.

"Like this?"

Martha placed her hot mouth over his erect cock and swirled her tongue around his shaft as she continued to stroke him and fondled his balls.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried. _Where in the hell did she learn that!_

The Doctor grind against her mouth, loving the way she was making him feel.

Martha loved the way she could make him jerk with a lick here…

A nibble there…

She released him from her mouth.

Much to the Doctor chagrin.

She looked up and winked at him as she made love to his balls with her mouth.

The Doctor's breathing became erratic – he was almost certain he was about to regenerate into his eleventh self from the sheer joy of it all.

He growled in pleasure as she kissed and licked the inside of his thighs as she worked her way back to his shaft and licked him lick a lollipop.

She picked up her pace as the Doctor wrapped his legs around her neck.

"Oh Martha…" he moaned, he pumping his cock into her mouth. "I…can't… I can't…"

He exploded in her mouth.

Martha was so aroused; she quickly thrust several fingers inside herself. The Doctor swatted her hand away, replaced her fingers with his and quickly brought her off.

She released him from her mouth and kissed the ultrasensitive organ, the Doctor shuddered.

She kissed her way up his body.

The Doctor took his fingers which were covered with her ambrosia and placed them in her mouth.

She licked them clean.

He entangled his fingers in her braids and bought her mouth onto his, the taste of her sex on her lips fuelled his desire for her even more.

"You are a naughty girl, Miss Jones," he commented once they came up for air. "With a serious oral fixation problem."

She hit him playfully on the chest and arched an eyebrow. "Mmmm I wonder _who _I picked up that disgusting habit from?" she smirked.

He gazed into her eyes, "Jack?" he quipped.

Martha laughed.

"Jack has taught me many things but _that _wasn't one of them."

"Thank Rassilion."

"Are we going to be leaving the shower soon?" she asked, "Our skin is beginning to wrinkle,"

"As soon as I am able to stand," he joked.

Martha laid her head against his chest, "Okay."

"Comfy?"

"Quite,"

The Doctor's hearts danced in his chest as he stroked her back.

"Martha, look at me,"

She looked at him.

"I know this is probably the most unromantic setting in the universe…well it is the most unromantic setting in the universe, I mean a Roman bathhouse of all places? Anyway there is something I think you should know, actually I don't _think _you should know but you _should _know…"

"Doctor, you're babbling," she interjected.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Where was I?"

"You were going to tell me something,"

"Was I?"

"Doctor…"

He chuckled.

Then his face became serious.

"Martha Elizabeth Jones, I love you."

Martha sat up and stared at him.

"Martha say something?"

"…"

His hearts slowly sank to his stomach.

"Martha?"

"You are right, this is the most unromantic place to tell a person that you love them," she finally spoke. A smile spread on her lips and her eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around him. "In a Roman bathhouse of all places? With wrinkled skin? As we are lying on a marble floor in a shower…?"

"Martha, you're babbling," he interrupted.

"If I don't, I'm going to cry," she explained, the tears welling up in her eyes. "The most amazing man I have ever met just told me that he is in love with me."

"I will cry with you if that helps." he chuckled.

"Do you love me really?" she asked, "I mean you're not saying this because you are under the influence of Eros are you?"

"I really love you Martha Jones," he responded. "The only influence I am under is my love for you." He looked at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Do you _still_ love me Martha Jones?"

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

"I never stopped."

The Doctor exhaled, releasing the breath he had no idea he was holding, as tears of joy slid down his face.

**DWDWDW**

Donna and Jack groaned as they were awakened out of their sleep by a loud knock on the door to their penthouse suite.

"What time is it?" Donna muttered, refusing to move from Jack's side.

"I don't know," he yawned, "Maybe if we ignore them they will go away."

"It could be the Doctor and Martha,"

"I doubt it,"

The knock became more pronounced.

"Okay, okay keep you knickers on!" Donna shouted, finally showing signs of getting up.

"Donna can you please untie me?" Jack's hands were tied to the bedpost.

"Sure love." She loosened the silk scarves from around his wrists and winked at him.

"Cheeky."

Donna and Jack wrapped themselves in robes and slowly walked towards the sitting room. The four bottles of champagne they had consumed had wreaked havoc with their senses.

"Red, you sit down and let me answer the door," he suggested.

"If you insist." Donna felt her way to the couch and sat down.

Jack made his way to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the threshold was a handsome young man with sparkling sea blue eyes. "I didn't order you from the menu, did I?" he asked, his brain fuzzy.

He and Donna had played a lot of games but he couldn't remember if they had included other people.

"No sir," he replied with a seductive smile.

The ex-time agent would have returned his smile but his face hurt too much.

"Donna? Did you order a young man from the menu?"

"Pfft," she answered.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong suite,"

The young man laughed, "Sir, I am here to drop this off." He handed Jack a diamond ring.

Jack looked at the ring - confused.

"I definitely didn't order that," he replied.

The young man chuckled. "Sir, this was found outside the Roman bathhouse," he quickly explained. "It was caught in the sewer."

"Oh," He cleared his throat, "How do you know the owner of the ring is in this suite?"

"Miss **Jones'** name is engraved in it."

"Oh,"

Jack thanked him and shut the door softly behind him, he felt his way to the couch and sat beside Donna, she shifted her body and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jack managed to chuckle.

"What did the eye candy want?" she muttered sleepily.

"He came by to return Martha's engagement ring." He tried to smile but his facial muscles wouldn't cooperate.

Donna sobered up. "Jack," she gasped, taking it from him. "Do you know what this means?"

Jack managed a small smile. "The Doctor and Martha are shagging."

**A/N:** Sometimes my mind stays in the gutter a little longer then I want it to... LOL Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 The Return of the Ring

**A/N: **Thanks for the continuing support, it really encourages me. **Persiflage** you rock...

**DISCLAIMER**: I wish... Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: The Return of the Ring**

The Doctor's hearts fluttered in his chest as he lovingly stared at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Committing every dimple, every eyelash to memory.

He couldn't believe this brilliant and compassionate woman was his!

He brushed several braids from her face.

Martha snorted and snuggled closer to him.

The warmth of her soft skin pressed against his made him quiver slightly.

_He had been such an idiot when it came to Martha Jones. _

_He was so blinded by his grief of losing Rose; he couldn't see what was standing right under his nose. _

_The wonderful Martha Jones, who stuck by him through some of the worst times in his life. The only one who ever had got him to open up about Gallifrey. _

_The brave Martha Jones, the woman who walked the earth for him and never complained. _

The Doctor bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Martha smiled.

_To be the most brilliant man in the universe – he really was the stupidest. _

_Why didn't he open his brilliant mouth and asked her to stay? Why didn't he confess that he __**needed**__ her __**more**__ than she needed him? _

Martha slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey you," she greeted sleepily.

_He would never make that mistake again._

The Doctor returned her smile, "Hello, sleepyhead,"

She reached up and traced his lips with the tip of her fingernail.

_Martha Jones loved him – she never stopped. _

"You are so beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

"So are you," he countered, catching her finger between his teeth.

_He would never take this beautiful woman for granted._

"I guess we better get up and get dressed," the Doctor suggested, licking her finger. "I'm sure Jack and Donna are wondering what has happened to us."

They looked into each other's eyes.

A wide grin spread on their lips.

"Nah," they said in unison, laughing.

_Ever again._

"But we really should get back; you need to replenish your energy."

"I'm sure what I want isn't on the menu," she countered, blushing furiously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, pulling herself up in a sitting position.

"And what do you want?" he asked, moving in to kiss her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she replied coyly.

"You don't have to," he kissed her softly on the lips.

_For as long as she lives._

**DWDWDW**

"Good afternoon Doctor Smith and Miss Jones," the desk clerk greeted them warmly as they walked into the hotel lobby. "Did you find everything to your satisfaction?"

Martha and the Doctor didn't have to say a word.

The aura of post coital bliss engulfed the couple.

The desk clerk's purple eyes twinkled as she sighed dreamily.

She had got her answer.

**DWDWDW**

The penthouse suite was empty.

Martha found a note from Donna stating she and Jack were at the beach.

"At least we have some time to ourselves before we have to play twenty questions," the Doctor quipped.

Martha nodded, "Jack is worse than the Spanish Inquisition,"

They headed for the bedroom to shower and change before ordering something to eat.

Once in the bedroom, Martha went to the closet to pick out a sundress while the Doctor started the shower, her knees nearly buckled under her when she spotted her _lost _engagement ring on top of the dresser.

_Impossible. _Martha gasped. _ We searched everywhere for it. _She picked up the ring that once meant the universe to her and examined it – there was no doubt the ring was hers.

A twinge of guilt stabbed at her heart as her thoughts turned to Tom - there was no way she could marry him, not when her heart belonged to someone else.

Martha had_ thought_ she was_ over_ the Gallifreyan when she accepted his proposal. It wasn't as if she _didn't_ love Tom because she _did_…_does_.

She loved him enough to not commit him to a life of misery, because no matter how much Tom loved and adored her, Martha would always compare him to the Doctor and that wouldn't be fair.

He deserved better.

"Martha," the Doctor said, walking into the bedroom. "I was wondering…" He stopped abruptly when he saw Martha holding her engagement ring. "Oh." He scratched the back of his head, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "You have your ring,"

A million thoughts went through his mind as Martha continued to hold the ring – none of them good.

"Yeah." She closed her hand around the ring and dug in her beach bag, to take out her phone. "I have to call him," she explained, walking past him to go out on the balcony for privacy.

He nodded in understanding.

"Wait for me?" she said, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Always, Martha Jones," he assured her.

Martha smiled at him and opened the sliding door.

She stepped out and closed it, taking a deep breath before punching Tom's number on speed dial.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed with his long fingers laced together in his lap and waited.

**DWDWDW**

Tom answered on the second ring.

"Martha!" he exclaimed, his tone was a mixture of anger, hurt and relief.

"Hello Tom," she responded calmly.

"Do you know how many…?" he took a deep breath, yelling at her would get him nowhere but a disconnected call. Tom decided to try a different approach. "Are you on your way back home?" His voice was steady, much calmer.

"No," she replied, staring at the ring. "I had to check up on you," she explained, "Our last call didn't end on a pleasant note."

Tom rolled his eyes as he gripped the phone a little tighter. "I'm sorry, but whenever I think about you with those _friends _of yours I get a little scared, they are dangerous Martha,"

It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes. "You are sounding like…my mum,"

"Sweetheart, you've got to admit, Francine does have a point. _Your_ alien friend is not good for your health," he said pointedly, forgetting about using the calm approach. "That's why I had made a decision,"

"And what decision is that Tom?"

"You are going to resign from your job at Torchwood and come to Africa with me," he said excitedly. "I had already contacted my team and they are looking forward to having such an excellent doctor as yourself on board and Francine thinks it's a great idea, but Clive not so much, he thinks I should have talked it over with you face to face first before proceeding…

Martha stared incredulously at her phone as Tom prattled on about the plans he had made for_ her_ life. She wanted to chuck the ring over the balcony, but was afraid it would come back to her.

"Martha? Are you still there?"

"I'm here Tom, as you were saying?"

"Oh yes…" he continued.

She had a better idea in mind.

"...So Martha what do you think?"

_Now he wanted her input._

"…"

"Martha?"

"…"

"Martha?"

"Goodbye Tom," she finally replied and disconnected the call.

**DWDWDW**

"Bloody hell!" Martha fumed as she walked into the room, talking to no one in particular. "He got some fucking nerve!" she threw her phone on the dresser. "I make my own damn decisions!" she huffed.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

The last time he had seen Martha this pissed he had _mistakenly_ got her engaged to _Puit _the chieftain of the _Aaradute _tribe. Puit had asked his permission to make Martha his number one wife; after she had nursed him back to health. The Doctor had rubbed the tip of his nose which meant_ yes _in the _Aaradute's_ language instead of rubbing his belly to decline the offer. It had taken a lot of Ba'thysean chocolates and foot massages to get back into her good graces. But he had to admit Martha looked absolutely stunning in her wedding attire.

He wondered where Tom was going to get a hold of a box of Ba'thysean chocolates.

"Sonic screwdriver," she said, through clenched teeth. "May I use it please?"

"Martha if you feel…"

She glared at him.

"Okay." He bounced off the bed and grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pinstriped suit breast pocket. He wanted to ask her what she needed it for but changed his mind. It was best not to ask questions when Martha was in this state.

"Follow me."

He followed her into the bathroom; she placed the diamond ring in the sink.

She took the sonic screwdriver out of his hand and set it to evaporate.

She pointed the screwdriver at the ring, taking great satisfaction as it dissolved in front of her eyes.

"It's not coming back," she explained rather vaguely, handing the sonic screwdriver back to him.

"Martha…" he began, somewhat puzzled by her statement. "Um, what do…"

She silenced him with a kiss.

**A/N: **It's a good thing Tom wasn't there... I am pretty sure as pissed off as Martha was, he would have ended up evaporated...lol Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 Before Martha's Party

**A/N:** Thanks you all for the continuing support, I really appreciate it and hopefully I will continue to entertain you! **Persiflage** I can't thank you enough for your skills...

**DISCLAIMER:** A girl can dream can she? Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Before Martha's Party**

Donna laughed so hard, tears fell from her eyes.

Martha grinned, her brown eyes sparkling as she picked up her glass and took a sip of _the Martha_.

"I can't believe you actually melted the ring," Donna said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She and Martha were sitting in the hotel's spa enjoying some much needed girl time. "Martha, not many women would have done that." She took a sip of her Eclipse Sunrise.

"Not many women have access to a sonic screwdriver," Martha quipped.

"What was Tom thinking? I mean to think you would follow him without question?"

Martha ran a manicured finger along the rim of her glass and sighed. "He wants to control me."

"Tom doesn't know you very well." Donna took another sip from her drink. "I mean _you_ brought down a _sociopath_ Time Lord who _thought_ he could control you."

"Tom wasn't like that when we met during _that _year," Martha began. "You should have seen him Donna, he was so brave…he treated me as an _equal_…I will never forget how he gave up his life for mine…" She shook her head. "The Tom Milligan I met back then would have never _insisted_ that I give up my life and friends just to satisfy some idiotic Neanderthal need."

Donna placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"You did a good thing for yourself Martha Jones, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Martha replied, smiling. "I'm proud of myself too."

"I guess this means the party is off?"

Martha looked at Donna as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Donna Noble, you and Jack were sweet enough to put together a party for me," she began. "Granted it was to be my bachelorette party, but it is a party just the same, and knowing how perverted Jack's mind is, I am really looking forward to it."

Donna giggled. "Are you sure? I mean we can celebrate the fact that you and Skinny are shagging."

Martha felt the heat crept up her neck.

"You can't deny it," Donna continued. "Jack said he smelled your scent on the Doctor and vice versa the moment we stepped into the penthouse." She took another swallow of her drink and smiled mischievously at Martha. "He found it quite intoxicating."

"No comment," Martha replied brushing her braids out of her face, the ghostly impression of the Doctor's tongue flickering across her breasts causing her breath to hitch.

"Martha, are you okay?"

Martha nodded, taking a sip of the chocolaty alcoholic drink.

"I couldn't be better." She ordered another drink. "So what time does the party start?"

**DWDWDW**

Jack poured the Doctor another glass of wine and handed it to him.

"Jack, are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" the Doctor asked teasingly.

"Would it work?" Jack countered; he ran a hand through the Time Lord's wild hair – surprising him. "Soft," he complimented.

The Doctor politely removed Jack's hand. "Thank you, but I'm not interested."

"I'm only kidding Doc," Jack explained. "Besides, I don't think Martha would appreciate it if I made a pass at_ her_ Doctor. She might take your sonic screwdriver and dissolve the very parts of Captain Jack's anatomy that made him a legend."

The Doctor blushed furiously.

Jack roared with laughter, "You really _are _cute when you blush."

"Jack…"

"Did you tell her?" he asked, taking a sip of wine. "I am hoping between shagging each other senseless you had found the strength to tell her how you felt."

The bright smile on the Doctor's face spoke volumes, Jack was positive he was _glowing_.

"It's obvious Martha returns your feelings otherwise she wouldn't have destroyed Tom's ring."

"She had never stopped loving me Jack," he confessed. "All these years I thought she was unattainable to me and to discover that she feels the same way?" He ruffled his unkempt hair, "Words can't describe how I'm feeling right now."

"You are one lucky bastard Time Lord." Jack drained his glass and refilled it. "You got yourself one hell of a woman in Martha Jones and don't you ever forget it."

"Believe me Jack, I will not be taking her for granted, I had learned my lesson."

"You better have," Jack said, his tone turning serious. "Because if you hurt _my_ Nightingale in_ any_ shape or form, Francine Jones will be the_ least_ of your problems," he warned him. "I will hunt you down and kick your alien ass to the end of the universe and back."

The Time Lord nodded in understanding.

He knew Jack loved them both dearly but the fiercely independent Doctor Jones held a special place in his hearts. The Doctor had always suspected the ex-time agent was a little in love with her.

"Now that we have come to an understanding, we can go back to relaxing and having fun," Jack replied. The Doctor finished his glass of wine and refilled it halfway. "I guess it's safe to say Martha's bachelorette's party is a bust," he commented, "Pity, Donna and I had put a lot of effort into it." Jack pouted. "I was really looking forward to see you perform."

"Sorry to have spoiled your party plans Jack," he smirked. "Maybe next time."

"Next time for what Space boy?" Donna asked as she and Martha walked into the suite.

The Doctor's face lit up as he made eye contact with _his_ Doctor.

"Next time for what?" Donna repeated.

"The Doctor's surprise for Martha," Jack spoke up.

"Oh that," Donna said, with an impish grin on her lips.

Martha walked over to the Doctor and sat on his lap.

"What's this about a surprise?" she asked,

"I did have a surprise for you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "But since the party has been canceled." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who said the party has been canceled?" She began caressing the back of his head with her fingernails.

"It's not?" Jack inquired – grinning.

"It's not?" the Doctor inquired – surprised.

"No," Donna answered. "Martha wants to have it any way."

"Which means Martha is going to get her surprise after all," Jack chuckled.

The Doctor glared at him.

"Martha love, you come with me," Donna said. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear." She winked at the Doctor, "I found it in the hotel's boutique, you are going to love it."

She took Martha by the hand and led her to the bedroom she shared with Jack.

Jack finished his glass of wine and grinned at his friend.

"You never told me your opinion on disco," Jack deadpanned.

**DWDWDW**

Martha looked at her image in the full length mirror.

"Donna, you have been hanging around Jack too long," she commented, admiring herself. "Oh, I do like this a lot." She bent over slightly. "There is no way I can wear a thong with this dress,"

"That's why I bought it," Donna said, smiling wickedly. "Easy access."

"Now I _know_ you have been hanging around Jack too long," Martha quipped.

"Martha, you have the body to pull this off," Donna assured her. "You look freaking fantastic!"

Martha giggled, the sexy mini tube dress made her womanly curves look even curvier.

"I do like it Donna, but I don't know…it's not me,"

"Martha Jones, don't tell me the woman who _single-handedly_ saved the earth is afraid of looking too sexy?" Donna chided.

The younger woman ran a hand through her braids feeling kind of nervous.

"The Doctor is going to go into cardiac arrest," Martha said, admiring the black ankle strap _fuck me _pumps that made her shapely legs appeared longer. "Blimey, Donna I need a drink to calm my nerves."

"One drink coming up," Donna replied; picking up the phone, she noticed Martha chewing nervously on her bottom lip."We'll make that two…three to be safe."

Minutes later Jack and the Doctor watched as Donna sprinted to the door, thanked Everest as he handed her the tray of alcohol and headed back to the bedroom.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes."We're legal."

"I can certainly vouch for that," Jack replied, smiling lazily.

Donna blushed under his gaze.

"Um…why don't you two get ready for Martha's party?" she suggested as she looked in the Doctor's direction. "I hope you are ready to wow Martha with your little act," she said with a glint in her eyes.

The Doctor swallowed hard.

"I'll be ready," he said, confidently. "Just you wait."

"Good." She balanced the tray on her hip and opened the bedroom door.

"Okay Jack, what kind of humiliation do you have in store for me?" he asked, after Donna shut the bedroom door.

Jack looked at his friend with all the innocence of a naughty schoolboy.

"Relax Doc, you already have the girl." he chuckled. "I promise you, Martha is going to think you are more romantic than Casanova."

"That man-whore?"

"You have met him?"

The Doctor nodded. "There was nothing spectacular about him really; I mean he was rather plain with a smooth tongue."

"Not as pretty as you huh?"

"Well…he did consider me to be a thorn in his side," the Doctor mused.

The sudden explosion of dance music coming from Jack and Donna's bedroom caught their attention.

"It seems Donna and Martha are having a party _before _the party," Jack laughed.

**DWDWDW**

Martha flung her arms up in the air as she and Donna wiggled their hips wildly to the catchy beat, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this free. She was sure the four…or five shots of the Martha had plenty to do with it.

"_I'm gonna runaway….._

_I'm gonna runaway…_

_I'm gonna runaway…_

_With you…" _Martha and Donna sang along with the singer.

"_Runaway…_

_Runaway…_

_With you…" _ They danced around for several more minutes before flopping on the bed, laughing like adolescent teens.

"Still feeling nervous?" Donna asked, between gasps of breath.

"Not at all," Martha replied.

"Good," Donna smiled. "I knew a couple of shots will take the edge off,"

Martha stood up and walked the short distance to the vanity for a refill.

"Are you ready for a fun filled night?"

Martha nodded. "I can't wait to see what goes on in Jack's perverted mind."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Until next time what goes on in Jack's perverted mind...lol Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 It's Raining Men

**A/N: **Thanks for the the encouraging words and support I am truly humbled. A big thank you to Persiflage and her red ink, I really appreciate your talent. This story is rated** M **for a reason...

**DISCLAIMER:** Maybe in a parallel universe..._ It's Raining Men_ is by The Weather Girls...Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: It's Raining Men**

The Doctor was disappointed he and Jack didn't wait for Martha and Donna to finish dressing so they could arrive at the club together, but Jack convinced him it was better for Martha to make her red carpet grand entrance alone, besides he had to rehearse his _surprise_ for Martha.

"What do you think of the place?" Jack asked as he swept his hands in a dramatic gesture. "Does it have decadence written all over it?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked around the huge blue room, the glow from the strobe lights emitted a seductive aura; the disco theme reminded the Doctor of his visit to _Studio 54_ in the late 70's where his good friend Andy Warhol had invited him to his birthday celebration. A ghost of a smile spread on his lips as he remembered Andy's reaction to his birthday present – a trip on the TARDIS.

"Why are those couches on the balcony sectioned off by curtains?" he asked; he had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he wanted Jack to confirm it.

Jack's eyes twinkled in mischief as a wide smile spread on his lips.

"Come on Doc, you've been to a wild nightclub before," Jack chuckled, "At least the ones I had frequented always have a place set up for shagging."

"I was afraid of that," the Doctor sighed, looking worried.

Jack slapped him on the back, "Martha is going to love it," he assured him. "Remember we are on Eros where _anything _and _everything_ goes." He smirked. "Now come on, you have to rehearse your act before the guest of honor arrives."

**DWDWDW**

Martha let out a low whistle as Donna sashayed in the sitting room.

"Don't you look yummy," Martha complimented Donna on her dress. "Wow, Jack is going to have competition for your attention tonight."

"That's the point."Donna replied with a wink. "One of the benefits of travelling with Skinny is all the running we do for our lives." She ran her hands over her toned stomach. "I'm in the best shape of my life." She reached out and slipped her hand into Martha's and squeezed gently. "Are you ready for the time of your life?"

Martha nodded excitedly, her butterflies fluttering wildly in anticipation.

Donna giggled and led her to the private elevator.

**DWDWDW**

"Miss Jones, Miss Noble," the hotel clerk sang as the women walked passed the hotel's lobby desk. Martha and Donna turned in her direction. She greeted them with a warm smile and a twinkle in her wide purple eyes. "I have something for Miss Jones." She disappeared into the back and returned with a crown, which she handed to a surprised Martha. "You are supposed to wear this," she instructed Martha.

"Well, put it on," Donna urged her.

"Whose idea was this?" Martha inquired, placing the crown on her head.

"Mine." Donna replied as she helped Martha pin the crown on her head. "Don't you think every woman deserves a crown?"

"The geek girl in me preferred a Nobel Prize for Medicine but the girly girl side of me loves this," Martha giggled. "If only Tish could see me now."

Once the crown was secured on Martha's head, Donna led her out the front door where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them.

"No way," Martha gasped. "This is too much."

Donna rolled her eyes. "A queen must have proper transportation," she said, as if that explained it all. "Now close your mouth and come on."

Martha raised an eyebrow appreciatively at their coachman.

"Good evening, my name is Rafe, and it is my extreme pleasure to be your driver tonight," he greeted seductively, he flashed them a gorgeous smile.

"Woof," Donna said, nudging Martha in the side.

He bowed slightly. "Miss Donna." He planted a sensuous kiss on her hand as he helped her into the carriage. "Miss Martha." He also greeted her with a sensuous kiss on the hand. "Do you want to take the scenic route?" he asked with an impish twinkle in his smoldering gray eyes.

"What's so special about the scenic route?" Donna asked, staring into his eyes.

"That is something you have to find out for yourself – if you're interested," he said teasingly. Rafe shifted his eyes to Martha. "Your highness?" He stared at her full lips.

"I'm more of a straight to the point kind of girl," she hinted suggestively.

Rafe chuckled.

Donna burst in laughter. "Martha Jones let's get you to your party."

**DWDWDW**

The short trip to the club was filled with a lot of flirting and laughter.

Mostly between the red headed goddess and Rafe.

"Why don't you ditch the horse and carriage and come join us?" Donna suggested once they reached their destination. "Would you mind, Martha?"

Martha shook her head, the more eye candy the better.

"If you two lovelies don't mind waiting a few minutes, I will be more than happy to escort you inside," Rafe said, as he helped them out the carriage.

"That would be lovely," Donna agreed. "A queen must have a hot guy to escort her down the red carpet."

Rafe nodded in agreement.

"A red carpet?" Martha mused. "Really Donna, you and Jack didn't have to do go all out," she said as they waited for Rafe. "I feel kind of bad that I'm _not_ getting married, I'm sure my _next _bachelorette party would not be able to top this one."

Donna laughed; she remembered that her bachelorette party was a wild night at the pub with her best mates and a couple of yummy male dancers.

Rafe returned to their side; he entwined his fingers with theirs and gently squeezed.

"Shall we?" he asked with a generous smile on his lips.

Martha's heart jumped in her throat as they were ambushed by paparazzi.

"What the hell…?"

"Martha…Miss Jones over here!" several of the photographers yelled. "Would you mind taking a photograph for your millions of fans?"

She turned to Donna. "Yours or Jack's?" she inquired once her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Mine of course," Donna replied. "Now smile as if Martian boy had just shagged you senseless," she said teasingly. "This is going into the photo album."

"You're dating a Martian?" Rafe said, smiling at Martha wolfishly. "Nice."

Martha looked at him – amused.

"I'll explain it to him." Donna assured her.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the club.

The electrical charge of excitement in the atmosphere sucked them in.

Martha's butterflies flittered wildly as she observed the droves of people dancing with reckless abandonment as they let the hypnotic beat possess their souls. She arched her eyebrows in surprise as she noticed the female servers wore g-strings and pasties over their nipples while the male servers proudly pranced around in leather pouches.

"This is so Jack," Martha commented. She and Rafe watched in fascination as a dominatrix led her slaves around on a leash on the crowded floor she found the sight rather appealing.

While Martha continued to drink in the sights, Donna caught Jack's attention and nodded – signaling it was time to welcome Martha properly.

Jack hopped onto one of the small stages and grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" he announced over the PA system, the music came to an abrupt halt; everyone gave Jack their undivided attention. "Our guest of honor has arrived! The sexy, extremely hot, intoxicating…Martha Jones!"

Martha waved hello as the spotlight shone on her.

Suddenly the rumblings of thunder filled the room – followed by the realistic special effects of thunder.

The servers quickly handed out mini umbrellas.

Martha laughed as everyone opened their umbrellas and waited.

"_Humidity is rising…_

_Barometer's getting low… _

_According to all sources…_

_The streets the place to go…"_ the Weather Girls sang.

Martha recognized the song right away and began to sing.

_Cause' tonight for the first time_

"_Just about half past ten…_

_For the first time in history…_

_It's gonna start raining men…"_

"Look up!" Donna shouted, pointing toward the ceiling.

Martha looked up and her mouth fell open.

"_It's raining men…_

_Hallelujah…_

A multitude of men dressed in leather and chain thongs, vinyl shorts, leather pouches, rubber slave shirts and leather bondage body harnesses began floating slowly to the dance floor.

_It's raining men…_

_Amen…"_

She was speechless.

Donna leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy party love." she said, smiling at the younger woman.

Martha looked in Jack's direction and blew him a kiss.

Jack responded by giving her a dazzling smile.

"_I'm gonna go out…_

_I'm gonna let myself get…_

_Absolutely soaking wet…"_

Martha and Donna wrapped their arms around Rafe and the three of them began dancing as they continued to sing.

"_Tall, blond, dark and lean…_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean…"_

"_It's raining men…_

_Hallelujah…_

_It's raining men…_

_Amen…"_

"…_So that each and every woman…_

_Could find the perfect guy…_

Martha's heart fluttered as she spotted a certain Gallifreyan smiling manically in her direction.

"…_It's raining men…_

_Amen…"_

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor felt himself getting aroused as he laid eyes on Martha.

Her provocative dress hugged her voluptuous curves like a well fitted glove.

His breath hitched as his eyes travelled slowly down her shapely mahogany legs, coming to rest at her ankle strap _fuck_ _me_ pumps. The growing bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed by Martha or Jack.

"Umm…Nightingale your attire is having quite the effect on Doc," he said teasingly.

"Jack, eyes up here," the Doctor hissed, blushing furiously.

Martha snaked her arm around the Time Lord's slim waist, she lifted her head and bit him playfully on the earlobe. The Doctor responded by cupping her soft bum and giving it a squeeze. He raised both eyebrows in surprise when it dawned on him Martha wasn't wearing knickers.

Martha winked as a confirmation, a wicked smile spread on her lips.

"Martha Jones, you are a naughty girl," he whispered, caressing her bum.

"I know right?" she whispered back.

The Doctor was beginning to think that having a shagging area wasn't such a bad idea.

Jack growled lustfully at Donna. "You look good enough to eat, Red."

Donna flipped her hair in a flirty manner over her shoulders. "The same can be said about you Jack."

Donna turned to Rafe and introduced him to the Doctor and Jack.

"Hello," Jack greeted him in a low and seductive voice. "Did Red order you from the menu?"

Rafe chuckled, liking the way Jack was eyeing him.

"Not quite," he replied. "I was included with the horse and carriage."

"He was our driver," Donna explained running several manicured nails through Rafe's baby soft blond hair. "Isn't he pretty?"

"Very," Jack agreed, wondering if he could talk Donna into a three way.

As Jack and Donna continued to drool over Rafe, Martha began wiggling her bum to the music.

"Dance with me?" she asked the Doctor, grinding against him. "Please?"

He scratched the back of his head, looking at her nervously.

"Martha I really don't..don't dance…" he stammered, her face faltered slightly. "What I mean is I _do _dance, but nothing like what they are doing on the dance floor." he explained.

"All you have to do is stand there," Martha explained, not willing to take no for an answer. "I will do the rest." She placed his hands on her bum and wiggled a little faster.

The Doctor's temperature rose a few degrees as the front of his trouser got a little tighter.

"Please?" she pleaded, her brown eyes looking into his. "For me?"

"I'll dance with you, Martha," Everest volunteered as he sidled next to her. Martha's little performance in her tiny black dress had made him horny.

A cold chill ran down Everest's spine as the Doctor cut his eyes at him.

"Miss Jones does not _need _your services," the Doctor spat, pulling Martha out of Everest's reach. He felt his breast pocket to make sure his sonic screwdriver was there just in case he had to use it. "She is with me, come on Martha." He led her to the crowded dance floor.

Martha quickly turned around and winked at Everest – grateful.

As promised the Doctor stood there as Martha wrapped his long arms around her as she bumped, grinded and writhed against him. Not wanting to appear totally like a total misfit, the Doctor raised his arms in the air and swayed his slim hips _against_ the beat.

Martha thought it was cute.

Jack and Donna had their cell phones out snapping pictures.

**DWDWDW**

"Thirsty?" Jack asked the Doctor and Martha as they finally joined him and Donna at their table, Rafe was sandwiched between them.

"Very." Martha replied, she glanced between the trio and raised her eyebrows – amused. She had a feeling she would be seeing Rafe at breakfast.

Jack beckon a male server to their table, Martha ordered her name sake drink and a bananarumaorgy for the Time Lord.

"And keep them coming," she said.

"Well Nightingale, what do you think?"

Martha looked around and nodded her approval. "The greatest non bachelorette party I have ever been to."

"The sex theme doesn't bother you?"

"No Jack," she smiled. "I find it quite…appealing in a sort of freakish kind of way." She placed a hand on the Doctor's thigh and traced the outline of his shaft.

The Time Lord's nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you okay, Doc?" Jack asked, grinning.

"I'm fine." he assured him.

Martha smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

The Doctor returned the favor by slipping a finger between Martha's smooth thighs and played with the soft patch of hair on her vaginal lips.

Martha swallowed – hard.

"Martha, are you alright?" Donna asked.

She nodded her head furiously.

The Doctor stopped his ministrations and smiled innocently at Martha.

Rafe, sensing what was going on between Martha and her _Martian_ slide a huge goodie basket in front of them.

Martha looked inside and pulled out a handful of sex toys, she placed a pair of handcuffs in front of the Doctor and waggled her brows.

"You have been spending way too much time with Jack," the Doctor countered, pocketing the cuffs.

"Hey, you're making it sound like I'm a bad influence on our Martha," Jack protested mildly. "It could be the other way around you know."

The foursome burst into laughter.

"Good one Jack." The Doctor quipped.

Jack dipped his hand in the basket of goodies and pulled out five small aerosol cans.

"What is this?" Donna asked, as he passed them out.

"Party favor," he replied, he shook the can vigorously and popped off the top. "This is flavored whipped body cream with a kick," he explained as he sprayed a dollop of it on Donna's right forearm and slowly licked off the strawberry flavored whipped cream. "Mmmm, strawberry."

Donna gasped in surprise and squirmed in her seat as the warm sensation from his lick travelled up her arm and spread throughout her body. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as the heat tickled her clitoris before slowly fading.

Donna held out her arm for Jack to lick her again.

"Make sure we bring plenty of party favors with us to the TARDIS," she said, once the sensation passed. "As mementoes of Martha's party." she quickly added.

The Doctor and Martha couldn't get the tops off their cans quick enough; Martha managed to beat him and sprayed a small amount on his Adam's apple, slowly licked off the chocolate flavored whipped cream and waited for his reaction.

The Doctor's breath hitched – surprised by the tingling feeling between his legs.

He turned to Martha and grinned manically as he flipped her hand over and filled the palm of her hand with whipped cream. She almost melted in a puddle as the Doctor took his sweet time scooping the sweet substance into his mouth. Martha laid her head against the Doctor's chest and enjoyed the euphoric rush.

"Wow," Martha commented. "How kinky is that?"

Jack shuddered in pleasure.

Rafe and Donna took turns licking him.

Jack sighed as he reluctantly stood up.

"Doc, it's time to get ready for Martha's surprise," he said in a raspy voice. "And before you ask, the answer is yes, you _must_ wear the outfit."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed, hoping he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself in front of Martha.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Yes a cliffy, sorry...lol. I hope everyone got the joke about Rafe thinking the Doctor was a Martian because of Donna's nickname for him. Thanks for reading!**  
**


	13. Chapter 13 The Doctor Dances

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews and support, only a few more chapters left. My heartfelt thanks to** Persiflage** for making my words understandable.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm still dreaming...Enjoy! _Do You Wanna Touch is by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts_.

**Chapter Twelve: The Doctor Dances**

The Doctor stared at himself in the full length mirror. He couldn't believe he had let Jack talk him into wearing latex pants and a leather slave harness with matching amulets.

He felt like a Village People reject.

Jack leaned against the doorway of the dressing room and let his blue eyes travel lazily down the Time Lord's slim body. He didn't see what all the fuss was about, the Doctor looked absolutely hot.

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Jack stopped him.

"You look freaking gorgeous," Jack told him. "Kink wear becomes you; it really shows off your huge package."

"Jack!" The Doctor hissed, glaring at him. "You are not allowed to look at me below the waist."

"I couldn't help it," Jack chuckled. "Your little round bum is begging to be bit."

"Unfortunately for you, you will not be the one doing the biting," the Doctor smirked.

"Unfortunately," Jack agreed. "But if I ever get the chance…"

"Never going to happen," the Doctor interjected. "Martha is the only one I want."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and winked.

"You know I'm only kidding with you, Doc," he replied. "Like I had mentioned earlier, I do not want to give Martha just cause to zap my neither regions."

"That's very smart of you," the Doctor grinned, trying to imagine a neutered Jack. He finished his bananarumaorgy, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Okay Jack, I'm ready," he announced.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned. "Do you need a little more time to rehearse?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said, mostly for his own benefit. "I'm not an expert, but I must say I do sound good,"

"It's called studio magic," Jack retorted. He pushed himself off the wall and stretched his limbs. "Okay Doc, I'll go and make sure Martha has a great view of the stage and then I will introduce you to the audience."

"Alright." The Doctor reached out to Jack and caught him by the hand. "Thanks." He pulled his friend into a hug.

"Hey no problem, I'm a sucker for romance." Jack patted him on the back and was about to give the Gallifreyan's tight bum a squeeze, but was stopped in midair.

"Don't even think about it."

"Can't blame me from trying," Jack chuckled, breaking the embrace.

He quickly ruffled the Time Lord's hair and hurried out of the room before he could protest.

**DWDWDW**

Jack was happy to find Martha, Donna and Rafe dancing with each other near their table.

Donna and Martha had an extremely happy Rafe sandwiched between them as they ground their bodies provocatively against each other. Jack chuckled to himself as he observed Rafe's facial expression; the young man was about to explode.

Jack, not wanting to miss out on the action, stood behind Martha and planted his hands on her hips. Martha laughed as she wiggled her bum seductively against his groin. "Doctor Jones, you're a bad girl," he said in a surprised tone. "Keep this up and the Doctor is going to have some serious competition."

Martha turned around in his arms; looked into his eyes and smiled mischievously.

He gave her one of his boyish grins that showed off his dimples.

Martha had to admit to herself when she and Jack were travelling with the Doctor, there were times she had thought about exploring a relationship with the dazzling immortal – but her heart wanted the Doctor.

"Jack, you're incorrigible," she said as he twirled her around several times.

"I wouldn't have got where I am today if I wasn't."

Martha picked up her glass and finished off her drink.

Jack had wrapped his arms around Donna and Rafe, and kissed them firmly on the lips.

"We will finish this later," he promised, giving their bums a playful squeeze. Jack turned to Martha and slid his hand in hers. "The Doctor is ready for you." He gestured for Rafe and Donna to follow them. "I have to make sure you are front row and center for this."

**DWDWDW**

Martha's butterflies anxiously danced in the pit of her stomach.

Jack climbed on stage and signaled for the music to stop.

The party-goers followed the huge spotlight that was beaming on Jack.

"Martha, the Doctor wanted to do something special for you," he explained, grinning from ear to ear. "So he came to me."

Martha rolled her eyes and giggled, if the Doctor had turned to Jack; she could only imagine what sort of advice he had receive.

Donna placed her arm around Martha's shoulders and laughed. "It couldn't be _that_ bad love."

"In all honesty would _you_ take love advice from Jack?" Martha deadpanned.

Donna giggled. "Probably not, but he does know how to charm the skin off a snake."

"Nightingale, this is for you." He winked at her. "Performing for tonight only, everyone give it up for THE DOCTOR!"

The Doctor's hearts pounded hard against his chest as he heard the roar of the crowd.

_This is for Martha,_ he reminded himself as he swallowed down his nervousness.

He walked out of the dressing room, bumping into his backup singers/dancers on the way to the small stage.

"Sorry," he mumbled, combing his fingers through his untamed hair.

"Don't worry honey; you are going to do well," Miss Lura, the drag queen from Polarious 9, purred. Miss Lura was the reigning queen (no pun intended) of Cher's universal female impersonator fan club, a trip to Eros was part of her winnings.

Jack had used his gift of persuasion to convince her to help out the Doctor.

"Listen to _him_ Doctor," Mizz Lizz said in a catty tone, cutting her eyes at her counterpart. The Liza Minnelli impersonator had accused Miss Lura of stealing her favorite pair of breast forms. "_Your _Martha is going to be blown away by your performance."

"Who are you calling_ him_, sweetie?" Miss Lura hissed in her rich baritone voice, stepping up to Mizz Lizz.

"The one with the five o'clock _shadow,_ honey," Mizz Lizz retorted, dripping with sarcasm.

"You ugly cow."

"Where's my breasts, you thief?"

"Gentlemen… err…ladies, please retract your claws," the Doctor said, stepping between them. "We are about to go on."

The Doctor smiled as he stepped on stage, and spotted Martha jumping and cheering him on.

Miss Lura and Mizz Lizz walked gracefully on stage and took their positions behind them.

"Is he wearing mascara?" Martha asked Donna.

Donna nodded her head. "I'm afraid so," she smirked. "Who is he suppose to be, Billy Idol?"

"I think he looks _beautifulsexyhot,"_ Martha replied, becoming aroused. "Those super tight pants leave _nothing_ to the imagination." She licked her lips.

"Wow," Rafe said breathlessly "Is he really _that _huge?"

Donna nudged him in the side and made a face. "Ewww," she shielded her eyes. "I think I'm blinded for life."

Martha laughed.

Jack patted the Doctor on the back for assurance and winked in Mizz Lizz and Miss Lura's direction before leaving the stage.

"Looking good ladies," he complimented.

Mizz Lizz and Miss Laura batted their eyelashes at him.

The Doctor stood behind the mic and smiled wickedly at Martha.

Miss Lura and Mizz Lizz clapped their hands as they encouraged the audience to participate.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…"_ Miss Lura and Mizz Lizz sang in unison. _"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…"_

"_We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy…" _the Doctor belted out, sounding a little nervous.

The people roared their approval.

Martha found herself gushing like a fangirl.

"GO DOCTOR!" she shouted, giving him much needed encouragement.

That was all he needed.

"_Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare  
Yeah…"_

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted, getting into the act.

"_Do you wanna touch…?"_ The Doctor swayed his slim hips from side to side.

"YEAH!"

"_Do you wanna touch…?" _

"YEAH!"

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where…?"_ Miss Lura and Mizz Lizz grabbed their fake breasts and thrust their pelvises forward.

The Doctor locked eyes with Martha.

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where…?"_ he sang to her.

"THERE!" Martha responded in unison with the crowd, as she pointed at the swelling between his legs.

The Doctor offered Martha his hand, she accepted, and he pulled her on stage. He held her close and rubbed his swollen crotch against her.

"_Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare…"_ He quickly flicked his tongue across the back of her neck.

Martha inhaled sharply.

"He is so cool," Rafe gushed.

"_Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair…?"_ The Doctor dropped to his knees and Martha raked her nails against his sensitive scalp.

For a brief moment he had forgotten he was on stage.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_," Mizz Lizz and Miss Lura sang repeatedly, joined by the enthusiastic crowd. _"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

The Time Lord wrapped his arms around Martha and placed the mic in front of her.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,"_ she sang, giggling. "_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

The Doctor gestured for Rafe and Donna to join them on stage as well as Jack, who was standing backstage. They gathered around the mic.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," _Everyone sang, having fun_. "Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah." _

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…." _

**DWDWDW**

Martha and the Doctor left the club right after his performance.

They giggled like love smitten teenagers as they climbed into the carriage.

"Are you sure you know how to drive one of these things?" Martha asked him. "A horse is not like the TARDIS, you can't push a lever here or a button there, and off we go."

"How hard could it be?" he asked, "You take hold of the reins and say giddity up horsey."

"And you being the smartest person in the universe, it would be just that simple," she quipped.

"Exactly," he agreed. "Where to my queen?"

Martha thought for a moment.

"Let's make it simple," she said. "How about the beach?"

"As you wish." He took hold of the reins. "Sit back and relax, we will be at the beach in no time at all."

It took them nearly an hour to get to the beach.

Martha laughed hysterically as the Doctor and the horse butted heads over which direction to take - usually the horse won.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Martha's shoulders as they gazed at the twinkling stars in the sapphire tinted sky. He absently mindedly caressed her arm as she laid her head against his chest and listened to the peaceful rhythm of his hearts. As the native birds cooed at the moon a small smile crept on her lips.

The Doctor glanced down and saw the smile on her face.

"Still laughing at me?" he asked, as he kissed her forehead.

She shook her head. "I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss this enchanted place," she replied.

"We could stay longer if you like," he offered. "After all I am a Time Lord."

Martha looked up at him. "As much as I am tempted to stay here forever, I can't," she sighed. "I have to go back and face Tom and my mum."

His body stiffened at the mention of Francine's name; He wasn't looking forward to being bitched slapped once she found out he was in love with Martha and the reason why her daughter's wedding to Tim had been cancelled.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you from my mum," Martha said, as if she had read his mind.

"Do you think I could appease her wrath with a box of Ba'thysean chocolate?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she giggled.

She turned back to look at the sky.

"Great song by the way," she said after a while. "I wanted to shag you on stage in front of everyone."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to make Rafe jealous,"

"Rafe?" He chuckled, surprised.

Martha nodded. "He has a crush on you," she informed him. "And who could blame him? You were beautifulsexyhot up there, humping the air in those tight pants that show off what you got." She growled lustfully. "I had often wondered what it's like to shag a rockstar."

"Welcome to Eros," he grinned impishly. "Where your wish is our command."

Her breath hitched as a shooting star raced across the sky, leaving a brilliant trail of bright colors that lit up the sky.

"Hurry, make a wish!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Martha closed her eyes and made a wish.

He did the same.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, thinking about her earlier confession.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't come true," Martha replied, thinking about her earlier confession. "But I could give you hints," she said teasingly.

"Okay."

Martha removed her crown and placed it on the floor of the carriage.

The Doctor watched as she climbed out and stood with her hands on hips.

She winked at him.

He winked back.

"_Do you wanna touch…?" _she sang breathlessly, swinging her hips seductively as her hands travelled slowly down her body.

The Doctor sat up and smiled manically. "Yeah!" he growled.

"_Do you wanna touch…?" _She turned around, bent over slightly and wiggled her bum_._

"Yessss," he hissed, his eyes filled with desire.

Martha blew him a kiss.

"_Do you wanna touch me there…?" _She lifted her dress, exposing herself.

He hopped out the carriage.

"I want to do more than touch you," the Doctor stated bluntly, he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. He stepped back and surveyed her body in the moonlight. "Beautiful," he breathed, loving the way she looked standing in nothing but her _fuck me_ pumps.

Martha's butterflies fluttered wildly as he cupped her face in his hands and slowly licked her full lips before assaulting her mouth with his tongue. She raked her nails across his bare back as the kiss deepened. The Doctor moaned in her mouth as his hunger for her increased.

Martha pressed her nude body against his swollen crotch letting him know she wanted more.

Their lips literally_ popped_ as they came up for air.

"How is my wish going to come true if one of us is overdressed?" she whispered coyly. Martha gazed longingly at his engorged shaft that was straining against his tight pants.

The Doctor kicked off his trainers and struggled out of his latex pants, relieved his erection was finally free. He scooped her up in his arms and walked to the carriage.

"I'm going to shag a rockstar aren't I?" she inquired, her voice quivering in anticipation.

"Yep," he answered in a low and seductive voice. "Right and proper."

"How lovely."

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…_

**tbc...**

**A/N: **A few minutes after I had finished this chapter the song Do You Wanna Touch came on the radio so I took it as a good sign...lol

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Day on Eros Part One

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support, it had really encouraged me over the past months of writing this fan fic. Many thanks to **Persiflage**, for her skills, she is truly awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: **Really? Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: The Last Day on Eros - Part One**

The soft cooing of the native birds woke up the sleeping couple.

Martha reluctantly pulled herself into a sitting position and gasped.

The sapphire sky of Eros looked as if an artist had decided to use it as a canvas and added a blush of pink, marigold, lavender and orange to enhance its brilliance.

The Doctor sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head against his chest.

"Have you ever seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful?" she whispered.

"I'm holding her," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

Martha lifted her chin and stared at the serene look on his face.

A few days ago, if someone had told Martha that she and the Doctor would be sitting nude, on a beach, watching the sunrise on an alien planet, she would had laughed at them.

A few days ago, if someone had told her the Doctor would confess his love for her, she would have recommended that they go and have their head examine.

"What?" he asked, sensing her eyes on him.

"I was thinking what a difference a few days make." she replied, before kissing his chin.

Today, Martha Jones believed in miracles.

**DWDWDW**

"How about starting our last day on Eros with a swim?" the Doctor suggested, tucking her braids behind her ears. "Then we will go back to the hotel and join Jack and Donna…"

"And Rafe," Martha added.

"…and Rafe for breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Martha stood up and grabbed his hands, helping him to his feet. Together they ran, splashing into the water with great relish.

Once Martha realized how chilly the water was, she tried to run to the shore but the Doctor grabbed her by the waist and dragged her in amid her shrieks and protests.

"Doctor, you are in so much trouble," she giggled, wiping the water from her eyes. "I am going to punish you for this."

"Please do," he said, "I like the way you punish me."

"I bet you do," she countered, thinking about their little adventure at the Roman bath house.

He dipped his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm you taste a little salty," he teased.

"No thanks to you," she bit him playfully on the chest.

"Do that again, Martha Jones," the Doctor growled lustfully.

"I had always suspected that you were a bit kinky." she grinned, staring into his brown eyes.

"Says the woman who begged me to tie her up," he countered.

"And you did," she shot back.

They both laughed.

"Come on let's finish our swim so we can get back to the hotel," he suggested.

"Alright," she said. "Come on old man, race you." She swam away from him.

"Who are you calling an old man?" he chuckled, catching up with her after a few long graceful strokes. He deliberately splashed her with water as he passed her.

"You are begging to be punished!" she shouted, spitting water out of her mouth.

The Doctor swim back to her side and encircled her. "Quit teasing me,"

Martha dived underwater and kissed his erection and came up for air.

"Is that all you're going to do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Why should I continue?" she asked coyly, as the twinges of desire tickled her clitoris.

He swam behind her and bit her on the neck.

"Why? Because I can't get enough of _my_ Martha Jones," he hissed, licking the outline of her ear before biting her earlobe.

She swallowed – hard.

_Dammit, what possessed her to tell him that she found biting erotic?_

"So you want to play the biting game?" she asked, her voice betraying her desire.

He nodded. "Don't you, Martha Jones?"

The way he said her name, sent her butterflies into orbit.

She bit his right nipple as a response.

His breath hitched.

"If we're going to play this game properly we have to go ashore," Martha informed him before biting his left nipple.

The Doctor encircled his arms around her waist and drew her near him the moment they came to shore, pulling her into his lap as they sat on the cool sand.

"You are one kinky bastard," Martha commented, biting him on the lips.

"Says the woman who gets turned on by mild pain," he quipped, smelling her arousal.

She inhaled sharply as he bit her breasts.

"More…please…" she begged.

"My pleasure," he growled, biting between her breasts.

Martha grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling his face close to hers.

She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down until she tasted blood, the Doctor shivered, loving the odd sensation of pleasure and pain.

"Neck…" he moaned.

Martha obliged, tattooing both sides of his neck with a set of teeth marks.

"Stomach…" she hissed, guiding his fingers between her legs.

He left a trail of wet kisses as he moved down her body, Martha arched forward to give him more access.

He sunk his teeth into her soft flesh.

Martha screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor couldn't believe how wet she was as he inserted his fingers inside her.

Martha slid her hand between his legs and wrapped her small hand around his hard shaft.

"I going to make you scream my name," she informed him.

"Please," the Doctor begged.

He removed his fingers as she pushed him on his back and straddled him; he placed his hands on her hips as she lowered herself onto his stiff cock.

The connection caused him to gasp as her vaginal muscles welcomed his engorged member with a squeeze.

Martha shut her eyes and gyrated slowly above him.

The Doctor reached up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs and index fingers pinching her erect nipples.

A small moan escaped from her lips

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, a wicked smiled spread on her lips.

She picked up the pace as she ground herself against him.

The Doctor gasped as he arched his back upward to keep up with her increasing rhythm.

Martha dug her nails in his flesh and leaned her head back.

He stared in awe at the sight of her mahogany skin taking on an ethereal glow as the sunrays engulfed her. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She suddenly stopped and made love to him at a painstakingly slow pace, whenever he tried to pick up the tempo, Martha would punished him by biting him, which only heightened his arousal.

Soon he was begging Martha for sweet release.

"Please Martha," he whimpered. "I don't think I can hold out much longer."

She leaned over and nibbled on his lips.

"I thought you were enjoying your punishment," she whispered near his ear.

The Doctor entangled his hands in her braids and snaked his tongue in her mouth. He licked the walls of her mouth before teasing her tongue in a game of hide and seek.

Martha melted a little.

He took advantage of her weakened state by grabbing her bum to hold her steady as he pounded into her.

"Martha," he moaned as he thrust faster and deeper.

Her name became his mantra.

At this point Martha was beyond caring as the muscles in her abdomen tightened as she neared her climax. The Doctor screamed in feverish delirium as Martha raked her nails across his chest as she shuddered uncontrollably.

He followed moments later filling her with his seed.

Martha collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

The Doctor wrapped his arms her, planting butterfly kisses on her sweaty forehead.

"Cheater," Martha replied, as she listened to the hammering of his twin hearts. "You know I have to punish you for what you did."

A satisfied smirk played on his lips.

"Looking forward to it."

**tbc...**

**A/N:** Eros had brought out the kinkiness in everyone... lol Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 The Last Day on Eros Part Two

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends! Don't eat too much turkey! Thanks for all the love and support, I truly appreciate it! **Persiflage **you rock girl!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am still waiting... Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: The Last Day on Eros – Part Two**

"Well hello you two," Jack purred as they walked into the penthouse. "You're just in time for breakfast." He nodded towards the balcony where Donna and Rafe were already seated. "Care to join us?"

"Sure, let us wash up a bit," the Doctor replied.

"Are you sure that all you need is a few minutes?" Jack queried; they were bathed in each other's scent and by the looks Martha and the Doctor were giving each other he wasn't sure it was going to be that simple.

"Give us five minutes Jack," Martha assured him. "Ten minutes tops."

She giggled as the Doctor grabbed her bum.

Jack raised his eyebrows with a _yeah right_ expression on his face.

"Really Jack, we will be there in ten minutes," the Doctor reiterated.

Martha laced her fingers in his and began tugging him in the direction of their room.

"Doctor," she said coyly, giving him a seductive smile. "I'm hungry."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he pondered over her statement.

Jack was tempted to ask Martha what she was hungry for, but decided against it.

"I'll make sure to keep your food warm," Jack quipped.

"Trust me Jack," the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Martha and I will be there."

They sprinted towards their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Jack heard the shuffling of feet followed by Martha's laughter.

He shook his head softly and headed towards the balcony to join Rafe and Donna.

Jack chuckled as he took his place at the table.

"I thought I heard the Doctor and Martha," Donna said as she filled her bowl with fruit.

"You did," he said with an impish grin on his face.

"Are they going to join us?"

"We'll see."

**DWDWDW**

True to their words, the Doctor and Martha stepped out on the balcony ten minutes later.

"Morning everyone," Martha sang. "Everything looks yummy."

Jack swore she _floated_ to her chair.

The Doctor greeted his friends with a big smiled on his lips and sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, smells good too," he added, filling his plate. He turned to Rafe who was looking at him in a fanboy kind of way. "Morning, Rafe."

"Morning Doctor," he gushed, "I just have to tell you how fantastic you were last night," he added quickly, blushing.

"Oi, there goes his ego," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Growing bigger by the second." She reached over with her fork and pretended to pop his inflating ego.

The Time Lord chuckled.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, stealing food from Martha's plate.

"Hey, eat your own food," she said, smacking his hand away.

"The food tastes better coming from your plate," he explained, spearing a piece of fruit from her plate and quickly shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm, delicious." He smacked his lips and winked at her.

"You're going to pay dearly for that Time Lord," she warned him.

"Can't wait," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Martha picked up a banana, peeled back the skin, dipped it in honey and flicked her tongue seductively over the length of the fruit.

"Uh…Nightingale…?" Jack stammered, his eyes focusing on her mouth, he knew he shouldn't be having_ those _kinds of thoughts about Martha, but hey he was _Jack_. He has those kinds of _thoughts _about everyone.

Rafe remained speechless; he _pretended_ to be the banana.

"Mmmm delicious," she moaned, winking at the Doctor as she licked the excess honey off her luscious lips.

The Doctor smiled impishly. "Practicing for later?" he quipped.

"Of course," she confessed, smiling innocently.

Rafe and Jack nearly choked on their own saliva – surprised by Martha's answer.

"Men," Donna laughed. "Good work Martha, they all have stiffies."

"Thank you love."

**DWDWDW**

After breakfast Rafe took Donna and Martha shopping as Jack and the Doctor lounged around suite.

"Martha has really loosened you up," Jack said. "You're a totally different person from a few days ago."

The Doctor's eyes twinkled. "The love of a good woman has done wonders for this lonely old man," he replied with a huge smile on his face. "Martha is good for me."

Jack studied the peaceful expression on his friend's face and chuckled.

"You're whipped," he concluded. "Martha has you wrapped around her little finger."

"What's wrong with that?" the Doctor asked, "that doesn't mean I'm less of a man because I happened to be in love with the amazing Martha Jones."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, I didn't mean to offend you," he said. "I was just making an observation."

"No offense taken." He graced the ex-Time Agent with a manic smile. He reached for the menu on the end table and began flipping through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"The most romantic adventure on the planet," he replied, stopping in the middle of the last page. He reached for the phone. "I want Martha's last night on Eros to be unforgettable."

**DWDWDW**

Donna dapped a small drop of the exotic perfume on her wrist and waved it under Rafe's nose, then Martha's.

"What do you think?" she asked, putting the sampler back on the counter.

"It's nice," Martha replied. "What do you think Rafe?"

Rafe shrugged his shoulders. "It's not you,"

Donna grabbed a two ounce crystal bottle of the perfume from the counter.

"Mum will love it." she explained.

As Rafe haggled with the saleswoman for a cheaper price, Martha and Donna took the opportunity to rest their feet.

"What are you going to do about Rafe?" Martha asked, looking at the pretty young man. "He seems to like you and Jack an awful lot."

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I know I can't keep him," she sighed, admiring the view. "He is pretty, isn't he?"

Martha nodded in agreement.

"As if he had stepped off the pages of _GQ UK _magazine."

"Speaking of Spaceboy," Donna said changing the subject. "Will you be traveling with us full time?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, he hasn't asked me."

Donna looked at her in disbelief. "Is he daft? Should I go and smack some sense into him?"

"I think he doesn't want to put any more pressure on me," Martha replied. "He knows I still have to have a face to face with Tom, and then there is my mum to contend with…" She shook her head. "He is being considerate; I'm sure once everything is settled he will ask me."

"I had forgotten all about Francine," Donna said with a bleak expression on her face. "If your mum is anything like my mum… I'll make sure there will be plenty of ice handy."

Martha chuckled. "What is it with the Doctor and mothers?"

Before Donna could answer, her cell phone buzzed she fished it out her bag and read the text.

"It's from Jack," she said, texting him back. "He said we are to meet him and the Doctor on the south pier in an hour."

"Really what for?"

"He didn't say." Her phone buzzed again. She read the text and giggled. "Private joke." She replied, answering the curious expression on Martha's face.

Rafe proudly handed Donna her newly purchased perfume.

"Here you go, my red headed mistress."

"Thank you my pretty."

Donna rewarded him with a gentle pat on the head.

Martha looked at her friend and stifled a laugh.

"Where to now?" Rafe asked.

"How about a café?" Martha suggested. "Shopping makes me hungry."

"Great idea love," Donna replied, hooking her arm in Martha's. "Pretty, lead the way."

**DWDWDW**

An hour later, Donna, Martha and their packages met the Doctor and Jack on the south pier.

"I hope you left enough for everyone else," the Doctor teased, taking Martha's bags from her.

"I don't know, Donna and I were on a mission," Martha replied, greeting him with a kiss. She looked around at the shops and restaurants on the left side of the pier and the gorgeous yachts on that were docked on the right. "Satisfy my curiosity."

"You, Martha Jones, are going to spend the rest of your day on a fabulous yacht," he explained as if she had won a prize on a game show. "The appropriately named yacht, the Aphrodite, will take us on a leisurely cruise up and down the coast; stopping at ports in between where you can shop until you drop or…"

"Or," Donna echoed in the background.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he smirked, winking at Donna. "Or if you are tired of shopping, you could join me in the Jacuzzi for some much needed relaxation."

"Red, I can give you a massage," Jack offered, sidling up to her. "I do know how to take away your aches and pains," he hissed, nibbling her ear.

Donna's face turned as red as her hair.

"Shopping is so overrated," she mumbled, batting her eyes at Jack.

**DWDWDW**

Martha opted for some much needed relaxation.

She changed into her bikini and joined the Doctor in the Jacuzzi.

"What do you think?" he asked, handing her a glass of wine.

Martha stared at the spectacular view before them and sighed dreamily.

"Amazing," she replied. "Just like everything else this weekend."

She tucked her braids behind her ears and smiled brightly.

"Everything?" he mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," she confirmed, gazing into his brown eyes.

He wrapped his slim arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"This is only the beginning Martha Jones," he vowed, as he absently minded began to play with her belly ring.

**DWDWDW**

As the _Aphrodite_ made her way up and down the coast; her four passengers relaxed and soaked up the sun.

The Doctor kept everyone laughing as he told them stories of the misadventures of his past lives.

Jack tried to talk everyone into a game of strip poker.

Donna wrinkled her nose and told him she had no desire to see the Doctor's pale ass.

The Doctor whole heartedly agreed.

Martha seconded, saying his pale ass belonged to her.

**DWDWDW**

At sunset, the _Aphrodite_ anchored off a small island.

"Martha Jones are you ready for your last adventure on Eros?" the Time Lord asked as he entwined his long fingers in hers.

"Yes," Martha replied breathlessly, wondering what he had planned.

He helped her into the small boat and smiled mysteriously as one of the crew members rowed them to shore.

"Doctor Smith and company please follow me," the captain instructed them.

The foursome followed him down a small brick path.

The captain stopped in front a tall iron gate, a generous smile spread on his lips.

He opened the gate with great dramatic flair; the intoxicating aroma of flowers greeted them.

"Wow," Martha gasped, taking in the sight before her. "This-this…wow," she stammered, words couldn't express what she wanted to say.

They were surrounded by some of the most gorgeous flowers she had ever seen.

"Is this the Garden of Eden?" Donna whispered, looking around in child-like wonderment.

"I don't know beautiful," Jack answered, kissing the back of her neck. "But if not, this place comes damn near it."

The native birds cooed as they hopped from flower to flower, greedily gobbling down the flowers' sweet nectar. Some stopped in mid feed to cock their heads to one side and observe the visitors with great interest for a few seconds before returning their attention back to the task at hand.

As the moon took its position in the evening sky, the white silvery flowers began their nightly serenade.

The Doctor held Martha in his arms as their love song reduced them to tears.

"How beautiful," Donna sniffed.

Jack nodded in agreement, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

As they continued to listen, a small whirlwind of winged creatures encircled them.

"Bugs!" Donna yelled, hiding her face in Jack's chest.

"No Donna, moon nymphs!" Martha corrected her, her brown eyes twinkling. "Aren't they amazing?"

"They are kind of cute," Jack agreed, flirting outrageously with the winged beings.

Donna looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Tinkerbell, is that you?"

Martha, Jack and the Doctor chuckled.

Several of them landed on Donna, taking a great interest in her red mane.

"Donna you better watch out," the Doctor warned her as he interpreted what they were saying amongst themselves. "They are trying to figure out how to separate you from your hair."

"Ouch!" Donna cried as several strands of hair were plucked from her scalp. "Bad Tinkerbell," she hissed, glaring at the offending nymphs.

The Doctor promptly scolded them, telling them they had hurt the goddess Ryen's friend. The nymphs, feeling ashamed, offered Donna her hair back.

"No, you keep it, just don't do it again."

Their little faces lit up as they carried away their prize.

**DWDWDW**

As Jack, the Doctor, Martha and Donna continued their walk around the lush garden, the moon nymphs followed closely behind; taking great pleasure in rubbing their faces with Martha's braids until they were bathed in her scent.

"How come Tinkerbell and crew aren't trying to scalp you?" Donna asked.

"Tinkerbell is a fairy," the Doctor informed her. "Not a nymph – big difference." Donna rolled her eyes. "And to answer your question," he continued, ignoring her reaction. "_My_ Martha is a goddess." He beamed with a glint in his eyes.

"They think I'm the reincarnation of their night goddess Ryen," Martha explained, throwing him a dirty glance.

"What?" he said innocently, "I didn't lie."

Once they came upon a babbling brook, the nymphs took their leave.

Martha, feeling a little silly, took off her sandals and jumped into the brook.

The cool water felt refreshing on her tired feet.

She shut her eyes and sighed happily.

"Come on, join me," she urged her friends. She reached down and grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Donna.

Donna gasped as the wet sand hit her in the mouth.

"Come on Donna," Martha laughed, "play with me."

"Yeah Donna, go and _play_ with Martha," Jack replied, leering at the two women.

"Jack, get your mind out the gutter," the Doctor hissed, taking off his trainers.

He jumped in next to Martha.

She squealed as he shoved mud down her bikini bottom.

"No. You. Didn't," she laughed, wiggling her bum.

Donna slipped out her trainers and dipped her right foot in the brook.

Jack snuck up behind her and pushed her in.

She landed on her bottom.

"Jack Harkness!" she shouted in mocked horror.

Jack ran for cover as the trio pelted him with mud pies.

Donna turned to Martha, "Don't think I had forgotten about you missy," she grinned mischievously.

Martha braced herself for the cold slimy brown sludge to make contact with her face; instead the Doctor caught Donna off guard and dumped a huge pile of mud on her head.

"Oi, your skinny arse is mine Spaceboy!" she hissed.

Jack retaliated by diving in the water, taking Martha down with him.

"Jack!" Martha giggled, "No fair!"

They were so busy acting like a bunch of five years old; they didn't notice the young man and woman observing them in the distance.

"Uh…hello?" the Doctor greeted sheepishly, digging mud out his ears.

"Hello," the young man greeted them. "Please follow me."

"What?"

His light brown eyes met the Doctor's.

"You and your lady, follow me please."

The Doctor turned to Martha.

She smiled shyly as she stepped out the water and gathered her sandals.

The young woman stepped forward and smiled at Jack.

"You and your lady, follow me please," she said softly.

The couples parted ways.

"Is this part of our adventure?" Martha whispered as she and the Doctor followed their guide to a grassy field.

"…"

"Doctor…"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Take a look," he whispered.

Martha's heart pounded excitedly in her chest.

"Oh my god! Doctor," she gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "Am I seeing things?"

"No my love," he assured her. "He is real."

The horse, the color of midnight, stood proudly; he was _very_ aware that he was the object of the beautiful woman's admiration.

"Pegasus," she said breathlessly.

The magnificent beast nodded his head as he heard his name roll off Martha's tongue. His wings fluttered slightly as he turned in their direction.

Their guide turned and smiled at the couple.

"Come closer," he instructed them.

The Doctor and Martha slowly approached the beautiful animal. The young man reached out and gently stroked Pegasus' mane. He beckoned for them to do the same.

Martha was in love.

"Can I keep him?"

The Doctor laughed. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid not."

"Awww," she pouted.

"You can keep me if you like."

"I like," she said, gleefully.

Once their guide was sure Pegasus was comfortable with them, he commanded the fabled horse to kneel. He showed Martha how to mount him. Her butterflies fluttered excitedly as she grabbed Pegasus' mane and swung her short legs over the side. The Doctor climbed on behind her and slid his arms around her waist to make sure Martha was safe.

Pegasus stood and spread his wings.

Martha giggled nervously.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

Martha nodded.

Pegasus flapped his massive wings and took flight.

**DWDWDW**

"Oh my god! Doctor, this is incredible!" Martha gasped as they soared over Eros.

Her heart raced in her chest as Pegasus flew higher and higher in the sky.

"I knew you would like it," he said, pleased.

"I wish Jack and Donna were here."

"I wouldn't worry about them; they are having their own adventure."

They rode in companionable silence as they took in the breathtaking view.

Martha thought about her life with the Doctor.

Ever since the man from Gallifrey came into her life, it'd been one adventure after another.

Some of it was good and some of it was bad, but she wouldn't trade a second of it.

She thought how close she had come to giving him up and shuddered.

Martha knew the next few days ahead were going to be rough – especially talking to her mum. She was preparing for Francine trying to convince her Tom was the better choice, the _safe _choice.

She didn't want safe.

If the Year that Never Was had taught her only one thing, it had taught Martha that life was precious and she had planned to make every second of her life count whether on earth or with the Doctor.

"Hang on love, we're about to land," the Doctor said, tightening his arms around her.

Pegasus landed a few yards away from a marble gazebo.

"Where are we?" she asked as she slid off Pegasus's back.

"Questions, questions, questions," the Doctor smirked.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her into the gazebo.

The gazebo was lit up by a huge candle chandelier that hung from the ceiling and several candelabras that were placed around the room. Pillows were strewn across the floor and in the middle of it all was a picnic basket waiting for them with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I hope you are hungry Martha Jones," he whispered, leading her to the blanket.

"Famished," she replied, sitting down on the floor. She gazed at him as he opened the bottle of wine.

"What?"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Smith?"

"What if I am, Miss Jones?"

He handed her a glass of wine.

"Ah ha so you admit it, all of this is a ploy to get into my knickers."

"And what a pair of knickers they are,"

"They are full of dried mud," she quipped. "Someone thought it was funny to stuff them with mud."

"Rest assured I will give you a proper bath."

Martha giggled as she took a sip from her glass as they locked eyes.

"My mum warned me about men like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, thank goodness I rarely listen to my mother."

After they'd eaten their fill and the leftovers was put away the Doctor and Martha took their glasses and bottle of wine and went outside. He took her hands in his and led her to a small clearing where a hot tub was waiting to be used

"Well?" he asked, "Shall we?"

"By all means."

The Doctor and Martha quickly shed the few clothes they were wearing.

"I'm so happy you didn't listen to your mother," the Doctor hissed as he bit her on the neck.

Martha moaned.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"I promise not to let my mum slap you into your next incarnation."

**A/N: **Only a few more chapters left... Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and support! Thanks to her awesomeness **Persiflage,** you are appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing...Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Goodbye**

The captain of the _Aphrodite_ greeted the smiling couples with a warm smile.

From the euphoric expressions on their faces, he didn't have to ask how their night had turned out.

On the short trip back to the yacht, Martha and the Doctor talked in hushed tones in between snogging.

Jack and Donna sat with their arms wrapped around each other with a perpetual smile etched on their lips.

**DWDWDW**

Donna made sure several of the hotel's super plushy robes and slippers made it into their luggage along with the majority of exotic oils and bath gels.

Martha stepped out on the balcony and let her eyes wandered over the beautiful landscape. She was already missing the place. She laughed to herself as she remembered her last conversation with Donna before they arrived on Eros. '_What ever happens on Eros stays on Eros._' Donna informed her. Little had she known that what happened on Eros would change her life _forever. _

The Doctor watched Martha as he leaned against the door frame, uncertain if he should invade her privacy.

She smiled as she felt his eyes on her.

"When did you realize that you were in love with me?" she asked, gazing at the beach.

"Well," he began, pushing himself off the doorframe. "To be honest, I knew I had more than _friendly _feelings for you _before _you left me the first time," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. The Time Lord stepped up behind her and kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her. "I was such an idiot," he sighed.

"I agree," she replied.

"Martha, I thought if I kept you at arm's length…anyway you stayed on my mind the entire time you were gone. I couldn't go anywhere in the TARDIS without something always reminding me of you. A whiff of lavender whenever I walked past your bedroom or an old post it note on the refrigerator, reminding me we needed to go shopping. You don't know how badly I wanted to phone you just to hear your voice."

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I was a coward, plus I was afraid that you had moved on and had forgotten about me."

"You are hard to forget," she chuckled.

"But you did, you had gotten yourself engaged to saint Tip."

"Tom."

"What's that?"

"His name is Tom."

"Yeah…I thought I was happy for you…finding someone…that wasn't _me_."

"I had a feeling you were faking it," she confessed.

"You did?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But then again it was wishful thinking on my part."

"When you were kidnapped by the Sontarans, I nearly lost it." He tightened his grip as he relieved the memory. "Martha, it made me realized what I have known to be true all along…"

"That you loved me," she interjected.

"Yeah."

They fell silent.

"I should have taken you up on your offer to travel with you again," she said a few minutes later.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was wearing Tom's ring, you had Donna…and I didn't want to fall back into the habit of wanting something I couldn't have."

"I should have told you."

"I'm glad you didn't, otherwise I would have always felt guilty about breaking things off with Tom."

"And now?"

"My relationship with Tom was built on a fantasy of the Tom I had met during that _Year_." A faraway look was in her eyes. "Doctor you should have seen him, the Tom I had met was brave, strong, and he treated me as an_ equal_. My opinions _mattered_, Doctor we would talk for hours…"

A twinge of jealously raced through the Doctor's hearts.

"When I met Tom again, I thought it would be the same. Don't get me wrong, this Tom is brave, strong and caring, but he's controlling, and I was so willing to go along with whatever he wanted because of the guilt – he gave up his life for me." She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You don't have to…"

Martha shook her head.

"I need to get this all out," she said, stopping him in mid sentence. "Because I _need_ for you to know that my breaking up with Tom isn't _all_ about my love for you. My mum and Tom are going to try to make you the villain and that is simply not true." She listened to his hearts beating for a few seconds before continuing. "I had even agreed to stay earthbound after our marriage."

"Martha, you didn't," he gasped, shocked that she was willing to clip her wings of adventure for a man who obviously didn't appreciate her.

She nodded.

"It was the _guilt_, plus having my mum feeding him tales of gore didn't help much, so you could imagine the rows we had after I had returned from assisting you with one crisis after another. The worst of them was after the five months you, Jack, Donna and I had spent on Ckybrint 5."

"So he doesn't know that you spent nearly the entire time working on a vaccine that prevented the premature deaths of children?"

Martha shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Before I had a chance to explained, he went on a tirade about Torchwood, but mostly about you and your influence over me. That's when I told him he could shove it up his ass and kicked him out my flat."

The Doctor chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; you never forced me into doing anything I didn't want to do." Martha took a deep breath and exhaled. "For a week, my mother bombarded me with calls along with his mother pleading with me to give him another chance, and like a fool I gave in. Tom apologized, explaining the reason he had lashed out was because of his fear of losing me and I had agreed to give up travelling beyond Earth - this was to be my last trip."

The Doctor turned her in his arms and looked into her brown eyes.

They were filled with unshed tears.

"I-I couldn't do it," she stammered. "I couldn't give up you, Donna, Jack…the TARDIS…I might as well stop breathing."

"Oh Martha." He kissed her passionately on the lips, realizing how close he'd come to losing her. "_My_ Martha," he whispered, choking back a sob. "My beautiful and brilliant Martha Jones."

Martha shut her eyes and laid her head against his chest, holding him close.

"I'm here love," she said softly, her voice full of emotion. "I'm here."

**DWDWDW**

Donna and Jack was pleasantly surprise to see Rafe waiting in the hotel lobby as the four of them walked out of the private elevator.

His steel gray eyes moved from Donna to Jack, then to Donna again.

"I-I just had to say goodbye," he explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Jack engulfed him in a bear hug and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Donna did the same.

"Take care of yourself, my pretty," Donna said, kissing him again.

"I will my red headed goodness,"

Rafe turned in the direction of the Doctor and Martha.

He gave the Doctor a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, surprising him.

"You are so awesome," he gushed. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

The Doctor blushed slightly.

"Rafe, it was a pleasure to meet you too."

"Goodbye Rafe," Martha murmured, into his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Martha," he bent down until his mouth was close to her ear. "I will never look at a banana the same way again," he whispered in a seductive tone.

Martha laughed.

The Doctor glared at Rafe – warning him he was getting a little too friendly with _his_ Martha.

Rafe got the message; he quickly kissed her goodbye and stepped away.

The hotel clerk pouted as the Time Lord stepped forward to settle their bill.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked, her voice strained with emotion.

He turned and looked at Martha, it was her choice whether they stayed or not.

She slowly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but we have to go,"

"Alright." She smiled weakly. "I had to give it a try."

The Doctor paid the bill and rejoined the group.

Martha entwined her fingers with his; he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Everest, aided by Rafe, piled their luggage in the back of the hotel's jeep.

"We hate to see our guests go," Everest said sadly, his green eyes filled with tears. "But I hope your stay was everything you'd dreamed of?" he said hopefully.

Martha and the Doctor gazed into each other's eyes and smiled brightly.

"It was everything, and more," the Doctor assured him.

Martha watched Rafe as he stared longingly at Donna and Jack.

"I think someone wants to leave with us," she informed him, nodding towards the pretty young man. "Will you be okay if we take him with us? He really is harmless and it will make Jake and Donna happy."

He looked at Jack and Donna; they too were gazing at Rafe longingly.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Donna, Jack… Rafe, the TARDIS has plenty of …"

Donna interrupted him by hitting him playfully on the arm. "I'm might have to take back some of the things I had said about you Martian boy." She hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with a knowing smile on his face.

"Do you really have to ask?" Donna smirked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Martha laughed, knowing the slap meant that she loved him.

Rafe's eyes widened – surprised by the offer.

"Well?" Jack smirked. "Are you going to join us or not?"

He pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he responded breathlessly, before snogging Donna senseless.

Martha brought the Doctor's hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Since you'd made our friends happy, I am going to make you _very_ happy," she informed him, licking her lips.

"Just how happy are you going to make me?"

"Think handcuffs, feathers, and an insane amount of whipped cream," she growled, tracing the outline of his shaft with her fingernail.

His trousers became a little tighter.

The Doctor bent over and bit the tip of her ear.

Martha bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"Would you wear a garter belt and fishnet stockings?" he hissed, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, fighting the urge to ask him to bite her neck.

"Yes please, and your 'fuck me' pumps?"

"Anything you want," she assured him. "

He swallowed – hard.

Martha shrieked as he lifted her in his arms and sprinted for the door.

"Martha and I will meet the rest of you at the TARDIS," he called over his shoulders.

"Why is the Doctor in such a rush?" Rafe asked, as they watched Martha hanging on for dear life as the Time Lord sprinted across the parking lot.

"Martha got him all hot and bothered." Jack chuckled, placing his arms around his lovers.

"And what is a TARDIS?"

Donna winked at Jack, a smile on her lips. "Oh, you have to see it for yourself, my pretty," she said as they climbed into the jeep.

**DWDWDW**

Martha laughed as the Doctor gently placed her on the ground.

Several minutes later, Everest parked the jeep near the blue police box.

The Doctor and Martha grinned as they watched Rafe's mouth drop.

"Are you sure all of us can fit in that tiny thing?" he asked, in disbelief.

"See for yourself," The Doctor smirked as he slid his key into the lock and unlocked the TARDIS. "Rafe," he said, gesturing towards the door. "Be my guest."

Rafe scratched his head as he slowly approached the door and stepped inside.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "It is bigger on the inside!" The foursome doubled over in laughter as Rafe rushed out the door, jumping around like an excited child. "How cool is that?"

Once their luggage was placed on board the TARDIS, they bid Everest farewell for the last time.

"Come back and visit us soon," he said as he tried to maintain his composure.

"We will," Jack assured him.

"And oh…"

"We know," Martha quipped.

"You're on the menu," they all said in unison.

Everest chuckled and waved goodbye.

The Doctor locked the door behind him and walked up the ramp.

A few seconds later, the TARDIS disappeared before Everest's eyes.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor laughed as Rafe babbled on about the TARDIS.

They were in the kitchen having tea and sandwiches.

"This is so wonderful," he said, stroking the walls.

The TARDIS purred in delight.

"She is wonderful," Martha agreed, winking at the Doctor.

He grabbed Martha by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't eat too much," he whispered in her ear. "You have to save room for dessert."

"How could I forget?" she whispered back before licking his lips.

Donna, Rafe and Jack took this as a sign to disappear.

"My, I didn't realize how tired I am," Jack said, faking a yawn.

"Me too," Donna seconded, stretching her arms. "I'm ready for a nap." She stood to leave. "Who wants to join me?"

Rafe and Jack quickly pushed themselves up from the table.

She tossed her red hair in a flirting manner over her shoulders and walked seductively out of the room with the two men following closely behind.

The TARDIS shooed the Doctor and Martha out of the kitchen.

"I guess the old girl wants us to take a nap too," he quipped, smiling from ear to ear.

"_Sleeping_ is the furthest thing on your mind, Time Lord," Martha laughed, giving his tight bum a squeeze.

He growled his response.

He led her down the long corridor of the TARDIS.

Bypassing her bedroom, he stopped in front of a bright orange door and opened it.

"Our room," he announced, as he lifted Martha into his arms as carried her over the threshold.

The huge room was illuminated by small thick white candles in red candle holders all over the room.

The Doctor placed her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing around the room. "We could always change it if it's not to your liking."

Martha glanced around the room, lavender walls went well with the eclectic mixture of antique and modern furniture.

"I wouldn't chance a thing," she said.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Okay, so you were right."

The TARDIS laughed, please that Martha loved the room.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor let out a low whistle as Martha pranced around the room in a leather corset, a black garter belt, fishnet stockings, and her ankle strap 'fuck me' pumps.

He was stripped naked and handcuffed to the bed.

"You like what you see, Mr. Smith?" she growled.

"Very much, Miss Jones." he answered, looking at her appreciatively.

"Good." She sashayed to the nightstand and picked up the long white feather.

The Doctor's hearts pounded with excitement as he anticipated her next move.

Martha climbed into bed next to him and brushed the feather lightly over his body, paying extra attention to his erection. A cat-like smile formed on her lips as he jerked under the feather's gentle caresses.

"You like that don't you, Mr. Smith?" she whispered, as she tickled his balls.

He jerked again.

"Yes I do," he whimpered.

Martha bent over and bit his bottom lip.

"Do you like that too?"

"Oh yes."

"How about this?"

She twirled her tongue around his erect nipples.

"That too," he moaned.

Martha brushed the feather along the pulsating vein of his stiff cock, and the Doctor cried out her name as he arched upward.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he gasped, "Please continue."

"As you wish."

She put down the feather, and placed a piece of banana flavored candy in his mouth, which he sucked on for several minutes before she invaded his mouth. Their tongues volleyed back and forth…

Back and forth…

Until nothing remained but the sweet taste of their saliva.

Martha squirmed as her clitoris began to throb.

"Bite," she begged, offering him her neck.

He obeyed.

She called out his name.

The Doctor twitched and moaned as Martha covered his body with hot, wet kisses.

He yelled for more.

Martha opened the whipped cream and slathered it over his chest and cock, and proceeded to lick him clean.

He almost broke the headboard as Martha took him in her mouth.

Her desire for him rose as the throbbing between her legs increased.

"Martha," he grunted, thrusting his cock deeper into her mouth. "Don't stop, please…"

The Doctor muttered in Gallifreyan as his seed spurted down her throat.

She hungrily swallowed his sweet essence until he had no more to give.

Martha released him from her mouth, and licked and kissed her way up his trembling body.

"You're very tasty, Mr. Smith," she growled. "Especially with whipped cream."

She unlocked the handcuffs.

The Doctor quickly nudged Martha on her back and spread her legs.

Her arousal caressed his senses.

He dipped two fingers in the whipped cream and smeared it over her nipples.

He inserted two fingers in her slick core as he slowly licked the whipped cream off her nipples.

"Oh Doctor," she moaned, gyrating her hips against his hand.

"Want me to bring you off?" he asked, in between licks.

"Yes please," she whimpered.

He replaced his fingers with his engorged shaft.

The bed springs beneath them sang as the Doctor and Martha ground against each other, each bringing the other closer to their climax.

It wasn't long before Martha screamed out his name as her nails dug into his sensitive scalp.

The Doctor soon followed.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Martha stroked his sweaty back, as her breathing returned to normal.

The Time Lord gently rolled to his side, careful not to break their connection.

He lifted her chin and gazed into her brown eyes.

Until they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: **From some reason the song _Fishnet_ by Morris Day was on my mind... Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 Home  Part One

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and support... this is unbeta'd if you are interested please send me an email...

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing upon a star...Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen: Home – Part One**

Donna leaned her head against Jack's chest.

They were sitting in bed, talking as Rafe slept.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, running her hand through Rafe's soft, baby fine hair.

Jack planted a kiss on her temple and grinned.

"You mean after you show your mother the_ souvenir_ you brought home from Eros?" Jack quipped.

Donna laughed.

"I have a nice crystal bottle of perfume for her," she informed him. "She might want to _keep _Rafe if I tell her he's a souvenir."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"How would you feel if I ask you and Rafe to stay with me in Cardiff?" He suggested. "It wouldn't be forever," he added quickly. "I think the three of us should become better acquainted."

His words took Donna by surprise.

_Is the dashing Captain Jack Harkness ready to settle down?_ She wondered. "Are you serious?" She said aloud.

"Red, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

Her heart sped up as she stared into his eyes.

"You_ are_ serious." She gasped.

Jack nodded.

"So what do you say Red? Me, You and Rafe in Cardiff?"

"I say yes," Rafe said, smiling sleepily at his lovers. "Yes, to the three of us."

"Have you been pretending to be asleep this whole time?" Donna asked, ruffling his hair.

"No, I just caught the end of Jack's offer," he took her hand and gently kissed her fingers one by one. "Say yes Donna."

"I would be an idiot to refuse," She replied with a glint in her eyes. "Of course the answer is yes." She kissed Jack softly on the lips and then Rafe. "Before we land in Cardiff, I have a confession to make." She said, her tone turning serious.

"And what is that?" Jack asked.

He and Rafe had her full attention.

"I can't cook a decent meal to save my life!" She roared, laughing hysterically.

The feeling of relief overwhelmed Jack and Rafe as they joined her.

"I'll do the cooking," Rafe volunteered. "My friends are always bragging about my _zheraxyic _dish," he boasted. "I make my own _nmpaci_ sauce. Are _lectont _plentiful on your planet?"

**DWDWDW**

Tish rolled her eyes as her mother threw her cell phone on the coffee table in frustration.

Francine has been calling Martha for the past three days only to have her call transfer to voice mail.

"Something has happened to her," she said, fearfully. "Otherwise, Martha would have contacted us by now."

Tish sought her father's eyes.

_Do something! _ Her expression pleaded.

Clive nodded; he scratched the back of his head and exhaled.

"Francine," he said calmly, "You need to calm down," he pleaded. "Think about your blood pressure…"

"My blood pressure is fine," Francine interjected, waving away his words. "I just need to know that my youngest daughter is okay." She began pacing the floor like a caged animal. "Every time_ that_ man comes near my little girl, he ruins her life." She hissed.

"I'm sure the Doctor…"

_Shit!_ Tish said to herself. _He had to mention the __**D**__ word. _

Tish's heart skipped a beat as Francine whipped her face in Clive's direction. The look she gave her ex-husband chilled him to the bone.

"How dare you mention _his _name in this house," she hissed. "Is your memory so short that you had forgotten what our family went through because of _him_?"

"I remembered the Doctor had saved our lives," Clive retorted, tired of Francine's drama. "You know as well as I do the Doctor would not let any harm come to Martha. You said it yourself, she had left you a message stating he was taking her on a trip to celebrate her upcoming marriage to Tom."

"Mum please," Tish spoke up, siding with her father. "Dad is right, the Doctor isn't going to let anything happen to Martha," she assured her. "Besides he…" Tish caught herself before she uttered another word.

Her parents stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"He what?" Her mother echoed.

"Well…he…" Tish stammered.

"Francine, leave our daughter alone." Clive spoke up, coming to her rescue.

Tish had long confided in her father that she had suspected the Time Lord was in love with Martha and vise versa. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She fished the phone out her jeans pocket and read the Caller ID – it was Martha.

"I have to take this," she said, walking towards the kitchen for privacy. "It's my boss." She smiled apologetically. To make sure she had complete privacy, Tish walked out into her mother's the garden.

"Martha," she greeted, happy to finally hear from her sister. "When are you coming home?"

"I will be there in a few minutes," Martha replied, "We have to make a stop at Torchwood, before stopping at my flat."

"I am so happy to hear that," Tish said, sounding relieved. "Your mother has been driving us crazy."

"I bet," Martha scoffed. "What is she saying? That the Doctor had kidnapped me again?"

"Oh, you know her so well." Tish laughed.

She heard the Doctor in the background mentioning something about _Francine,_ _bitch slap_ and _regeneration – _and Martha vowing to protect him.

"Tish, I need for you to do me a big favor," Martha said, her tone suddenly serious.

"Sure, what do you need for me to do?"

"Hide all sharp objects." the Doctor yelled in the background.

"Is he serious?" Tish inquired, her curiosity piqued "Why? What is going…?" She put two and two together and came up with a dead Time Lord. "On second thought, the Doctor has a point. Mum is going to murder him once she finds out you are breaking it off with Tom."

"How did you…?"

"Martha, seriously? When the two of you are in each other's orbit, no one else exists."

"Does mum suspect anything?"

"No, but dad knows and he's not too fond of seeing the inside of the A&E." She quipped. "So he is keeping quiet." A smile spread on her lips. "So what's the favor?"

"Tell mum and dad I will be there in the morning."

"Alright, will the Doctor be accompanying you?"

"Yes."

"I hope his Time Lord's medical insurance is paid up."

_**tbc...**_

**A/N: **The Doctor is right... Tish put up all sharp objects...lol Thanks for reading!_**  
**_


	18. Chapter 18 Home  Part Two: Tom

**A/N: **This is the edit version... Thanks **Persiflage** now get some much needed sleep...

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing... Enjoy

**Chapter Seventeen: Home – Part Two: Tom**

Tom whistled happily as he read the final draft of the resignation letter he had decided to compose on Martha's behalf before printing it on his official letter head.

He'd reasoned that with their wedding just weeks away, Martha would be too busy fussing over last minutes details for their special day to sit still long enough to inform Jack Harkness she would be resigning her position at Torchwood in favor of moving to another continent with her husband.

Tom smiled at the thought of having Martha with him and away from that insane lot she called friends, especially that tall, undernourished spaceman who seemed to have an unhealthy attachment to his fiancée.

According to his future-mother-law, Martha's life has been in turmoil ever since the fateful day she had met the alien, and he had witnessed first hand how much of a disturbance the Martian was in her life. It didn't mattered if they were having a cozy evening at her flat or hanging out with mates, one call from the thin man with the blue box and Martha would dropped everything and run to his side.

The sound of his cell phone ringing snapped Tom out of his thoughts.

The familiar ringtone brought a smile to his lips.

It was Martha.

The last time they had spoken Martha hadn't really said much.

Granted he had lost his cool and monopolized the conversation, but she had to know he was only thinking of her safety when he decided to renege on their deal and have Martha remove herself completely from harm's way.

That was how much he loved her.

"Martha, darling," he greeted her with a smile in his voice. "Please tell me that you are on your way back to me,"

"…"

"Martha? Love? Are you there?"

"I'm here Tom," she replied softly.

"Thank goodness, I thought you had disconnected the call…," he laughed, sounding relieved. "Are you on your way back to me?"

"I will be at my flat as soon as the Doctor drops Jack off at his flat," she replied, ignoring his question.

"Good, we have so much to do before our move to Africa," he continued. "I have already spoken to Mrs. Bumford about letting you out of your lease…"

"Tom…" Martha interjected, her voice tight. "You shouldn't have done that…"

"Nonsense," he said matter-of-factly, brushing away her words. "It had to be done sooner than later…"

"…"

"Martha?"

"…"

"Martha?"

"Meet me at my flat in fifteen minutes," she said, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Shall I bring a bottle of wine?" he offered.

"Fifteen minutes."

"I'm on my way."

Tom picked up the freshly printed letter and slid it inside a manila envelope.

_There is no need for putting off the inevitable_. He tucked the envelope under his arm and headed for the door.

**DWDWDW**

Martha stared at her phone in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, rubbing her back in small circular motions to help calm her down.

She nodded, taking several deep breaths.

"Judging by your reaction, what ever Tom did, it wasn't good."

Martha shot a look at the Time Lord.

"Let me go and find the box of Ba'thysean chocolates."

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS landed with a slight_ thud_ in the middle of Martha's living room.

The Doctor walked Martha down the ramp and unlocked the TARDIS door.

Martha turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled pensively as his brows furrowed together.

"Don't worry about me." she said, affectionately ruffling his hair. "I can handle Tom."

"I know you can," he agreed. "It just that…" He sighed, thrusting his hands deeply into the pockets of his blue suit. "I'm feeling like a coward," he confessed. "I want to be here when you break it off with Tom."

Martha shook her head.

"You two might come to blows," she explained. "It's better that I do this alone."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, placing himself in Tom's shoes.

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. "Call me as soon as the conversation is over."

"I've got you on speed dial."

"Are you sure you don't want me to…?"

Martha looked into his brown eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"If I need you, I will call you," she said gently but firmly, getting her point across.

He reluctantly did an about face and stepped into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

He quickly turned around; Martha ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she said, her voice muffled by his coat.

He held her tightly against his chest.

"I love you too, Martha Jones."

The sound of jingling keys caused them to pull apart.

"Tom," Martha whispered, with an _Oh fuck_ expression on her face.

The Doctor quickly hopped into the TARDIS.

Martha's heart was pounding as she heard Tom insert the key into the lock.

The TARDIS groaned into life and disappeared just as Tom opened the front door.

"What was that?" Tom asked, throwing his keys in the empty fishbowl by the door.

"The Doctor just dropped me off," Martha explained.

"Oh," Tom replied. "How was your little vacation?" he asked, deciding to change the subject. The Doctor would soon be a distant memory, so why argue about the alien?

"It was great," Martha began.

"I could see that," he said, placing the manila envelope on the coffee table before taking her in his arms. "You are practically _glowing_."

She smiled weakly.

"Tom, we have to talk," she pulled herself from his embrace.

"Of course we do," he agreed. "We have so much to do and so little time to do it in."

"No Tom I…"

"Why don't you call your parents and let them know that you've returned safely?" he suggested, cutting her off. "It would put Francine's mind at ease,"

"I've asked Tish to relay the message."

"Good, good," he smiled. "Now what shall we discuss first? Oh yes, the wedding planner would like to meet with us before Wednesday so I had set up an appointment with her for tomorrow afternoon at two-thirty, so you have to inform Jack you will need the afternoon off…and Mrs. Bumford want to come and inspect the flat... you have to call the movers and arrange for your things to be put in storage… in fact…" Tom took out his cell phone and began punching in numbers. "One of my mates has highly recommended this moving company …"

She marched up to him and snatched the phone out of his hand – surprising him.

"Tom, stop it," Martha said evenly.

"Huh?"

"Stop talking. I have something I want like to discuss with you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to babble on," he said, "But there is so much…" He grabbed the manila envelop and handed it to her. "I'll shut up now."

"What is this?" she asked, opening the envelope, taking out the piece of paper.

A wide grin spread on Tom's lips as she began to read.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

She stared at him incredulously.

"What!" she yelled, "You wrote _my_ resignation letter? Who gave you the right?" She ripped the letter to shreds and tossed them at him.

"Martha, it had to be done…we agreed…"

"Correction, _you_ made the decision that I would give up my job at Torchwood and join you in Africa," she said walking towards him with fire in her eyes.

Tom backed away slowly; he hadn't seen Martha this angry since the big fight about the Doctor.

"Martha calm down," he pleaded. "So you want to write the letter in your own words…not a problem…"

"It has always been about what you want!" she yelled, ignoring his words. "And stupid Martha went along with it because she felt guilty! I can't believe I handed you control of my life without a second glance!"

"Martha…listen…"

"NO! _You _listen!" Martha hissed. She took several deep breaths to calm down. "While I was away, I had time to think about things… about us…our relationship… Tom," she said more calmly. "I'm sorry, but it's not going to work."

"What are you saying, Martha?"

His mouth went dry.

"Tom, I'm sorry but I can't marry you, I realized I don't love you enough to want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He gaped at her, not believing the words that had just come out of her beautiful mouth.

"It would be wrong for you to settle with someone who can't love you with their whole heart, and you deserve that kind of love."

He blinked twice as his brain tried to process what was happening.

_Was Martha dumping him?_

"It's my fault Tom; I should've never accepted your proposal, it was wrong of me to make you believe that I loved you as much as you loved me…"

She looked at him, guilt written all over her face.

She had hurt him.

"I know you must hate me, I don't blame you if you do…"

"Cut out the bullshit Martha," he interjected, looking at her through unshed tears.

"I know this isn't you talking, it's_ him_, isn't it? He has talked you into breaking it off with me."

"That's not true,"

"Of course it is!" he spat. "He has poisoned your mind against me, he and that over-the-hill sex pervert and the red headed whore."

"You take that back!" Martha yelled. "It's one thing to take your anger out on me, that I can understand, but don't you dare take it out on the people who mean as much to me as my family."

Tom's eyes narrowed as the unthinkable occurred to him.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" he inquired, hoping he was wrong. "You're in love with the Martian."

Martha swallowed…hard.

Her silence spoke volumes.

"Fuck Martha, have you been in love with him this whole time?"

"I-I thought…" She nodded.

"Has he professed his undying love for you?" he mocked.

"…"

"And you _believed _him?" he laughed, wiping away his tears. "Martha, you are one gullible bitch."

Martha smacked him across the face – hard.

Tom rubbed the freshly tattooed handprint on his jaw.

"Okay, I deserved that," he smirked. "But Martha _can't_ you see? He has convinced you that he loves you. I wouldn't be surprise if he has used some kind of alien mind control on you."

"I'm sorry Tom…"

"Did you shag him?"

"Tom…" She didn't want to put him through any more pain.

His heart dropped to his stomach as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Now that you've got it all out of your system, we can start our lives together with a clean slate."

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"I bet you never thought I would say that did you?" he laughed. "I have forgiven you of your indiscretion with the alien and now we can move forward."

"Tom please, you are grasping at straws..."

"Martha, we can…"

"No, Tom, we can't…"

"Could you please think about it?"

"Sorry Tom, it's over…"

His face became dark.

"Tom…" Martha's eyes filled with tears, "I'm-I'm sorry, you're a great guy and any woman would be damn lucky to have you."

"If I'm such a great guy then why are you breaking up with me?" he retorted hotly. "Martha…please…"

She shook her head. "Even I can't be that cruel." She sniffed. "About your ring…"

"Fuck the ring, it has been tainted."

Martha watched as a hurt Tom did an about face and grabbed his keys from the fish bowl.

"Tom, should I call someone? I don't think you should be alone…"

"Stop pretending that you give a damn," he hissed, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Martha plopped onto the couch and let the tears fall.

She was so distraught she didn't hear the TARDIS landing in her living room or the Doctor rushing to her side.

"Martha?" he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around him, "You-you should h-h-have seen him Doctor," she wailed. "How could I be so cruel as to b-break his h-heart?" She cried harder. "I-I'm an h-horrible p-person."

"Martha Jones, a horrible person would've married him and let him go through life living a lie," the Doctor said, rocking her in his arms.

"I feel so bad," she sniffed.

"That's because you have a compassionate heart."

They fell silent.

"Where did you come from?" she finally asked. "I didn't call you."

"I parked the TARDIS across the street," he confessed. "After I saw Tom storming to his car, I came up."

"Thank you."

She began to cry again, soaking his shirt.

The Doctor tightened his embrace, letting her know it was going to be alright.

**DWDWDW**

The tires of Tom's car squealed as he came to a screeching halt.

He parked his car at the nearest pub.

He whipped out his cell phone and punched in Francine's number.

"Tom?" she greeted warmly. "How are you and my wayward youngest daughter?"

"…"

"Tom?" she asked the panic rising in her voice. "Tom, has anything happened to Martha? She is with you, isn't she?"

"Francine…mum," he answered, his voice quivering. "I need your help."

**A/N: **Tom should just let go... Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19 Home Part Three: Francine

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in posting but between work and getting ready for Christmas, I had little time to write...anyways here is the next chapter! Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for all the love and reviews...

**DISCLAIMER:** Maybe I should be wishing upon a TARDIS...Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen: Home – Part Three: Francine**

Francine was livid.

She had spent the last hour talking to a distraught Tom.

**THEN**

"_Martha doesn't love me mum," Tom chuckled, to keep himself from crying. "Well, let me rephrase that, she loves me but not enough to marry me," He scoffed. "Martha is setting me free to find my true love while she and the alien goes traipsing about the universe, shagging." Tom ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't that fucking fantastic?" _

"_Tom, language…" Francine warned him. _

"_I'm sorry mum, but right now I don't give a fuck," he retorted. "I had just lost my fiancée to another species." He rested his head on the steering wheel. "I sound like one of those god-awful American Country and Western songs." _

"_Tom, don't beat yourself up," Francine said. "I'll be seeing Martha tomorrow, and judging from our conversation, she would be informing us that the wedding is off." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in frustration, wondering why Martha was throwing away a good man for an adolescent infatuation with the Time Lord. "Don't worry love, Clive and I are going to have a heart to heart with her and once Martha sees how utterly ridiculous she's being, she will do the right thing." She assured him. _

"_I had lost my fiancée to another species." Tom warbled. "He seduced her__** not**__ with Reese's pieces…_

_But with his unruly brown locks…_

_Sexing her up with his gigantic, alien c…"_

"_Tom have you been drinking?"Francine interrupted, horrified, to think her daughter might have __**actually**__ bedded the Doctor. _

"_Not yet," he sang, eyeballing the front door of the pub. "In a few minutes I am going to drown my misery in pints of beer and if I'm really lucky..."_

"_Tom, don't be an idiot," Francine said sternly. "You're a doctor for Pete's sake; don't do anything that might jeopardize your career or your chances of getting back with my daughter."_

"…"

"_Tom?"_

"_So you think you could help me?" He asked in a small child-like voice._

"_Of course I can, you and my daughter were made for each other," She smiled. "By this time tomorrow evening, Martha will be rushing back into your arms." _

_Tom smiled, a glimmer of hope shined in his eyes._

"_Thanks mum, I knew I could count on you," _

"_Tom, go home and wait for my call,"_

"_Okay mum,"_

"_Good, I will call you as soon as I talk to Martha." She promised. _

"_I'll be waiting," he said, his voice full of hope. _

_Tom pocketed his cell phone and slid from behind the steering wheel. _

"_One pint wouldn't hurt," He said to himself, turning on the car alarm. _

**NOW**

Francine called Clive cell phone.

"Hello Francine," Annalise sang.

She rolled her eyes.

"Put Clive on the phone," Francine wasn't in the mood to waste words on the insipid woman.

"He's in the shower, want to leave a message?"

"Tell him to call me; it is a matter of great importance."

"Sure, is it about one of the kids?"

"That's none of your business,"

"I am part of the family whether you like it or not,"

"Correction, you are my ex-husband's girlfriend not his wife, there's a_ vast_ difference between the two." Francine took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just have Clive call me, okay?"

"..."

"Annalise?"

"Alright, have Clive call you back, gotcha."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor kissed Martha on the forehead as he lifted her off the couch; he gently pried her cell phone out of her hand and dropped it in his suit pocket.

"Doctor…" she protested.

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I am not going to let you worry yourself sick over Tom," he whispered softly. He hated the pained look of guilt on her face. "You have a generous heart Martha and I know you want to make things better for him, but at the moment you can't."

Martha brushed her braids out of her face and nodded in agreement.

He carried her on board the TARDIS and straight to their bedroom.

"Martha Jones, I have a mission that only you can complete,"

He laid her gently across the bed and sat beside her.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"What is my mission, Doctor?"

"To relax and let me take care of you," he looked into her sad brown eyes. "Please?" He reached for her hands and caressed them with his thumbs.

"I would like that very much,"

The Doctor looked relieved; he lifted both her hands to his lips, turned them palm side up and kissed them.

Martha's butterflies, fluttered slightly.

"Wise choice, Doctor Jones," he waggled his eyebrows. "Would you like to read a book? Or watch a movie?" He offered. "Just name it and it is done."

"A nice relaxing bubble bath would be nice,"

"Oh, that would be nice indeed," he agreed, clapping his hands together. "Would you like any particular bath oil?"

Martha's smile had gotten a little wider.

"I'm very fond of lavender,"

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" He smirked.

The Time Lord looked towards, the ceiling and asked the sentient machine to play something soothing; soon the seductive sounds of John Coltrane's saxophone saturated the room.

He stood to leave.

"I will be back in about ten minutes," he kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Martha Jones."

"And I love you too, Doctor." She said, loving the way her full name rolled off his tongue.

**DWDWDW**

Once the Doctor was out of earshot, he took out his cell phone and called Jack.

"How's Martha?" Jack asked as he answered the phone.

"She's feels really bad for hurting Tom," the Doctor sighed, running his free hand through his untamed hair. "Which is the reason why I'm calling; I have to ask you a big favor to put her mind at ease,"

"I'll do anything for my Nightingale, what do you need?"

"Track down Doctor Milligan and make sure he is alright,"

"No problem,"

The Doctor reached into his suit pocket and fished out Martha's phone; he went through her recent call list and read out Tom's number.

"Give me a couple of minutes,"

"Okay thanks."

Several minutes later, Jack called and informed him Tom was located at a local pub not far from Martha's flat.

"Thanks Jack," he said. "I owe you one,"

"Nah, just take care of our girl,"

"That I can do." He promised before disconnecting the call.

**DWDWDW**

"I think we should do one more thing to insure no harm comes to Tom," Donna suggested as Jack stepped away from his laptop.

"And what is that?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around the gorgeous red head.

"Make sure he gets home okay," she replied. "Martha would never forgive herself if anything happens to him," she explained. "Martha and the Doctor would end before they had a chance to begin."

The trio piled into Jack's black SUV and drove to the pub.

They found Tom sitting at the bar, trying to chat up a young brunette - she was definitely not interested.

When she got up to leave, Tom grabbed her by the arm and tried to force her to stay.

"Let go of me, you git." She hissed, jerking her arm out of his clutches.

Jack rushed to the bar and stood between Tom and the pretty female before things turned ugly.

"What are you doing here?" Tom hissed through his alcoholic haze. "Did Martha send you?" He tried to focus on Jack's face, but his eyes weren't cooperating. "Well, you can tell her you found me now get the hell away from me," he swallowed the last of his beer and asked the barman for a refill. "Me and my new friend here are having a nice chat." He looked at the woman and winked.

"Forgive my brother," Jack said apologetically, giving her a disarming smile, "He had just broken up with his fiancée," he explained. "He's really a nice bloke once you get to know him."

She batted her blue eyes at Jack and flipped her hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner. "Her name is Martha right…his ex?"

"Yes,"

"Your brother has been blabbering about her from the moment he took up residence on the stool…poor guy; it must be hard on him."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm here, to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish." He placed a firm hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's time to go home."

"Get your fucking hand off me!" Tom spat. "I am not going anywhere with you!" He spotted Donna and Rafe standing a few feet away. "You and that fucking slag helped that alien steal Martha away from me!"

"Who are you calling a slag?" Donna replied, her temperature rising.

"Rafe grab her," Jack ordered, he wanted to get Tom out of there without any trouble.

Rafe grabbed Donna around the waist.

"Let me go!" She struggled against him.

"Tom, I know you're hurting…"

Tom took a swing at him, Jack ducked just in time and punched him squarely in the jaw – he went down like a ton of bricks.

Jack hoisted the unconscious man across his shoulders, muttered his apologies for his _brother's _behavior and walked out the pub with Donna and Rafe in tow.

_Oh damn_. The brunette sighed. _I should've asked for his number._

In the parking lot, Jack dug inside Tom's pocket, pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Donna.

Rafe helped him shoved Tom in the back of the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor received a text.

_Tom is safe at home, sleeping it off._

**DWDWDW**

Annalise looked on in great curiosity as Clive rolled his eyes as Francine rattled on about Martha and the Doctor.

He wasn't surprise that his youngest daughter had broken off her engagement to Tom Milligan in favor of the Time Lord.

Clive has nothing but good things to say about Tom, but even he knew his spirited, daughter would not be happy to have her inquisitive nature stifled, especially after all the wonders of the universe she had seen in her travels with the Doctor.

"Clive we have to do something or Martha is going to destroy her life," Francine said, breaking into his thoughts. "We have to make her see that Tom is the _better_ choice…the _only_ choice."

"Francine what do you expect us to do?" He asked, baffled that Francine thinks that all she have to do is say the word and Martha would fall in line like an obedient child. "Martha is a grown woman with her own mind, she wants what she wants and it's to be with the Doctor."

"Clive…"

"Francine, please don't work yourself in such a state," He said calmly. "Martha will be here in the morning and we would start from there."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, pacing the floor. "It just that you should have heard Tom, my heart went out to him…"

"Francine, tomorrow," he said, stopping her before she goes on another rant. "Annalise and I will be there at seven, I will bring the pastries."

"Annalise? She's not fam…"

"Close enough," he looked at his girlfriend, Annalise smiled brightly. "Seven…all right?"

Francine sighed in defeat. "Fine Clive, seven it is."

She disconnected the call.

**DWDWDW **

The Doctor absent mindedly played with Martha's long soft braids as she lay across his chest.

Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Martha was preparing what she was going to say to her mother, concerning Tom and the Doctor. She was positive as soon as Tom left her flat; he had called her mum and informed her that she had broken their engagement because of the Martian. She could almost hear her mother pleading with Tom not to give up, that she would talk to her daughter on his behalf - just like before.

She realized she should have broken things off with Tom for good instead of allowing herself to cave in to pressure.

_Not this time mum_.

The Doctor chuckled softly to himself, he couldn't believe that after all the danger he had faced over his long life, he was afraid of a mere human woman. It would have been easier if Francine Jones had allied herself with his greatest enemy and wanted to take over the world - he would know how to handle the situation.

But, Francine had no desire to take over the world.

She wanted to keep him away from her daughter.

He'd thought he would have learned from past experiences on how to defuse an angry mother.

He rather face a Dalek.

Martha looked up and noticed his brows furrowed together.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing his brows until they were smooth. "No matter what happens tomorrow I'm not leaving you," she assured him. "It doesn't matter if my mum slap you into your next incarnation…you're stuck with _me,"_ she said teasingly. "I think you would look sexy ginger."

He looked into her soft brown eyes, a small smile spread on his lips.

"I thought you were going to protect me from your mum," he quipped.

"Oh I am love," she ruffled his hair. "But, if for some unforeseeable reason I'm unable to, I want you to know that I would love the _new_ you just as much."

_Rassilon, how he loved this woman! _

"Let's hope that wouldn't be the case," he ran a thumb over her full lips. "I happen to like this body."

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS landed across the street from Martha's childhood home.

Martha stepped out first, followed closely by the Doctor.

He locked the TARDIS and took Martha by the hand.

She looked at him and winked.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this." He replied gently, squeezing her hand for support.

Tish and Leo watched from the front window as their sister stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on the Doctor's lips and judging from his reaction, Tish was sure he wanted to scoop Martha up in his arms and take her back into the TARDIS for a proper shag.

"Our family dinners had just gotten a little more interesting." Leo said, as they observed the look between Martha and the Time Lord.

Their love for each other oozed out of their pores.

Tish ran to the door and opened it before Martha had a chance to knock.

"That must have been some bachelorette party," she greeted the couple with an impish grin on her lips. "How naughty was she Doctor?"

The Doctor turned five shades of red while Martha felt the heat crept up her neck.

"Um…where are mum and dad?" Martha asked, changing the subject.

"In the living room waiting," Leo replied, he gave the Doctor a firm handshake. "Tish made sure all sharp objects had been put away under lock and key." He chuckled at the Time Lord's facial expression. "You really are afraid of our mum aren't you?"

Martha glared at her brother.

Francine arranged the fresh pastries on the coffee table next to the freshly brewed pot of tea. She heard the front door opened and shut followed by the voices of her three children. It took all of her will power to stay put.

"These look delicious." Annalise cooed, picking up a scone and placing it on her small plate. She reached for the marmalade as Clive poured himself a cup a tea, careful to keep a watchful eye on his ex-wife. "Am I the only one hungry?" She inquired looking between her boyfriend and Francine.

Francine rolled her eyes; she still resented the fact that Clive brought his dimwitted girlfriend to a _family_ meeting.

Clive smiled fondly at Annalise. "Don't worry about the rest of us, sweetheart." He said softly. "We will eat later."

Martha and the Doctor walked into the room, flanked by Tish and Leo.

The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

Francine didn't move, but the disappointment she felt, in her youngest daughter, was written all over her face.

The Doctor, feeling Martha's hand going slightly limp, squeezed it tightly for encouragement.

She squeezed back.

"Mum, don't Martha look great?" Tish said, breaking the ice, hoping to lighten the mood. "I had never seen her look so radiant."

"Martha," Clive greeted, following his eldest child lead, walked over and engulfed his middle child in a warm hug. "You look absolutely fantastic, your little trip had really agreed with you."

Martha hugged her father tightly, drawing strength from him. "Thank you dad," she said.

Clive smiled at the Doctor and reached out to shake his hand. "It's nice to see you again Doctor."

"Thank you Mr. Jones..."

"Clive…please, we're practically family."

"Clive…"

"Martha… Doctor…" Annalise squealed, she jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Francine over as she made her way to greet her _stepdaughter. _

"Uh…hello Annalise…" Martha gave the woman a small hug.

"And you. You handsome devil," she reached up and pinched the Doctor's cheeks, much to his chagrin. "You'd finally decided to come clean and tell Martha the truth eh? Well good for you."

Francine bore a hole in Annalise's back.

_Why was she here?_ Martha and the Doctor wondered.

The room fell silent once more.

Martha and her mother locked eyes, neither of them spoke.

Leo, Tish and Annalise had the good sense to step out the line of fire.

Clive stood close by, ready to play the role of referee if things get out of hand.

"Are we finished playing happy families now?" Francine quipped; she took a step in the couple's direction. Clive stepped in front of her. "Move the fuck out of my way Clive," she hissed.

Leo and Tish exchange similar looks.

Francine was _really_ pissed.

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times as he swallowed down his nervousness.

Martha didn't flinch.

"Francine, please this is our daughter…"

"It's okay dad," Martha spoke up. "Mum, the Doctor and I are going to talk like three_ rational _adults, right mum?"

"…"

"Right mum?"

"…"

"Fine, the Doctor and I are leaving."

They turned to leave.

"Martha…" Francine finally spoke. "Alright, I will_ try_ to be rational, but how could I? When I see you are making the biggest mistake of your life?"

Martha whipped her head in her mother's direction.

"And what mistake is that mother?" She said, trying to control her anger. "Me, breaking my engagement to Tom because I would never be the real me as long as I am with him? Or is it that I have the audacity to want to live life on my own terms?"

She squeezed the Doctor's hand – their connection was giving her strength.

Francine bypassed her daughter and glared at the Doctor.

_How dare he ingratiate himself into Martha's life and ruin everything? _

"I hope you're very pleased with yourself," Francine spat. "You've managed to turn my very sensible daughter into someone I barely recognized." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why couldn't you let her be? Her life was fine until you some how convinced her to dropped everything and tag along with you."

"Mum, stop it! It's not…" she blew out a breath of frustration; her mother was determined to place the blame at the Doctor's feet.

"No _you _stop it!" Francine interrupted her. "Out of my three children I could always depend on you to be the reliable one. The one I didn't have to worry about because you'd always made the _right_ decisions, the one who put her feelings aside and did what was right for the family." She threw up her arms in exasperation. "I-I can't believe the daughter I know and love would throw away a good man like Tom for…" She dramatically waved her hands at the Time Lord. "This!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in righteous indignation.

"Now you wait a damn minute Mrs. Jones," He hissed, not caring if Francine knocked him in the middle of next week. "Martha…"

Martha held up her hand to silence him.

"Shocking isn't it?" Martha quipped. "Your _responsible_ child, doing something so freakin' _irresponsible. _It kind of blows your mind yeah?"

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his bold gesture brought Francine's ire to a new level.

"Stop acting so damn foolish, Martha." Francine hissed. "You'd tried breaking up with Tom before and it didn't last, so what make this time so different?"

"I refuse to be bullied into submission by your constant nagging... I will not be emotionally blackmail by you or anyone else." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"But Tom really loves you Martha," Francine continued, refusing to give up. "When he was talking to me, in between bouts of crying hysterically, I _felt_ the love he have for you through the phone."

"Aren't you laying it on a bit thick?" Martha quipped. "I could hear the violins playing in the background."

Francine felt a headache coming on.

Why wasn't she getting through to her?

"Okay fine," she huffed. "You don't want to marry Tom, but what is the Doctor offering you besides…spectacular alien sex?"

Francine shuttered slightly at the thought.

"Mum." Tish gasped.

Annalise sifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Leo and Clive glanced around the room to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

Tish glanced at Martha and the Doctor – Francine's bluntness had stunned them as well.

"I remember hearing a very interesting story about a certain girl name Rose Tyler." She paused to let her words sink in before continuing. "You remember her don't you Doctor? As I recall she was the love of your life or maybe she still is for that matter and you are using my daughter as her substitute."

All the color drained from the Doctor's face.

"Martha did you tell…?"

"I didn't…" she turned to Tish, the look of betrayal etched on her face.

"Martha, why would I tell_ her_ something like that?" Tish replied, defending herself.

Francine smiled – she finally found the one thing that could split Martha and the Doctor apart.

"Relax Martha; Tish didn't betray your confidence." She assured her. "But you should always make sure your bedroom door is completely shut before spilling secrets," she hinted. "Now Doctor, where was I? Oh yes Rose Tyler, the woman you had bitched and moan about the entire time my daughter was travelling with you, putting her life in danger to save your sorry ass."

"Mum stop it, the Doctor and I had gotten past all that."

"I'm sorry Martha, but I have to remind you that life with the Doctor isn't always peaches and cream. What happens to you when he gets tired of you? Will he leave you with his human twin on a parallel universe to play happy families?" She looked into his brown eyes, getting ready to go in for the kill. "Doctor, if Rose was standing here in front of you this very minute and the circumstances were perfect for the both of you to be together, would you throw my daughter under the bus for her?"

"…"

"I thought so." She said smugly. "If you love Martha, let her marry Tom and have a normal life."

Martha looked up at the Doctor.

Was her mother right?

"Doctor, please don't let her win." She whispered. "Say something."

He swallowed hard.

Why does his past actions always come back and bite him on the ass?

He looked at Martha, her brown eyes pleading with him not to run but stay and fight for her… for _them_.

"Mrs. Jones, I understand your concern for your daughter. You love her and you want the best for her but you're wrong, I will not leave Martha for Rose. It's true, I will always love her, Rose was there for me when I needed someone and I will always be grateful, but I'm in _love _with Martha," his hearts fluttered as he gazed dreamily at Martha. "Yes, I would be the first to confess I have been a bastard towards Martha because I couldn't admit to myself that I had fallen in love with such a brilliant, amazing and courageous woman."

Martha's brown eyes filled with tears.

"Mrs. Jones, I know my life is not ideal, but I'll be the biggest fool in the universe if I let the woman I_ literally_ couldn't live without, marry another man... you have failed to realized that what is normal for you isn't normal for Martha."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her languidly for several long minutes.

"Stop that!" Francine yelled, looking on helplessly "Martha, do you hear me? Think about poor Tom…Clive, do something!"

"Sorry Francine," He said, trying to get the mother of his children to face facts. "We have an alien in the family…so what?"

"But Clive…"

"Why don't you get yourself together and Annalise and I will take you out for a good stiff drink?" He offered.

Francine looked at Martha and the Doctor; they were in their own little world.

"Tom is the better choice…he really is…" She said, unwilling to admit defeat.

"I agree." Clive replied, smiling at his ex-wife. "But not for our Martha."

**A/N: **Family dinners at the Jones's will never be the same...lol Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20 It's Not Working Mum

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the delay...thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! Thanks to **Persiflage** and her red pen!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing upon a TARDIS!...Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen: It's Not Working Mum**

Martha glanced at her mother as Francine walked by with a forlorn expression on her face. A twinge of guilt stabbed at her heart knowing she had caused it.

"Mum," she said softly.

Francine held up her hand to silence her.

"Not right now Martha," Francine replied. "I need time to get use to the idea that you and the Doctor are _together,"_ she explained, almost choking on her last word.

Martha's body stiffened as she swallowed down her anger.

"Mum, stop being so dramatic," she said, trying to keep the anger out her voice. "You're acting like it's a death sentence."

"Well isn't it?" Francine snapped. "Every time you go off with _him_ there is always the chance that you might not come…" She couldn't bring herself to complete her thought. "At least with Tom, I know you would be safe."

"Now wait a minute, Mrs. Jones…" the Doctor protested, tired of her snide remarks. "I would never…"

Martha stormed out the room, quickly followed by Tish and the Doctor.

Clive looked at his former wife, disappointment written all over his face.

"What?" Francine said, daring him to speak. "I have a right to my opinion."

"No one said you didn't," he replied, "but you are hurting your relationship with Martha."

"I'm not like you Clive, I just can't…" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's go."

**DWDWDW**

Martha found herself standing in the middle of her mother's garden.

Tish and the Doctor looked on silently, wondering if they should approach her.

"Your mother irritates the hell out of me," Martha said to Tish. "I get it that she is upset but must she bring up Tom every chance she gets?" She sighed heavily. "It's not going to change anything; I'm in love with the Doctor."

Tish stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"You know mum, that's part of her strategy to wear you down," Tish replied, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder. "Do you remember the time mum wanted me to attend some boring mother and daughter tea, but I had already made plans to go to a football game with several of my mates?"

Martha nodded.

"Remember how she carried on for days about how unfeeling I was because I would rather spend time sitting in a crowded stadium with a bunch of nutters?"

"You don't know how close I had come to chucking my mobile out of the window after the eighth time mum called me in the span of two hours," Martha chuckled. "You ungrateful daughter."

"She's a stubborn one, that mum of yours," Tish teased. "Don't worry she will come around," she assured her. "She always does."

A smile slowly spread on Martha's lips. "Yeah you're right."

Tish gestured for the Doctor to join them.

The Doctor walked up and entwined his fingers with Martha's.

"Doctor, if you and my sister aren't in a hurry to shag each other senseless, I would like to throw an impromptu party at my flat tonight," she announced. "To properly welcome you into the Jones' family."

"That would be lovely," Martha beamed. "We could use some cheering up."

"Good," Tish replied, already making a mental to-do-list. "Make sure you invite the gorgeous Captain Jack and Donna…" She brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes. "Well I have to go and put together an amazing party." She kissed Martha on the cheek and hugged the Doctor. "Be at my flat by six and don't be late."

She eyed the Doctor.

"What?" he asked, at that moment Tish looked a lot like Francine.

Martha chuckled.

"Don't worry Tish; we will be there on time," she assured her sister.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Martha and pulled her close.

He felt the tension leaving her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly, resting his chin on her head.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," she sighed. "My mum didn't pull any punches…she came at you with everything she had…" She glanced at the ground, her cheeks burning with shame. "I never meant for her to find out about Rose…"

He held her a little tighter.

"It's not your fault," he said softly.

"I know, but I take full responsibility for it anyway." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said. "In a way, I am glad this has happened."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded, slowly.

"It makes what I have to say so much easier."

He led her to the garden seat and sat next to her.

"Rose and John are not together," he announced.

Martha's eyes widened. "How could you be so sure?" she inquired. "You told me you left them on the beach, engaged in a passionate kiss."

"I did and it's true," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I didn't tell you the whole truth…" He took a deep breath and exhaled. "John never had any intentions of staying with Rose, but with you…well the other you,"

"What?" she gasped, in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. "He informed me that he was in love with you and was going to find _his_ Martha Jones in the parallel universe and marry her… " He ran his hands through his unkempt hair. "I had foolishly thought he and Rose…would….uh…you know…right…well John said Rose would eventually reject him because he _wasn't_ me,"

Martha remained silent as she let his words sink in.

"Well Doctor, Rose did come back for you," she finally said. "Once a girl travels through time and space with a sexy alien in his space ship, her life will never be the same. Who wants _ordinary_ after seeing the dancing stars of Allauis? Or saving an entire planet from the Compassionate One? "

"Or spending a glorious week in prison for pissing off the locals?" he quipped.

"Yeah," Martha chuckled. "You really know how to worm your way into a woman's heart." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you think John and Martha are happy?"

John's words echoed in the back of his mind. _'As for me I am going to use your memories as a perfect example as how not to treat my Martha Jones.'_

A bright warm smile graced his lips.

"I think they are very happy."

**DWDWDW**

The light buzzing of the mobile pierced Tom's throbbing head.

He felt as if a herd of elephants were tap dancing on his skull along with a herd of rhinos doing pirouettes thrown in for good measure.

"Stop it," he said sleepily, swatting at the air. "Can't you see I'm dying?"

The mobile buzzed again.

This time he managed to feel around the nightstand until he grabbed the phone.

He steadied his hand as he focused on the Caller ID – it was Francine.

_Dammit! _

Tom slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as not to make the elephants and rhinos angrier than they already were.

He cleared his throat and placed the mobile to his ear.

"Hello Francine…mum…" he greeted as normally as he could. "Did you talk to Martha?"

"…"

"Mrs. Jones…mum are you there?"

"I'm sorry Tom," Francine said, apologetically. "Martha refuses to change her mind," she replied.

"The Doctor brainwashed her," Tom said, a little louder than he had intended. The sharp pain speared through his skull stopping at the base of his neck. He let out an excruciating groan as he furiously rubbed the nape to alleviate the pain.

"Tom!"

"…"

"Tom!"

He disconnected the call and threw the mobile on the bed as it took all of his strength to talk his body into getting out of bed and walking the short distance to the loo. He whimpered as he turned on the light and quickly glanced at his imagine in the mirror. The cheek on which Martha had slapped him was now a brilliant purple that matched the fat lip he had received from her disgusting boss…_Jack, the man whore._

_Come to think of it, how in the hell did he get home?_

As he splashed several handfuls of cold water on his face, he noticed a trail of bite marks along the thin line of black hair on his abdomen.

_What the fuck? _

He examined the rest of his body and discovered bite marks on his shoulder blades, in the middle of his back and his inner thighs.

_Who?_

Tom grabbed the pain reliever out the medicine cabinet and pleaded with his body not to revolt against him as he fumbled his way into the kitchen to make himself a strong cup of coffee. As he sat quietly at the table waiting for the coffee to brew, he tried to remember what had happened after he phoned Francine.

He was sitting at the bar…chatting up a pretty brunette…getting sucker punched by Jack_…_gets shagged by a mysterious bedmate…wakes up with the mother of all hangovers…

_Why couldn't he remember?_

He poured himself a huge mug of coffee and headed to the living room and eased his weary body onto the couch as he tried to figure out if the cute brunette at the pub was responsible for what seemed like a very _passionate _time in bed.

Tom sipped his coffee as he wondered what had transpired between him and his lover.

_Was she on top? Did they get a little rough? Did they play any games? _He sighed in frustration.

_Dammit._

He finished his coffee and returned to his bedroom to search for clues, hoping she had left something behind other than the bites on his body.

Her knickers would be nice.

Tom smiled as he spotted the black material tangled in his duvet but gasped in horror when he realized it was a pair of men's jockey shorts.

They weren't his.

"FUCK NO!" he yelled despite the throbbing pain – he had angered the elephants and rhinos.

Tom found his clothes folded in a neat pile on the dresser accompanied by a note.

_Best sex ever..._

_Jack_

**DWDWDW**

Martha tried not to laugh as Jack told her and the Doctor what he had done to Tom.

They were at Jack's flat relaying Tish's invitation in person.

"That's not funny Jack," she said, trying to keep her composure. "Imagine his shock when he finds that note implying that you and he had sweaty man sex."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"He shouldn't have called Donna a slag," he retorted.

"I know, but don't you think…"

"Fine, I will send him a dozen roses and ask him out on a proper date," he interjected with an impish grin on his handsome face. "Do you think he will accept my offer?

Donna and the Doctor doubled over in laughter.

Martha gave them a stern look and quickly turned away, any moment she would be joining them.

"I would," Rafe piped up, kissing the immortal on the neck.

Jack graced his lover with a charming smile.

Martha's mobile rang in her pocket; the ringtone belonged to her mother. She excused herself from the room and went into the kitchen.

"Mum?"

"Martha it's Tom," Francine said frantically, "I think something is horribly wrong with him!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "And you know this because…?"

"We were in the middle of a conversation when he let out this piercing scream…"

"Let me get this straight," Martha replied, swallowing down her fury. "You can't talk to me, your own daughter but you are talking to Tom? What are you two plotting mum?"

"Tom could be on his death bed and you are interrogating me?" Francine yelled. "Are you forgetting who you are talking to?"

"Mum, I have it on good authority that Tom is suffering from a severe hangover," she informed her. "A pounding headache is usually the result after a night of drinking."

"Drinking?" Francine gasped. "I told him to go home and…" She stopped herself from speaking any further.

"And what mum?" she huffed, not surprised Tom had turned to her mother once again. "Look never mind, I don't care any more…I had called up the wedding planner and informed her that her services were no longer needed, as well as the caterer and the florist. I will pay you back for the wedding dress and the down payment on the reception hall…"

"Martha…"

"And I will call the guests personally and inform them the wedding is off," she continued, ignoring her mother. "And I'll write Tom a cheque for my half of the wedding rings and the gifts for the bridal party…am I missing something? Oh yeah, inform my landlady Mrs. Bumford that I am not moving to Africa…ever."

"…"

"Mum, I do love Tom; he is a good man with a kind heart…"

"I knew it," Francine interjected, gleefully. "I knew you would…"

"Mum, let me finish," Martha replied, stopping her in mid sentence. "I do love Tom," she repeated. "I love him enough to let him go and find true happiness with someone who would love him with their whole heart…I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm being heartless and cruel, but I'm not… believe me mum, I'm not."

"But Martha he sounded as if he is in so much pain…"

"Mum, I'm going to hang up now…goodbye,"

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor smiled brightly as Martha rejoined them in the living room.

She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Is Francine still giving you grief?"

"Yeah, but that is her problem," she said as she wrapped an arm around the Doctor's slim waist.

**A/N:** I love Jack... I think it's about time Francine put on her big girl knickers and accept the fact that Martha and The Doctor are together... thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21 You Give Me Fever

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and encouragement! Thanks to **Persiflage** who is awesome in her own right!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not yet, but some day... _Super Freak is by Rick James, My Starship is by Norman Conners, and Fever is by Ella Fitzgerald_...Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty: You Give Me Fever**

Martha shrieked with laughter as she tumbled out of the shower with the Doctor at her heels. She grabbed a towel from the towel rail and wrapped it around her wet body as she ran out the bathroom.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, Doctor Jones," he replied, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Come and take your punishment like a woman."

He chased after her.

"I knew it was a bad idea for us to shower together," she giggled, staring back at him. "We are going to be late for our own party."

"Says the woman who wanted to try page 207 of the L'purazyin mating manual," he retorted, licking his lips.

Her breath hitched as she felt remnants of his tongue against her skin.

"Yeah," she replied dreamily, smiling. "You were amazing."

The Doctor seized this opportunity to leap in front of her and snatch the towel from her, tossing it aside. His hearts pounded excitedly as he gazed lustfully at Martha's exquisite nude body.

"Shall we continue with page 208?" he inquired, his voice full of desire. He sidled up to her and leaned over until his lips barely touched the tip of her ear. "We'll take the TARDIS into the time vortex for a couple of hours," he whispered. "No one would be the wiser." He rubbed his erection against her thigh. "We would be back in time for Tish's party and very, very happy."

Martha's knees buckled as he brushed her braids aside and slowly licked the entire right side of her neck, starting from the back of her ear to the tip of her shoulder.

"Mmmm, you taste so good, Martha Jones," he moaned, lustfully.

Martha bit her bottom lip as her brown eyes locked with his, her temperature steadily rising. "Are you sure we won't return two thousand years in the future?" she asked weakly as he licked the left side of her neck.

She was finding his offer very tempting.

"Yesss," he hissed, loving the sweet taste of her skin.

"Then…uh…um…we better…um… hurry before Jack…Donna…and…and…"

"Rafe."

"Uh…Rafe gets here…." Martha echoed, finding it hard to concentrate as he continued to lick her.

The Doctor reluctantly stopped.

"Race you to the control room." He gave her bum a pinch and began running down the long corridor.

"Not fair, old man, your legs are longer than mine," she protested mildly.

He glanced over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

"Cheater." She sped up as they giggled like school children. "Wait until I get my hands on you."

"I can't wait…" the Doctor came to an abrupt halt. "Oh!" He gasped, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Doctor…" Martha said, crashing into him, nearly toppling them over. "What's the mat…?" Her eyes widened as she peeked around him. "Oh!" The heat quickly crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks.

Standing before them were Jack, Donna and Rafe.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Donna yelled, shielding her face. "Skinny. Clothes. Pronto. Your pale skin is blinding me!"

Jack and Rafe stared at them appreciatively.

"He does have a _huge _package," Rafe whispered in awe.

"Seems like a fun game," Jack quipped, winking at them. "Care if I join in?

The Doctor quickly recovered and leap behind the console, taking Martha with him.

"Not funny Jack," the Doctor hissed, narrowing his eyes. "How did you…?"

Jack held up his key to the TARDIS.

"I see…why don't you and Rafe turned around like gentlemen so Martha and I can leave?" he suggested.

"Sorry," Rafe mumbled, turning his head.

"I'm not," Jack replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Does the word _orgy_ come to mind?"

"Jack!" Martha, Donna and the Doctor cried in unison.

"Hey, I'm just putting it out there." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

The Doctor and Martha slowly backed out the control room and ran down the corridor to their room.

**DWDWDW**

"Jack is never going to let us live this down, is he?" Martha asked, once they were behind closed doors.

The Doctor shook his head as he ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"I'm afraid not," he agreed.

They looked at each and burst into laughter.

"I think you had made Rafe's year," she said teasingly, "I might have to keep a close eye on him tonight, he might persuade you to run off with him."

"Nah," the Doctor replied, reaching out for her. "I'm only interested in running off with my Doctor." He caught her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Too bad we don't have time for page 208," he sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"I know," she agreed, biting his chest. "I was really looking forward to it."

He bit her neck, Martha's breath hitched.

"We can always leave the party early," he suggested, focusing on her full lips.

"Yeah? How early?" she asked, focusing on his lips in turn. "I mean we have to stay at least three hours…four tops…we don't want to appear ungrateful."

"Agreed," he replied, lifting her in his arms. "Three hours should be sufficient."

Martha wrapped her legs tightly around his slim waist, the Doctor captured her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it in his mouth, she moaned as he bit down just enough to inflict pain.

"Doctor, I don't think…" She flicked her hot tongue over his jaw line.

"I know…" he growled, quivering slightly as the smell of her arousal tickled his nostrils.

"But we promised…" She raked her fingernails against his sensitive scalp.

"_You _promised…" He cupped her soft bum and pressed her body against his erection.

They both knew there was only_ one_ solution to their dilemma.

"A quickie?" he offered.

"Yes please,"

Martha arched her body forward in anticipation as the Doctor placed the head of his hard shaft at the opening of her slick heat. They both cried out in sheer delight as he slowly entered her inch by inch until his entire length was buried within her. She tightened her vaginal muscles around his organ - welcoming him into her private domain.

They began to rock in a steady rhythm.

"Doctor…" Martha whimpered feverishly, covering his face with hot, wet kisses. "Fuck me," she demanded. "Fuck. Me. Hard." She pushed her hot tongue into his cool mouth, seeking out his tongue to play a game of tag.

The Doctor grunted.

He tightened his grip on her bottom and pounded harder, each delicious tantalizing stroke brought them closer to their sweet release. Martha raked her nails across his pale back; the stinging sensation brought him to near delirium.

Martha released his tongue as they both needed air; her breathing became ragged as the muscles in her abdomen tightened. She was on the verge of her climax.

The Doctor, sensing that Martha was on the cusp of no return, dipped his head and licked between her breasts before sinking his teeth into her sweet flesh, marking her as his. Martha leaned back and shut her eyes; the expression on her face was of pure bliss as she screamed the Doctor's name at the top of her lungs as waves of euphoria overtook her.

**DWDWDW**

"What was that?" Donna asked, looking around her. "It sounds like a cat in heat."

Rafe and Jack glanced at each other knowingly and snickered.

"What's so funny?" she asked, not putting together the pieces of the puzzle. "It does…oh…" Her cheeks turned a pale shade of red as she realized who the_ cat_ was. "Oh god," she muttered. "I thought the TARDIS was soundproof."

**DWDWDW**

The Time Lord quickly brought his Martha to a second climax before he lost control and filled her with his hot seed. He cried out her name as they rode the waves of euphoria. Martha smiled as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes; she kissed his sweaty brows before kissing him passionately.

"Mmmm," the Doctor moaned, threading his fingers into her braids. "Too bad we can't have another go."

"I agree," she ruffled his hair and sighed. "But Tish is waiting for us, not to mention Jack, Donna and Rafe."

"I had forgotten about them," he admitted. He ran his tongue over her erect nipples which elicited a moan from Martha's lips.

"We have to get dressed," she said reminded him.

They reluctantly pulled apart.

"We're only staying three…four hours, yeah?"

"Yeah," Martha chuckled, wondering how they were going to manage until then.

**DWDWDW**

Jack and Rafe greeted the Doctor with a knowing smile as the Time Lord bounced into the control room, whistling.

"Sorry for the delay," he said, beaming. "Martha will be joining us shortly." He danced around the console, setting their coordinates for Tish's flat while humming an old Ella Fitzgerald's tune. _"You give me fever,"_ he sang, bumping his skinny hips against several buttons. He felt three pair of eyes on him. He looked up. "My singing gets to you, doesn't it?" he smirked.

Donna rolled her eyes.

Jack and Rafe stifled their laughter.

"You should really soundproof the TARDIS," Jack snickered.

Before the Time Lord could ask Jack what he was talking about Martha sashayed in the room humming the same tune, she glanced at the Doctor with a smile so radiant that it could rival the earth's sun.

"Woof," he growled, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Glad you like it," she said coyly. Martha was dressed in a fitted gold sleeveless mini dress with thigh high leather boots. Her long braids were pulled in a high pony tail and her ears adorned with matching gold hoops.

"Oh I do, I do." Their eyes locked and for a brief moment the Doctor and Martha had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Hey Skinny, snap out of it," Donna said. "Tish is waiting."

"Oh…right…" He cleared his throat and pushed down the last lever, sending his space ship into the Vortex.

**DWDWDW**

Several seconds later the sentient machine materialized in Tish's spare room. Tish heard the familiar sound and rushed into her second bedroom just in time to see the Doctor opening the door of the TARDIS.

"Hello Tish," he greeted. "We're right on time, as promised."

"It would have been a lot easier to come through the front door," she replied, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, what's the fun in that?" he said, waving her words away. He dug in his coat pockets and pulled out four bottles of wine. "My contribution."

"Sorry, that we landed in your room," Martha said. "But someone put in the wrong coordinates." She smacked the Doctor gently on his bottom.

"You're a cheeky one Martha Jones," he said in a low and seductive tone. "I have to keep my eyes on you,"

"Promise?"

"Skinny, keep it in your trousers," Donna replied, pushing him out of her way. "I haven't fully recovered from seeing your...your…" She shuddered at the memory. "It gave me a fright…hello Tish," she said. "Nice to see you again,"

"It wasn't like I showed you on purpose," the Doctor said defensively.

Tish raised her eyebrows – surprised.

_Did she just hear Donna say that she saw the Doctor's_ _penis? _

"It wasn't that bad," Jack piped up, stepping forward with his arms around Rafe. "I think the Doc has a beautiful cock and Martha's breasts were begging to be sucked…"

"Jack!" Martha, Donna and the Doctor cried in unison.

"What?" He turned to Tish and gave her a disarming smile. "Leticia Jones, you get lovelier each time I see you."

Tish smiled at the handsome immortal and the pretty boy standing next to him as she tried not to think about the conversation she had been privy to.

"Thank you Jack, I'm so happy that you could come."

"Oh yes, where are my manners," Donna sighed; she entwined her fingers with Rafe's and kissed him on the lips and then Jack. "This is Rafe, Jack and I brought him back from Eros, he's _our _boyfriend. Isn't he pretty?"

Tish blinked twice.

Rafe extended his hand, his steel gray eyes taking in her beauty. "Martha didn't tell me she had a sister that was just as exquisite." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger passionately.

Tish's breath hitched.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Rafe with us," Jack said, caressing the pretty boy's cheeks.

"No…no…the more the merrier," Tish replied, breathlessly. "Come on, your guests are waiting." She made a mental note to ask Martha what the hell had happened on Eros.

**DWDWDW**

Martha and the Doctor laughed when they saw the party streamers, Tish had asked their friends to email their favorite photos of the couple. She in turn, had made copies of the photos with the caption: _Smith & Jones – The way it was meant to be!_

"Such a handsome bloke," the Doctor smirked, rubbing his chin. "Doesn't everyone agree?"

"You're beautiful, especially in the buff," Jack said teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Let it go, Jack."

Martha chuckled, she wondered how long she and the Doctor would have to endure Jack's teasing.

"I find you devastatingly handsome." She deliberately pressed her body against his.

He trembled slightly.

The Time Lord grabbed her gently by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, lowering his head until his lips was barely touching the tip of her ear. "You're a very naughty girl, Martha Jones," he whispered lustfully, his breath tickling her skin.

"And you like it," she countered.

He responded by nipping her ear.

Her breath hitched.

"Three hours, forty-five minutes, five…four…three seconds and counting," he growled.

"You probably wouldn't last that long," she said matter-of-factly to get a rise out of him.

He raised an eyebrow – amused. "Is that a challenge, Miss Jones?"

"What do you think, Mr. Smith?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow to match his.

"What will be my prize when I win?"

"_If_ you win, anything you want."

He glanced at her thigh high leather boots. "You, tied to the bed spread eagle, blindfolded, wearing nothing but your leather boots."

Martha's heart pounded in anticipation. "Kinky bastard."

"Pot calling kettle." An impish grin played on his lips. "And what prize will you claim? If you happen to win that is,"

"Oh, let's just say, you would not have any complaints," she replied confidently.

**DWDWDW**

Their flirting had brought their desire for each other to new heights.

Once during the evening the Doctor caught Martha alone in the kitchen, he bent her over the kitchen table and rubbed his hardness against her bottom.

"Ready to give in, Miss Jones?" he hissed, licking the back of her neck.

She swallowed hard before answering.

"Never," she moaned.

He let her up; Martha turned to face him, she slid her hand down the front of his tight trousers and fondled him. The Doctor's knees buckled, he quickly leaned against the counter for support.

"Martha…" he gasped.

"Oh, I do like it when you call my name, Mr. Smith," she said coyly as she continued to stroke him. "Give in, old man, and I promise you what I have planned will make page 207 look like beginner's sex 101…"

He was about to give her his answer when Leo walked into the kitchen, saw what was going on and walked back out.

The Doctor and Martha began to laugh.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on Doctor, don't you want to give in?" she asked with all the innocence of a naughty school girl.

He shook his head.

"Two hours, thirty minutes and twenty…nineteen…eighteen seconds and counting," he smirked.

**DWDWDW**

"Are they always like that?" Leo asked Jack as he watched his sister and the Time Lord stroll out of the kitchen hand in hand.

Jack thought about the little scene he had witness earlier and chuckled.

"Never mind," Leo said, reading Jack's expression. "I really don't want to know."

**DWDWDW**

At one hour, ten minutes and thirty-one…thirty…twenty-nine seconds and counting, they were ready to give in, but too stubborn to admit defeat.

Tish brought out the mini karaoke she had been hiding in her bedroom and set it up in the middle of the living room. Annalise' eyes lit up as she clapped with glee before dragging Clive to the machine and handing him a microphone.

Martha, Leo and Tish stared in horror as their father sang _Super Freak_ to Annalise.

_"She's a very kinky girl_  
_The kind you don't take home to mother_  
_She will never let your spirits down_  
_Once you get her off the street, ow girl…"_

"Make him stop," Leo pleaded, not able to take his eye off his father.

"How. Embarrassing," Tish said, feeling the heat of humiliation creeping up her neck.

Annalise giggled as she turned around for Clive to smack her bottom.

"_She's a super freak, super freak  
She's super-freaky, yow…"_

Martha shook her head and turned away.

"Who's next?" Annalise asked holding out the microphone. "Donna…Jack…Leo…?"

"The Doctor," Jack piped up. "He sings."

"I do not," the Doctor protested. "I'm a horrible, horrible singer."

"Don't believe him," Donna joined in. "He has a fan club on Eros, Rafe is his number one fan."

The pretty boy looked in the Doctor's direction and gushed.

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" Jack chanted. "DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

Everyone picked up the chant. "DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

The Doctor ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "Okay, okay, keep your knickers on." He took the microphone from Annalise and flipped through the songs.

A manic grin spread on his lips as he chose the perfect song.

He winked at Martha.

"_You are my light, I have to go on  
Have me anyway you want to  
Just take care and love me  
'Til my tension's gone…" _he sang off key.

"_Cause you are my starship  
Come take me up tonight  
And don't be late…"_

Martha sigh dreamily as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"_Oh, baby, I don't want nobody  
Nobody kissing you but me…_

She looked into his brown eyes, a lump forming in her throat.

"_Yes, you are my starship  
Come take me up tonight  
And don't be late  
And don't you come too soon…"_

He opened his arms, Martha walked into them.

"I love you Martha Jones," he whispered.

"I love you too, Doctor."

Martha smiled as she took the microphone from him and glanced through the list of songs until she found the one she wanted. She had already made up her mind she would give in.

"_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear…" _

She sang as she wrapped his arms around her.

"_You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight…"_

She gyrated her hips seductively against him.

"Fever  
In the mornin'  
Fever all through the night…"

The Doctor's resolve began to crumble, he didn't care about winning any more, all he wanted was his Martha.

"_You give me fever…_

"What's the time?" Martha asked.

"Forty-five minutes and ten…nine…eight…seconds…"

"Race you to the TARDIS…" she interjected.

Martha put down the microphone and headed towards Tish's second bedroom with the Doctor closely on her heels.

_What a lovely way to burn..._

Minutes later everyone heard the TARDIS groaning to life.

"There goes our ride home," Jack quipped.

_What a lovely way to burn…_

_What a lovely way to burn…_

**A/N: **And the winner is... Thanks for reading!_  
_


	22. Chapter 22 A Symbol of My Affection

**A/N: **Thanks to all the love and support, you don't know how great it is to write something others can enjoy. Thanks **Persiflage** you are cool beans...lol

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my mind...Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-One: A Symbol of My Affection

Martha stared at the miniature red satin box that held the platinum wedding bands she and Tom had spent close to eight months looking for; beside the satin box was her cheque for her half of the rings torn neatly in four pieces which was accompanied by a note from Tom.

_You still love me._

_Tom_

She glanced at the Doctor who was sitting across from her drumming his long fingers against the small kitchen table, getting angrier by the second.

"I should go and talk to him," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Have a man-to-man and be done with it."

Martha shook her head furiously. "Not a good idea," she replied, "You two should not be anywhere near each other,"

"Why?" the Doctor asked; he knew Martha was afraid that any meeting between him and Tom would result in violence, but he was convinced Tom was a reasonable man and the two of them can resolve the problem using their words. "I believe Tom and I can have a decent conversation without it resulting in broken limbs and bloody noses,"

She looked at him skeptically. "Doctor, there is no way a man that has been jilted is going to sit down with the new man in his ex's life for a decent conversation." She reached across the table and placed her hands over his. "Tom is my responsibility, I'm the one who broke his heart, so I'll handle it,"

She released his hands, picked up her mobile and punched in Tom's number.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Hold on a moment,"

Tom answered on the fourth ring.

"Martha," he said joyfully. "I knew you would call…"

"We need to talk," she said, coming straight to the point.

"Uh…sure, your place or mine?" He chuckled, laughing at the cliché.

"No, I want to meet with you somewhere neutral," she replied. "How are you feeling about the pub near my flat these days?"

Tom's thoughts immediately turned to Jack. "Why? What have you heard?" he asked anxiously, he wondered if Jack had told her about their…

"Nothing," Martha replied, breaking into his thoughts. "Will you meet me there? In say…half an hour?"

"I'll be there,"

She quickly disconnected the call.

Martha looked into the Doctor's questioning eyes. "After today, there will be no doubt in Tom's mind that he and I are over." She pushed herself up from the table and stood to leave.

The Doctor did the same. "I should ask if you want me to take you there on the TARDIS, but I know you must do this yourself,"

She smiled at him, glad that he understood her position. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for understanding,"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I have to keep reminding myself how fiercely independent you are."

Sensing the Doctor felt a bit put off; Martha wrapped her arms around his slim waist. "Don't think for one second that I don't need you," she assured him as she laid her head against his chest and listened to his twin hearts beating steadily. "Because I do, I need you very much." She lifted her head and studied his face before continuing. "Thank you for being here with me, I know you'd rather be pissing off the locals on some distance planet, and thrown into a deep dark prison cell," she joked.

"Nah, what's the fun in being thrown in jail without my best girl?"

"Awww, what a sweet thing to say," she smiled, winking at him.

The Doctor chuckled. "It's true." He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Imagine all the fun we could have in such close quarters."

"You really are a perv," she said, thinking about the possibilities.

"As if you're not thinking about the _same_ thing," he smirked.

She bit him playfully on the chin. "We will finish this discussion later," she said, untangling herself from his embrace. She picked up the ring box and her mobile, slipping them into her bag. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour."

He nodded. "Promise you will give me a ring if need be?"

"Promise." Martha grabbed her car keys out of the fishbowl by the door, she looked back and blew him a kiss. "I love you." He gave her his sad puppy dog expression; she couldn't help walking back to give him another hug. "Why are you so irresistible?"

"It's part of my charm," he said teasingly.

**DWDWDW**

Martha chose a table in the back of the pub for privacy; she ordered a pint and waited for Tom's arrival. Fifteen minutes later she saw him standing at the entrance; she stood up and waved her hands until he saw her, his face lit up with a bright smile as he made his way to her.

"Hello love," he greeted, leaning over to kiss her, but Martha quickly held up her hand to stop him. "Okay, later eh?" he replied, giving her a wink. He slide into the chair across from her and sighed dreamily. "You look more beautiful than the day I'd met you," he chuckled. "You were having a bite to eat with what's her name…your mate whose laugh sounds like a donkey braying?"

A faint smiled found its way on her lips. "Penny," she replied.

"Yeah that's right…Penny," he laughed. "Good times…we had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yes we did," she admitted. "We had some really good times,"

Tom took this as an opportunity to reach across the table and take her hands in his.

"Martha, we can go on having good times, making new memories." He caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs. She tried to pull her hands away but he gripped them tighter. "Martha, just hear me out," he pleaded.

She shook her head.

"Just listen to what I have to say then I will let you go, I promise."

"Make it quick."

He loosened his grip.

"Over the past weeks I've had plenty of time to think and I came up with a solution for our little problem," he began.

"Tom…"

"You promised to hear me out," he reminded her.

"…"

"I had decided that you don't have to accompany me to Africa, you can keep your job at Torchwood, and although it is against my better judgment, I would allow you to continue your travels with the Doctor despite your…_transgression_." He brought her hands to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly against her knuckles.

Martha yanked her hands away as if she had been scorched by hot water.

"What do you mean you will _allow_ me to travel?" she said evenly, not wanting to cause a scene. "Since when do I need your permission to do anything?"

Tom looked at her rather confused._ Why wasn't she happy?_ he thought. When he had rehearsed the scenario in his mind, the results was completely different – in fact they went back to his place and had make up sex.

"Why are you so upset?" he inquired. "I said you could stay with your precious Jack and the alien," he said, a little louder than he had intended. Several of the pub regulars turned in their direction, concern written on their faces. Tom smiled apologetically and offered to buy the next round as a good will gesture. "Well?" he asked, turning his attention back to Martha. "Isn't that what you want? Believe me Martha, not many men would agree to let his_ wife_ continue to work around the bloke she is fucking," he hissed.

"You delusional, pompous asshole." She felt her temper rising. "Is this the best you and my mum could come up with?" Martha reached into her bag and threw the satin box on the table between them.

Tom swallowed hard as he stared at the box and ran his hands through his hair. "I thought…Francine said that if I compromise…that maybe…"

Martha saw red.

"_Francine _said…Francine_ said_…" Martha threw her drink in his face. "Thomas James Milligan you are coming across as a pathetic fuck, can't you see that my mum is using you?"

"No, she's not Martha…" he said defensively. "Your mum…"

"Shut the hell up and let me finish…" she interjected. "Stop being my mum's whipping boy and take back ownership of your balls. In fact lose her number, permanently."

His face faltered. "But-but who is going to help me get you back…?" he asked in a small voice.

Martha gathered her bag and slide out the chair.

She decided to leave him with a parting gift. "Oh, by the way…you and Jack never…you're still a virgin in that sense."

Tom's facial expression went from surprise, to stunned and angry in a matter of seconds.

"Then why…?"

"You called his girlfriend a slag, how did you expect him to react?"

"You mean the red-headed bit…?"

"Hey, watch your mouth," she warned him. "Jack isn't the _only_ one who is protective over Donna."

"The Martian?" He chuckled darkly. "Is she fucking him too?"

Martha balled her hand into a fist, Tom waited for the blow that never came.

"I will let that one slide," she said. "Because I know you are trying to hurt me."

"You and that lot of freaks can go to hell for all I care," he spat. "I could never understand the friendship between you and that bunch."

"And you never will," Martha agreed. "Me and that 'lot of freaks' as you call them share a love for each other that goes _beyond_ blood ties…at one time you…" She thought about the Tom Milligan she had met during that _Year_. "Goodbye Tom, have a brilliant life."

Tom watched as she disappeared out of the door and out of his life before grabbing the ring box and throwing it across the room, barely missing the barman.

**DWDWDW**

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Donna asked the Doctor as she pushed the plate of assorted biscuits in front of him.

After Martha had left, the Doctor phoned Donna and asked if she had time to talk. Donna told him to get his skinny arse to Jack's flat; she would always have time for her best mate.

The Doctor looked at his ginger haired friend and smiled, he had never seen her so radiant.

"Are you happy?" he asked her. "Are you really happy being domestic with Jack and Rafe?"

Donna's brown eyes sparkled. "Duh, Spaceboy I'm in heaven – literally. I have two gorgeous men who adore the ground I walk on, what isn't there to be happy about?" She sighed happily. "But you should know that, look at you and Martha…so in love you two had forgotten to take us home," she giggled.

His face turned a bright shade of red. "We did come back for you," he said defensively. "Granted, it was two days later…but…we…" He joined in the laughter.

She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"You didn't come all this way just to ask about me and my life." She picked up a biscuit and broke it in half. "So talk."

"It's about Martha," he began. "I want to give her something…well… to…to… let her know how I…because according to humans….when a man loves a woman…a symbol…is given…" he spluttered.

Donna rolled her eyes as she deciphered his babbling. "Are you thinking about giving Martha a ring?"

"Weeeelll" he drew out, clearing his throat. "More or less."

"What do you mean more or less? Either you are going to give her a ring or not?"

"I was thinking more on the less side…something quite unique, but the meaning is the same."

Donna looked at him – puzzled. _What could be more perfect than a ring?_ "What do you have in mind?"

The Doctor reached into the pocket of his brown coat and pulled out a purple sonic screwdriver and placed it gently in her hand.

"I've been working on it when Martha isn't around," he explained. "What do you think?" he watched Donna's expression as she inspected Martha's gift.

She read the inscription and winked at the Doctor.

"You're a gonner," The red headed goddess' eyes shone brightly as she handed Martha's sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor. "It might not be a ring, but to Martha it will be the equivalent of one and it is so you."

His face lit up as he placed Martha's sonic screwdriver in his breast pocket next to his.

"So how are you going to present it to her?" she asked. "A romantic dinner with flowers, music, candles…"

He face went blank as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to hand it to her."

Donna hit him on the side of his head. "No, you big idiot," she said. "You can't give Martha something as important as her own sonic screwdriver as if it's not a big deal…" She rolled her eyes. "Just because you got the girl, you still have to romance her."

"Then what shall I do?" he asked. "Tell me, I need your advice."

Donna tapped the side of her head, and then smiled. "Cook her dinner," she replied. "I'm not talking about Delia Smith here, but cook her something simple and from your hearts."

He ran his hands through his hair as he thought about his cooking skills. "I've got it," he said, snapping his fingers. "Martha will love it," he said excitedly.

"Whatever you are planning to cook is safe for human consumption right?"

"Of course, of course," he said, slightly offended. "Donna, believe it or not, when Martha and I were stuck in 1969 I became quite the cook,"

She raised an eyebrow – skeptical.

He grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so I burnt the toast a few times and almost set our tiny flat on fire…I'd turned into a pretty good cook…in fact…"

Donna stifled her laughter as she watched her best mate rattle on about some of the good times he had with _his_ Doctor; it was quite evident that he loved her, she marveled at the change in him in the short weeks since he'd admitted his feelings for Martha.

"I have to admit I was an idiot for not confessing my feelings for her back then, but I felt I was betraying Rose's memory if I did."

"But that's all in the past," Donna said, giving her friend a comforting smile. "You and Martha are now together and shagging like rabbits."

He laughed.

"I best be off if I want to start dinner before Martha gets back." He hopped out of his chair and bounced next to her, kissing her on the cheeks. "I still have to stop by the market…where is the market?"

Donna opened her mouth to say something.

"Just kidding," he quipped.

**DWDWDW**

Martha found herself in Madame Bridgette bridal shop talking to the shop owner about her wedding dress. She wanted to donate it to a deserving bride who couldn't really afford a nice dress.

"Are you sure about this _ma __chérie_?" Madame Bridgette asked. "I mean, you could always put it away for future use, _oui__?"_

Martha smiled. "That will not be necessary," she assured her. "Besides, the dress is meant to be worn by a beautiful bride now."

"Do you want to take one last look at your gown before relinquishing it?"

"That's okay," Martha smiled. "I don't need to hold on to what could have been…but what you can do is let me know the name of the lucky bride, that way I will be on the lookout for her picture in the newspaper."

"Alright," Madame Bridgette sighed, then gave Martha a hug. "I expect to see you back in my shop when the time comes."

Martha gave her a small smile and left the shop.

**DWDWDW**

The smell of cooked vegetables greeted her as she entered her flat.

The Doctor stepped out of the kitchen with a _Kiss the Cook_ apron draped over his white shirt, his tie was gone and his hair was messier than usual, if that was possible.

"What smells so good?" she asked, dropping her keys in the fishbowl. She walked into the Doctor's open arms and kissed the cook as his apron instructed.

"Dinner," he replied, eagerly. He lead her to the living room where a tray of nibbles was waiting for her on the coffee table, surrounded by candles, an open bottle of wine and two wine flutes.

Martha's brown eyes lit up. "For me?" she gasped. "How sweet." She kissed him again.

"Chose a DVD and put it in," he instructed her. "I'll be back in a minute to join you." He practically skipped out of the room as Martha dropped herself on the comfortable couch and searched through her DVD collection; she opted for _The Hangover_ as the perfect male movie.

True to his words, the Doctor returned and hopped onto the couch besides her. "Found a movie?" he asked as he filled their glasses with wine.

"The Hangover," she replied.

"Oh, a comedy…perfect,"

Martha placed the DVD in the player and settled next to him on the couch. He handed her the glass of wine and placed the tray of nibbles on his lap as he placed his legs on the coffee table. She tucked her legs under her and laid her head against his chest as he draped his arm around her. She picked up the remote control and turned on the movie.

She laughed throughout the entire movie, even the Time Lord chuckled.

"Excellent choice Miss Jones," he complimented her as he gathered up the empty tray.

"I thought so too, Mr. Smith," she agreed, smiling. She picked up the wine bottle and their glasses and followed him in the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry," he sang.

"Famished."

He hummed as he placed the small bowl of salad on the table followed by the plate of grilled garlic bread, and Spaghetti Bolognese. Martha took out her mobile and took a picture of the table.

"I'm sending this to all our friends," she replied. "This is a **'**Ripley's Believe it or Not**'** moment," she quipped.

"I am good," he bragged.

More laughter filled the room as they reminisced over dinner.

Martha had to admit his Spaghetti Bolognese was the best she had ever eaten.

**DWDWDW**

After the dishes were washed and put up, they moved into the living room; the Doctor poured the last of the wine into their glasses.

"Thank you for a great evening, Mr. Smith," she said, smiling coyly. "I could really get used to this."

"Really?" he asked quirking up his eyebrows.

"Really," she replied.

He reached for her hands and gently squeezed them.

"Martha, you know I am rubbish when it comes to expressing my feelings," he began, his hearts leapt to his throat.

"You are doing rather fine to me," she said.

A hint of pink stained his pale cheeks. "Martha, you mean so much to me," he continued. "And I wanted to give you a…symbol of my affection…" He swallowed hard as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out her sonic screwdriver, then placed it in her hands.

The expression on her face was priceless.

"F-for m-me…?" she stammered. "My very own sonic screwdriver?"

He nodded, pleased with her reaction. "I know it isn't a ring, but Martha the meaning is the same… now if you don't like it and would prefer a ring …"

"No," she shook her head profusely. "Don't you dare, this is so perfect…so-so you…" She gently caressed her sonic screwdriver, she noticed the Gallifreyan symbolic engraving. "What does it say?" she sobbed.

"My beloved Martha," he replied, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"My beloved Martha," she echoed.

"And you are," he confessed; he reached out his hand and wiped away her tears. "I love you Martha Jones."

Martha tackled him down on the couch, the Doctor smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down into his beautiful ancient eyes, their hearts beating in perfect sync.

"I love you too, Mr. Smith."

He lifted his head and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

She returned the favor.

He kissed her forehead.

She did the same.

"Are we playing a game of follow the leader, Miss Jones?" he whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

"Of course Mr. Smith."

"Then let's continue, shall we?"

**A/N: **Martha really deserves a sonic screwdriver... Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23 Gallifrey

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and support! They are truly appreciated, the story is winding down and it is hard to let it go but like all good things it must come to an end... Thank you **Persiflage** you are truly awesome!

**DISCLAIMER:** Just playing in the Doctor Who sandbox... Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Gallifrey**

Tom left for Africa.

Francine pleaded with him to stay and fight but he told her he was tired of making an ass out of himself. He had decided to take Martha's advice and move on with his life, and suggested she do the same and come to terms with the fact that the Doctor and Martha were soul mates.

**DWDWDW**

"_Just because you got the girl, you still have to romance her."_ Donna's words echoed in the back of the Doctor's mind.

Taking Donna's advice to hearts, plus with his promise to never take Martha for granted, he decided to take Martha on a surprise trip that didn't involve a) a civil war or something equally disastrous, b) a planet that had outlandish laws that would land them in jail, and c) the only running involved would be for fun.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked strolling into the control room, dressed for a day of fun.

The Doctor turned in her direction and smiled appreciatively at her attire. "Nice shoes,"

Martha glanced down at the black Chuck Taylors and smiled. "Well when you said 'dress for a day of fun,' running for our lives usually comes to mind so I wanted to be prepared."

He gaped at her in mocked horror.

"Martha Jones, there have been plenty of times where we weren't run out of town…"

She raised an arched eyebrow at him, a mocking look on her face.

He ran a hand through his wild hair and grinned. "I see your point."

"You never answered my question," she said, sitting in the captain's chair next to the picnic basket he had packed.

"It's a surprise," he smiled manically. "Just like the contents in the basket, so can I trust you not to take a peek?"

"Of course," she replied, although she was curious to find out what goodies the basket held.

The Doctor laughed, knowing she would spend the entire trip trying to figure out what was in the basket. He set the coordinates to their mystery destination and dropped his lanky body next to hers. He placed the basket on the floor and pushed it aside.

"This is much better isn't it?" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Much better," she agreed, laying her head against his chest.

He rested his chin on top of her head, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he loved her natural scent, it reminded him of the sweet red grass of Gallifrey.

His beloved Gallifrey.

How he wished he could take Martha there and show her the beauty of that ancient planet instead of telling her. A faint smile curved on his lips as he imagined her inquisitive brown eyes widening in surprise as he took her to his childhood home and tell her stories of growing up in the house that was built on the side of a mountain.

They would stroll hand in hand to the market, where he would haggle with the merchants to purchase Martha's ceremonial robes and food for a spur-of-the-moment picnic. The Doctor embraced her tighter as he pictured them running hand in hand, laughing like children as they sought shelter under the huge silver leaves from the sudden rain fall.

He would take off his overcoat and wrap it around a shivering Martha. As they waited for the rain to let up, he would show her the proper way to eat a _z'dor _and feed her the citrus flavored _ouybvre _until she had her fill. Once the rain stopped and the suns had dried up the land, he would spread his coat on the ground and the two of them would lie down and gaze at the beautiful burnt orange sky, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_If only… _

Martha heard his ragged breathing and looked up. "What's the matter?" she asked, her brows furrowed together.

The Doctor wiped his eyes and chuckled. "Oh don't mind me; I'm just having a moment."

Martha didn't buy it for one second. "Doctor, what's the matter?" she asked again, caressing his face. "I want to help."

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "I was thinking about how much you would have loved Gallifrey." His eyes filled with unshed tears. "I was imagining showing you my childhood home…"

"Then show me," she interrupted.

"Whaaaat?" he gasped.

Martha looked into his brown eyes - determined.

She kissed his hands and placed his fingers on her temples. "Instead of telling me, show me."

"Are-are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I want to see Gallifrey through your eyes," she explained. "Please? Because of you, I feel as if Gallifrey is my home too."

The Doctor's twin hearts pounded loudly in his chest as he looked at this amazing woman in his arms.

"Rassilon, do you know how much I love you?" he whispered.

"You love me more than bananas?" she quipped.

He dipped down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"More than bananas and definitely more than pears," he retorted.

"But you hate pears."

He kissed her again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He placed his hands on her temples and told her to relax.

Martha shut her eyes as she lay against him; the Doctor shut his eyes and concentrated.

The soft humming of the TARDIS slowly disappeared, replaced by the sounds of three hearts beating as one.

Martha gasped as she found herself standing in a field of tall red grass, blowing gently in the wind.

_Gallifrey!_

She looked around for the Doctor; he was standing off in the distance smiling wildly.

Martha laughed as their eyes met.

"Doctor it's…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, twirling around like an excited child. "It's more beautiful than I could have _ever_ imagined!"

"It is that…" he said, his bottom lip trembling. "Beautiful."

She swallowed down the huge lump in her throat; through their connection she felt his pain.

"Come my beloved," he said, walking towards her with his hand outstretched, tears streaming down his face. "Let me show you Gallifrey…our home."

Martha laced her fingers in his as they headed towards the house built on the side of the mountain…

**A/N: **I read this to my friends and had to pass out the tissue... Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24 Bondage for Dummies

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support it is truly appreciated. Thanks **Persiflage** you are made of awesomeness...

**DISCLAIMER:** I am just playing in the Doctor's sandbox... Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Bondage for Dummies, Sweet Sticky Things and Other Kinks**

Martha watched anxiously as the Doctor made a big production out of opening the picnic basket.

After he'd shared his memories of Gallifrey with her, Martha wanted to stay on the TARDIS.

"Are you ready for your surprise, Martha Jones?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, squealing like an expectant child. He pulled out a red scarf and dangled it in front of her, a thousand thoughts ran across her mind and none of them had to do with food. "Okay," she finally replied. "I'll play along, what are you going to do? Tie me up to the controls and…" she raised her perfectly arch eyebrows, a smile played on her lips. "You know, I kind of like that idea," she chuckled.

"Hmmm," he said, thinking. "I kind of like that too, maybe we will do that later…but for now I have something entirely different in mind."

"Spoil sport," she leaned over and licked him slowly across his Adam's apple.

He momentarily lost his train of thought.

"You really are a kinky girl Martha Jones," he gasped. "Have you always been this way or is this a recent development?"

"What do _you_ think?" she replied coyly.

"I am a very lucky alien," he countered, his voice low and seductive. "Okay, back to what I was saying…"

Martha held out her arms, crossed at the wrists. "I'm ready."

"What?"

"You're going to bind and gag me right?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Have you been reading _Bondage for Dummies_ again?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well _Jack_ asked me…"

"Say no more," he laughed. "I should have known."

He slipped behind her. "Close your eyes," he instructed her, pressing his cool body against her back.

Martha obeyed.

He tied the scarf over her eyes.

"I see I'm not the only one reading _Bondage for Dummies_."

The Doctor gently brushed her braids aside and nipped the nape of her neck.

She inhaled sharply.

He nipped her again and moved away, much to her chagrin.

"Hey, you just can't…" she whined.

He quickly silenced her with a kiss that left her gasping for air.

"What makes you think that I'm finished?" Martha's heart thumped loudly in her chest. "I have only just begun." She sat still and listened as he placed several containers of finger foods on the blanket. "You look very adorable, blindfolded." He picked up the container of strawberries and waved it under her nose. "Hungry?"

She inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Let's have a drink for starters." The Doctor took out a huge flask and poured some multicolored frosty liquid into a glass, which he placed in her hand. "Enjoy,"

Martha took a small sip and grinned. "Mmmm," she said, licking her lips. "I recognize the Martha anywhere." She took another sip. "This is so-so good." She shivered as the iced cold chocolate flavored alcohol slid smoothly down her throat.

He found himself becoming aroused as she moaned in pleasure after each swallow. "Uh…Martha?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, licking her lips.

The Doctor pressed his lips against her mouth, savoring the sweet chocolaty taste of her lips. His hearts tapped danced in his chest as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, not wanting to give in to his craving for her just yet, he playfully bit her bottom lip and pulled away.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she said, a wicked smirk curving her lips. "Teasing and torturing me this way."

He looked at her kiss-swollen lips; it took all of his willpower not to pounce on them.

"Why yes, yes I do." He opened the Tupperware containing the powdered sugar and rolled a juicy strawberry into it before adding melted Ba'thysean chocolate. "Open your pretty mouth and say ahhhh…" he instructed.

"Ahhhh…" she said in a seductive tone.

The Doctor swallowed hard, for a nanosecond he thought about replacing the strawberry with his cock. He placed the strawberry in her eager mouth and watched as she took a bite out of the juicy fruit.

"Mmmm," Martha moaned as she slowly chewed, savoring the taste of the powdered sugar and chocolate covered strawberry. She tried to catch the overflowing juices with her tongue but like a hawk stalking his prey, the Time Lord swooped in and lapped up the sweet, sticky liquid.

Her temperature rose five degrees.

"Are you ready for another bite?" he murmured, dipping the half eaten strawberry in whipped cream.

"Yes." Martha opened her mouth and waited eagerly for the Doctor to feed her the rest of the strawberry; he placed the fruit in her mouth and watched as the corner of her lips turned up when she realized the strawberry was topped with whipped cream. Once again he licked the ruminants of juice and whipped cream from her lips and chin.

The Doctor enjoyed feeding Martha the pineapples chunks the most, the fruit's juice dripped down her neck and in between her breasts, he was more than happy to rip off her tee shirt and bra to suck her skin clean. Plus Martha _insisted_ on licking his fingers and other body parts clean that were covered in pineapple juice, needless to say his shirts, tie and trousers had mysteriously disappeared.

"Doctor," she mused, twirling her tongue inside his navel. "How did you get pineapple juice here?"

"You know how utterly clumsy I could be at times." he purred.

**DWDWDW**

It was the cherry that did it.

Actually, it was the stem of the cherry to be exact.

Martha and the Doctor could barely restrain themselves.

It had got to a point where a ghost of a touch was enough to bring them to the breaking point.

She opened her mouth and held out her tongue to receive the small sweet delightful treat.

He carefully placed the cherry in her mouth and swallowed the lump of lust down his throat as he watched her devour the tasty morsel.

A wicked smile curved on her lips as she continued to chew, moments later she opened her mouth and held out her tongue to reveal the cherry stem…

Tied. In. A. Knot.

"Fuuuck," he drew out in a soft moan, his cock twitched in excitement. "_How_ did you…?" he yanked off her blindfold.

Martha winked at him. "That little trick won me £200 at university."

"And the starring role in every bloke's wet dream," he growled as he divested her of the rest of her clothes.

"Is it time for dessert?" she asked breathlessly, looking at the plastic containers until she spotted what she wanted.

"Yes…" he hissed, pulling her into his arms, he parted her lips with his tongue and pushed the flexible organ into her hot mouth. Martha reached between his legs and brushed her fingernails slightly over the sensitive head of his shaft.

His body jerked slightly.

He deepened the kiss as their tongues played a game of _Twister. _

Remembering Martha needed air, he reluctantly released her tongue.

"Can I have my dessert with honey on top?" she asked breathlessly, tracing the pulsating vein on his engorged organ with her nails.

"Yes, please," he hissed.

Martha reached for the bowl of honey and the blindfold. "Your turn," she sang.

"It's only fair," he agreed.

Martha tied the red scarf over his eyes and ordered him to lie down.

He eagerly obeyed.

She dipped her hand in the thick, sticky golden substance.

The Doctor inhaled sharply as she covered his cock and balls with honey in a teasing manner.

Martha took her honeyed-covered fingers and placed them in his cool mouth. She moaned loudly as his tongue made love to them.

She dipped down and sucked the honey off his lips. The Time Lord's breathing became erratic as she kissed and bit her way down his tensed body. She positioned herself between his legs and kissed the back of his knees, the inside of his thighs as she worked her way to her prize.

"Martha, pleassse…" he begged.

Ignoring his pleas, she continued with her slow and steady pace.

Martha sucked his balls into her mouth, and the Doctor's hearts raced in his chest as the sensation of her tongue lapping up the honey, nearly sent him over the edge. She smiled to herself, pleased that she could get this kind of reaction from him. Once satisfied she had properly taken care of his balls, she planted butterflies kisses on his cock, before taking him in her mouth.

The Time Lord yelled out in Gallifreyan as he wrapped his legs around her neck.

She took her time sucking and licking him, savoring the mixture of the honey and his own natural taste. He lifted his hips off the floor and thrust his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Faster," he moaned, threading his fingers into her braids to hold her head steady as he pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. "Martha…love…" She sucked harder as she scraped her teeth against the sensitive flesh. Soon he felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening as he began to reach the point of no return.

A few minutes later he filled Martha's mouth with his sweet ambrosia as he cried out her name in fervent adulation. She release his semi erect cock from her mouth and kissed her way up his body, she untied the blindfold and kissed his eyelids tenderly.

"You're tasty," she complimented. "Can I have seconds?"

He looked into her brown eyes and nodded. "How can I deny you anything Martha Jones?" He reached over her shoulders and grabbed his tie. "Didn't you mention earlier that you wanted to be tied up?"

Martha's face lit up.

"Yes, please sir," she replied as she showered his face with kisses. "I would like that very much sir."

He gently nudged her on her back and placed her arms above her head. "_She's a very freaky girl,_ _the kind you don't bring to mother…"_ he sang jokingly as he tied her to the captain's chair. Martha purred as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. "Oh you're a very freaky girl Martha Jones."

"I'm _your_ freaky girl, Mr. Smith," she corrected him.

He dipped his head and bit her neck; she shuddered from the stinging sensation.

"I hope we never run into any vampires," he quipped.

He grabbed the remaining honey and slathered it over her body, her breath hitching as he pinched her erect nipples and rolled them between his fingers. Martha's legs fell open as he inserted a honeyed coated finger inside her and rubbed her throbbing nub a few times before thrusting his finger into her heated core.

She cried out his name.

He withdrew his finger and quickly covered her mouth with his before she could protest.

"Don't you think for one second that I'm going to leave you frustrated," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. He took the whipped cream and placed a dollop on each nipple, between her breasts and down her body - creating a path that lead to her pleasure box. "What is dessert without cherries?"

After placing the cherries on various places of her body, he surveyed his Martha sundae and smacked his lips in anticipation. "Martha Jones, you look good enough to eat," he growled before sucking and licking her sweet flesh.

Martha was convinced she had died and gone to heaven, there was no way possible her body could withstand the intensity of the pleasure the Doctor was ministering to her without her heart giving out from sheer bliss. She screamed out his name from the top of her lungs as he slowly ran his cool tongue over her hot skin, licking and sucking her as if she were his favorite lollipop – and she was.

By the time he placed his mouth over her slick core and flicked his tongue over her swollen clitoris, Martha's brain had turned to mush.

"Oh god, oh god!" she said repeatedly bucking her hips wildly against his mouth. "Don't stop, please…" Her butterflies tickled her abdomen and her toes curled involuntarily as she quickly reached her peak. She tightened her legs around his neck as he lapped up her sweet essences. After her second climax, he replaced his tongue with his erect shaft and pounded into her until she climaxed a third time, seconds later he called out her name as his shuddered violently.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing uneven.

"You are my freaky girl, aren't you Martha?" he said between gasps of air.

He yanked off the blindfold and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she confirmed.

He untied her from the captain's chair and kissed the red marks on her wrists. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

He pulled her into his arms; Martha laid her head against his chest.

"You're sticky," she remarked.

The Doctor smiled lazily. "So are you,"

"Well, honey is good for the skin,"

"And a good cup of tea," he added.

Martha bit him playfully on the nipple.

"Only you would say something like that,"

"It's true," he protested. He tightened his embrace and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you Martha."

"I love you too, Doctor," she yawned.

She shut her eyes as the steady rhythms of his twin hearts lulled her to sleep.

Minutes later he followed her into the land of slumber.

Happy, sticky and in love.

**A/N: **Freaky is good...lol Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25 A Proper Sendoff

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, the drama of RL had gotten into the way of writing... Thanks for all the love and support. **Persiflage** thanks once again for making my scribblings readable...

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay I'll settled for one trip on the TARDIS... The songs used are the property of their respective owners... Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Proper Sendoff**

"Where to now Doctor Jones?" the Doctor asked as he danced around the controls, still high on adrenalin.

They had toppled the brutal monarch of Xlauous 7 and helped negotiate a peace treaty between the new democratic leader and their neighboring planets.

"Any where you want to go," she said breathlessly.

He grabbed her by the hand and guided her to the controls. "You pick our next destination," he offered.

"Really?" her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe he was going to let her set the coordinates. "Where to, Doctor Smith?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That is up to you," he said with a smirk.

Martha inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before placing her hand nervously on the lever. "Are you sure about this?" she replied, skeptically.

He nodded.

"Okay, here goes."

"You can do it," he assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you."

She smiled up at him and took another deep breath before setting the coordinates. He instructed her on what to do next; to Martha's surprise she was now piloting the TARDIS.

"Wow!" she gushed, her heart beating excitedly against her chest. "Oh wow!"

"Well, it seems as if you have had your first lesson on how to fly the TARDIS," the Doctor said, smiling proudly. "Congratulations. Love, you did a brilliant job." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I have a brilliant teacher," she murmured, lifting her chin for a kiss on the lips.

He obliged.

"Mmmm, yummy," she complimented. "More please."

"Greedy," he said teasingly, kissing her several more times.

Martha giggled.

He glanced at the ceiling and asked the TARDIS to play something romantic; the slow tempo of the piano intro of Joe Croker's _You Are So Beautiful To Me _filled the air.

The Doctor pressed his body against Martha's and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt the pounding of his twin hearts against her back. He dipped down and kissed the side of her neck.

" _You are so beautiful  
To me…" _Joe Crocker's voice cracked with emotion.

"_You are so beautiful  
To me…"_

The Doctor shut his eyes and let the music took over.

"_Can't you see…?"_

He began swaying his slim hips.

"_You're everything I hoped for…"_

Martha closed her eyes and joined him.

"_You're everything I need…"_

Tears fell silently down the Doctor's cheeks as he listened to the lyrics - knowing each syllable of each word coming out of the singer's mouth expressed how he felt about the tiny woman in his arms.

"_You are so beautiful…"_

Martha bit her bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. She too knew this song expressed exactly how she felt about the beautiful alien who she had claimed as hers.

_To me…"_

In a surprise move, he twirled her around until they were face to face. He looked into her brown eyes and raised an eyebrow, a lopsided grin on his face.

_Want to have a go__?_ His expression asked.

She giggled to herself as she nodded.

"_Can't you see…?"_

He engulfed her in a bear hug; she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

"_You're everything I hoped for…"_

They danced slowly around the console room.

"_You're everything…_

He mumbled sorry as he stepped on her toes a few times_. _

"_Everything_ _I need…"_

And almost dropped her as he twirled her around.

"_You are so beautiful…"_

The Time Lord took one hand and fished through his blue suit pocket, pulling out a small, thick leather-bound book which he handed to Martha. His ancient brown eyes smiled as she gasped in surprise.

"Study hard,"

"_To me…"_

Martha gently caressed the Gallifreyan symbols on the TARDIS driver's manual. "First my own sonic and now…" Overcome with emotion, she held him closer and continued dancing.

"_To me…"_

**DWDWDW**

Several days later, Martha informed her landlady Mrs. Bumford, she would be terminating the lease on her flat – effective immediately.

**DWDWDW**

Donna informed the Doctor and Martha in no uncertain terms that they would not be sneaking off on the TARDIS without a proper sendoff.

"We weren't going to run off without saying goodbye to everyone," Martha protested. "We didn't want to make a big fuss about it."

The red-head waved her words away. "Of course your friends and family want to make a big fuss about it," she huffed, rolling her eyes at the younger woman then at the Doctor. "It's not everyday Skinny here gets the happiness he deserves." Her expression softened as she looked at her best mate. "Doctor, don't you want to celebrate the love you've found with Martha?"

He looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him; his hearts melted a little as she smiled at him. "Yes."

"Good," Donna smiled, clapping her hands together. "Martha, give me Tish's number and leave everything to us." Martha took out her mobile and gave Donna her sister's number. "The only detail I want you two to worry about is showing up… in this century."

**DWDWDW**

"I'm really going to miss this place," Martha sighed as she packed the last of her kitchen utensils. She glanced at her Time Lord, a wide grin on her face; she couldn't believe he was dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans like a _normal_ bloke to help her pack up her household items.

"What?" he asked, sensing her eyes on him.

"You look nice in jeans," she complimented.

"I do, don't I?" he agreed, striking a model pose.

Martha rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oi, as if your ego isn't big enough." She walked over to him and smacked his bum. "But I must admit you do have a cute bum."

"Oohhh, smack me again, Doctor Jones," he growled.

"You like that don't you, Doctor Smith?"

"You know I do."

Leo walked into the room as Martha smacked the Doctor's bum.

"Come on," he protested, rolling his eyes. "Can't you two just give it a rest?"

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, smacking the Doctor's bum again.

He hissed at her.

She growled at him.

"That," Leo replied, gesturing his hands towards them. "Must you two act as if you're in heat all the time?"

Martha and the Doctor turned to each other, looking quite serious for a few seconds before erupting into laughter.

"Leo, I love your sister," the Doctor explained, wrapping his long arms around her. "And it is my life's mission to make sure she knows it everyday for the rest of her life."

Leo couldn't deny he has never seen his sister happier; Martha was a lot more affectionate and open with the Doctor than she had been with Tom.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I get that, but Doctor you're making me look bad," he confessed, folding his arms over his chest. "After watching you fawn over my sister, Shonara got jealous and thought I was taking her for granted. We ended up having a big row and I had the pleasure of sleeping on the couch for a few days."

"Leo, I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships," the Doctor replied. "You would have thought that after living nine hundred and six years I would know all there is to know about Earth women but you know what? I haven't got a clue." He dipped down and nipped Martha on the neck. "I'm the smartest man in the universe and I find them to be an enigma…"

"Doctor , you're babbling," Martha interjected.

"Thanks love," he replied. "The point I'm trying to get to is this…a great mate of mine gave me some excellent advice."

"Which is…?" Leo asked eagerly, leaning towards the Doctor as if he was about to reveal the greatest secret of the universe.

"Just because you got the girl, you still have to romance her."

"That's it?" he sounded somewhat disappointed.

"What did you think he was going to say?" Martha scoffed. "Shag her senseless…really? As important as sex is to a relationship, it's not the cure to all your problems…look at mum and dad."

Leo waved his hand away. "Great, now I have the image of our parents having hot monkey sex stuck in my head, thanks sis…"

She pulled a face.

"Okay Nightingale, we have finished packing," Jack announced as he strolled into the kitchen, followed by Rafe and Clive. "What's next?"

"Have a cold beer and find somewhere to sit," she suggested, nodding in the direction of the refrigerator. "Who's in the mood for Chinese takeaway?"

**DWDWDW**

Tish and Donna looked over the list of guests; everyone they had invited had expressed their eagerness to come. Tish looked at her mum's name and circled it in red ink. Donna studied the younger woman's face; it wasn't hard to read her expression.

"Your mum and Martha are still on the outs?"

Tish nodded. "More so now than ever, she wasn't too thrilled when I informed her of Martha's engagement to the Doctor."

"Do you think she will ever come around?"

"Eventually," she took out her mobile and punched in her mum's number. "Oh well, I have to try don't I?"

Francine answered on the fourth ring. "Hello Tish," she greeted.

"Hello mum." Donna reached over and placed a hand on her arm for support.

"It's been a while."

"I've been busy with work, business is starting to pick up and…" She caught herself before she got carried away and took a deep breath. "Listen mum, the reason I am calling is because Martha and the Doctor have decided it's was time for them to travel again, and we are throwing them a combination engagement/goodbye party…will you come?"

"…"

"At least will you think about it?"

"…"

"Okay mum, I will call you back later with the details." She disconnected the call.

"It didn't go well did it?" Donna said softly, patting her arm.

Tish shook her head and sighed in frustration. "I'm going to call her back and give her the details, then let her make her own decision."

"Are you going to tell Martha?"

"I don't know...maybe not…no. I don't want Martha to be disappointed if she doesn't show up."

**DWDWDW**

Clive helped his daughter clean up the empty containers of Chinese takeaway and beer cans as the Doctor led the others onto the TARDIS for some male bonding.

Rafe was looking forward to _bonding _with the Doctor until Jack explained to him exactly what the term meant.

The pretty young man was crestfallen. "Are you sure?" he asked Jack.

Jack smile sympathetically at his alien boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure," he assured him. "Sorry." He kissed him on the cheek and promised to makeup for his disappointment later which brought a smile to Rafe's face.

"Are you sure you are ready to travel with the Doctor?" Clive asked Martha once they were alone. "He didn't pressure you into did he?"

"Dad, I'm not _that_ Martha any more," she replied. "No one will ever have that much control over me, including the Doctor."

He gave her a warm smile, relieved.

"Does your mother know you are leaving?"

"You didn't tell her?"

Clive shook his head. "Me and Francine aren't exactly speaking these days," he explained. "She thinks I betrayed her by not standing with her against your relationship with the Doctor."

"Then I guess the answer is no, unless Leo or Tish told her."

"Have you tried talking to her yourself?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm not in the mood to deal with her drama."

"I really think you should try again before you leave," he suggested. "At least if she refuses to accept the olive branch you're offering, you can leave with a clear conscience."

"Okay," she sighed. "I know you are right."

Clive smiled. "Why don't you stepped outside for a little privacy?" he suggested. "I'll clean up what is left."

"Thanks dad." She gave him a peck on the cheek and stepped outside her flat; sitting on the steps she pulled out her mobile and dialed her mum's number. Her heart pounded nervously as her mother's mobile began to ring.

"Hello Martha," her mum answered coolly on the second ring.

"Mum…" she said nervously. "I-I…"

"I hear that congratulations are in order," Francine interrupted. "You and the Doctor are engaged?"

"Yes, we are," she confirmed. "And thank you…mum I'm going to be leaving earth soon…the Doctor and I…"

"You two didn't waste anytime," she said rather bluntly. "No sooner had Tom left for Africa…"

"My god, mum stop it!" she shouted into her mobile. "Why are you still going on about Tom? It is done. Finished. Never going to happen. Thank goodness he took my advice and finally realized that you were using him and put an end to it."

"…"

"Mum, I didn't call to argue about Tom," Martha said softly. "Or about my relationship with the Doctor," she added. "I thought…I don't know what I thought." She quickly disconnected the call and wiped away the tears she didn't know had fallen.

Clive, who'd heard her shouting, walked outside and sat next to her. Martha placed her head on her father's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"At least you had tried," he said, comforting her.

"Dad, why can't she see that I'm happy?"

"She's stubborn." He kissed the top of her head and sighed, they sat in companionable silence, watching the children play. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you piloting the TARDIS this morning," he said breaking the silence. "Impressive."

A smile spread across her face. "It's a lot easier than the Doctor makes it out to be," she said. "But don't let him know that, I don't think his ego could take it."

He chuckled softly to himself. "It'll be our secret."

**DWDWDW**

Jack engulfed Sarah Jane in a bear hug. "Hello, gorgeous," he said. "What is your secret? You haven't aged a bit; in fact you are getting younger."

"Oh Captain Jack Harkness you are so full of it," Sarah Jane quipped. "But keep it up, I like it." She disentangled herself from Jack and embraced Donna. "It's so nice to see you," she said, kissing the red headed goddess on the cheeks. "I can't believe you are taking a break from travelling with the Doctor to set up house with Jack."

"And Rafe," Donna added.

"Rafe?" Sarah Jane looked confused. "Who's he?"

As if on cue, the pretty man walked up to them and gave Donna and Jack a peck on the cheeks.

"Sarah Jane, this is Rafe, and the three of us are in a committed relationship," Jack replied.

"A lot _has_ happened since the last time we had seen each other," Sarah Jane laughed, holding out her hand. "Hello Rafe nice to meet you."

Jack's blue eyes lit up as Mickey and his very pregnant girl friend strolled into the room, obviously right at home. Their eyes locked. "Mickey Mouse!" Jack roared, running towards him.

"Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey shouted.

The two men embraced each other.

"You are a very hard man to find," Jack replied, looking the other man over. "You look damn good; it seems that Pia is taking great care of you." He turned to look at the tall beautiful woman standing next to them. "Hello sexy," he said in a seductive tone. "I see that the both of you have been busy." His eyes travelled to her baby bump.

"Jack, stop flirting with my lady," Mickey warned him. "She is off limits."

Pia nudged Mickey gently in the side. "Speak for yourself," she said, kissing Jack on the cheek. "It's not everyday I have a handsome man willing to flirt with me in my condition."

"And I do find you sexy," Jack growled. "Later, why don't we find a nice comfortable spot and…"

Pia laughed. "You are too much."

Donna and Sarah Jane soon joined them.

Mickey greeted his old friends with hugs and kisses.

"So Donna, let me get this straight, you and Captain Cheesecake are together?" Mickey asked in disbelief. "As in a real relationship, _together?_"

Donna nodded. "With our boyfriend Rafe."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

Sarah Jane and Pia laughed.

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe," Jack pouted.

"C'mon you're Jack Harkness, Casanova could have learned a few techniques from you."

"Who says he hasn't?" Jack smirked.

The foursome burst into laughter.

Sarah Jane looked around the room and spotted Martha's sister Tish and her brother Leo.

"Where's the engaged couple?" she asked.

"They will be here soon," Donna replied. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you and Mickey."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Mickey replied. "How come it took him so long to tell her how he felt?"

Sarah Jane looked at Mickey stunned.

"You too?" she gasped. "When did you figure it out?"

"At Jack's birthday party, I had asked Martha for a dance and the look he gave me reminded me why he was known as the Oncoming Storm," he chuckled. "And you?"

"He nicked my favorite picture of Martha," she replied. "I had a picture of Martha dressed as a cricket player, remember when she had organized that charity game between Royal Hope and Queen's Hospital to raise funds for the village Tom had settled in?"

"I remember that," Jack said. "I was suppose to play for Royal Hope but got called away on business."

"Any way the Doctor had dropped by for tea and conversation. He spotted the picture of Martha, said three words about it and changed the subject. The Doctor did broach the subject of Martha but it was general questions like how often do we see each other, what do I think of Tom, do I think he is good enough for Martha…you know questions a concerned friend would ask. I didn't think anything of it until I noticed her picture was missing a few hours after he said goodbye. That was when I put it all together," she turned to Jack and Donna. "Is he happy?"

"Martha brings out his fun side," Donna replied. "And he's not as anal as before, wait until you see him, you won't recognize him."

**DWDWDW**

The sentiment machine landed softly.

The Doctor smiled at Martha – impressed.

"You get an _A _for parking Miss Jones," he commented, kissing her on the lips. "Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Mr. Smith," she smiled. Martha slipped into her heels and straightened her dress.

He let out a low whistle. "Did I tell you how great you look tonight?"

"About a thousand times, but who's counting?"

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You really are beautiful Martha Jones and I am so grateful that you are giving me a second chance to get it right," he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you ready to see what Tish and Donna planned for us?"

"Yes."

They walked down the ramp of the TARDIS hand in hand.

Donna watched as the couple crossed the street and walked towards the door of the private club. She signaled the DJ to start the music as they entered, and the horn section of Al Green's song _Let's Stay Together_ welcomed them.

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked, dancing offbeat to the rhythm.

"Why not?" Martha shrugged, swinging her hips.

"_I, I'm so in love with you…"_ Al Green crooned.

"_Whatever you want to do_

_Is all right with me…."_

The Time Lord watched Martha as she stepped side to side and mimicked her moves.

_"Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you…"_

Sarah Jane and Mickey gaped as they watched their alien friend swinging his slim hips as he danced with Martha.

"Oh my god, are you sure that is the boss and not his human twin?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

Donna and Jack snickered.

"I told you, you wouldn't recognize him," Donna smirked.

"_Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad…"_

Sarah Jane nodded in agreement. "I think it's…wonderful."

**DWDWDW**

"Mickey! Sarah Jane!" Martha squealed, as she threw her arms around their necks. "I can't believe you're here!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Wow, I am so happy to see the two of you."

The Doctor grabbed Sarah Jane in a hug and twirled her around. "Sarah Jane Smith I am delighted you are here to help Martha and me celebrate."

"I'm happy I showed up too," she agreed. "I can't believe you were dancing," she said teasingly. "It seems Martha has worked her magic on you."

He ran a hand through his hair as he graced her with a goofy lopsided grin. "She loves me."

Mickey slapped him on the back. "I didn't know you had dancing skills," he said. "Especially at your age."

"Mickey, it's nice to see you too." The two friends hugged. "Where's that gorgeous woman who had the misfortune of getting stuck with you?"

"She's mingling with the guests." Mickey stared at him and smiled.

"What?"

"You and Martha?" he chuckled. "I never thought you had the balls to go after her."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, remember I went through this with you before, the smitten sick puppy dog look, the possessiveness…,"

"Rose," the Doctor lowered his head in shame. "Sorry for the way I treated you."

"Hey, it is all in the past," Mickey said. "Where it shall remain,"

"You're right; we were both different men back then,"

"I can't believe you snagged Martha Jones," Mickey said in disbelief.

"I can't believe someone as gorgeous as Pia is with a bloke like you," he countered.

They laughed.

"We are two lucky bastards." Mickey commented.

"I agree."

**DWDWDW**

The laughter never stopped as the DVD camcorder was passed around and everyone spoke about their favorite Doctor/Martha moment. Martha wiped the tears from her eyes as Jack along with Rafe and Leo butchered _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred.

"_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk…"_

Jack turned around and shook his bum at them, while Rafe pretended to faint in Leo's arms.

"_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk…" _Jack wailed, thrusting his pelvis forward.

"Whoa, shake it baby!" Donna yelled. "Shake it for mama!"

"Yeah Jack, don't ruin it by singing," Martha shouted. "We know where your talent lies, can I get a whoop, whoop!"

"Whoop! Whoop!" the ladies yelled.

Pia asked Mickey for five pounds, when he refused to give it to her, Annalise pulled ten pounds from her ample chest and handed it to her - much to the horror of Clive.

Tish and Martha howled in laughter.

"Come and get it Mr. I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt," Pia said, waving the money in the air.

Jack danced his way to Pia and thrust his pelvis in her face.

"Jack stop that," Mickey hissed. "It's not good for the baby,"

"Ignore him Jack," Pia replied, snaking her arm around his waist. "Shake your money maker,"

If looks could have killed, Jack would have died a thousand deaths.

Pia leaned over and whispered in Mickey's ear, the smile on his face spoke volumes.

"Jack is available for bachelors and bachelorette parties, weddings, birthdays, holidays…" Donna quipped.

"I hope this is being recorded," Martha said, in between bouts of laughter. "This would be great on the internet."

"Please don't do that," the Doctor groaned. "It would only enhance his reputation as a 51st century sex god."

**DWDWDW**

Sarah Jane slide into the vacant seat next to the Doctor, who was watching Martha dance with Jack and Rafe. He took a sip of his bananarumaorgy and graced her with a lopsided grin.

"You should try one," he said, referring to his drink. "But I must warn you it's really not fit for human consumption; it contains alien alcohol."

"No thank you," Sarah replied, "Donna kept refilling my glass with a tropical drink called the eclipse sunrise, after three of those I had reached my limit."

"Ah yes," he smirked, "Donna's favorite fruity drink."

She stared at her long time friend; she couldn't get over the change in him. "It does my heart good to see this you like this."

"Thank you," he reached over and covered her hand with his. "I've decided that I deserve a little happiness. Thank Rassilion, Martha was willing to give me a second chance."

Martha's laughter carried across the room, he looked up and chuckled – Jack and Rafe had her sandwiched between them. Martha looked in his direction and blew him a kiss; he returned the sentiment.

"I have to admit I'm a little jealous of Martha."

"Sarah Jane, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, don't get me wrong," she interjected. "I am happy for the both of you, it just that…she gets to explore the wonderful universe with you and I missed that," she clarified.

"I'll be more than happy to take you on a trip, Martha and I would enjoy the company…and that goes for your son Luke too."

"Thanks, I might take you up on your offer."

"I'm just a phone call away."

Jack walked Martha back to the Doctor's side and held out his hand for Sarah Jane to take.

"Hey sexy, want to dance?" he offered.

"I'll love to," she accepted, placing her hand in his.

He pulled her gently to her feet. "I must warn you, I am a very sensual dancer," he bragged. "Dancing with me is like having a very intense orgasm."

"Is that a fact Captain Harkness?" she raised her eyebrow – skeptical.

"Yes," he replied, leading her to the dance floor.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor pulled Martha in his lap; she kissed him on the lips and played with his wild locks. "Hey beautiful," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers one by one. "Mmmm sweet like honey."

Martha chuckled, remembering their night in the console room. She leaned over and kissed his eyelids. "I do love you, Doctor."

He threaded his right hand through her braids and placed his left hand on the small of her back. Martha wrapped her arms around his neck; he brought her lips down on his and kissed her passionately.

**DWDWDW**

The final song of the night was a request from Jack to Martha and the Doctor.

"_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes…"_

They stared deeply into each other eyes…

"_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies…"_

Their three hearts beating as one as they slow danced in place…

Barely moving…

"_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt your heart beat close to mine…"_

Martha bit her bottom lip as the butterflies fluttered wildly within her…

As she remembered the _genetic transfer_ that changed her life…

Leo took Shorana by the hand and joined them on the dance floor…

"_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command…"_

_Do you still love me, Martha Jones?_ His words echoed in his mind when he confessed his love for her on Eros.

His ancient brown eyes fill with unshed tears as she said the four most beautiful words in the English language. _I had never stopped._

Donna wiggled her eyebrows as she draped her arms around Jack and Rafe and sighed happily…

"_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine…"_

He gave her a sonic screwdriver, which meant more to her than a silly diamond ring…

She was going to spend the rest of her life with him…

"_And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love…"_

He vowed she would never regret loving him…

Not for a second…

Mickey gently placed his hand on Pia's expanding womb, excited about his future as a father. ..

"_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
your face, your face…" _

Outside, Francine stared at the loving couple before turning away…

_tbc..._

**A/N:** Thanks for reading...


	26. Chapter 26 Allonsy

**A/N: **Well this is it everyone, the last chapter! I like to thank everyone who kept encouraging me and stayed interested in this story until the end! I feel like a mum who's child is leaving home! lol My heart felt thanks to **Persiflage**, who red pen made my words readable...

**DISCLAIMER:** All I'm asking for is one trip on the TARDIS! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Allons-y**

Despite Annalise's protests, she and Clive was the first to leave.

Clive, claiming he wasn't as young as he used to be, needed at least eight hours of rest for his body to function properly.

"Thanks for coming dad," Martha murmured into his shirt, embracing her father tightly. "Thank you for supporting us."

Clive kissed his youngest daughter on top of her head. "You don't have to thank me," he said, holding her just as tightly. "You're my daughter and I will always support you." He looked at the Doctor and gestured for him to join them. The Doctor stepped forward and Clive wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him into their embrace. "You better take good care of my daughter," Clive warned him. "Alien or not, I will kick your ass."

The Doctor nodded, mentally adding Martha's father to the long list of people who would help him regenerate to his eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth selves prospectively if he mistreated Martha.

"Mr. Jones…"

"Clive…" he corrected him.

"Clive, I can assure you that not a day will go by without Martha knowing how much she means to me," he declared. "That sir is a promise I have no intention of breaking."

**DWDWDW**

After Clive and Annalise left, the rest of the party sat around and talked.

Jack was trying to convince Mickey to move to Cardiff with Pia and the baby to join Torchwood.

"I don't know Jack," he said, cuddling a very tired Pia in his arms. "Why don't you let me discuss it with Pia and I will give you a definite answer in a few days?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more, but I really hope you say yes."

Mickey grinned. "But in the mean time, I have to get Pia back to our hotel room and to bed," he helped Pia to her feet, then turned to Sarah Jane. "Are you riding with us back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Like Clive, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I think you're beautiful," Jack replied.

"So do I," the Doctor added.

"Sexy, most definitely," Mickey chimed in.

A bright smile curved on her lips. "You three are so good for my ego." She went around the room and gave everyone a hug. "We have to do this more often," she suggested. "I mean we are a unique group of friends, who have seen things and done things no one else could ever imagine…, but we're more than friends, we're…"

"Family," the Doctor spoke, barely above a whisper. "_My_ family." He entwined his fingers with Martha's and smiled faintly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

The room fell silent as his words sunk in.

"Awww hell," Mickey groaned, clearing his throat to prevent the tears from falling. "Does this mean _Uncle_ Cheesecake is available for babysitting duty?"

"Damn Skippy," Jack winked, gracing Pia with a disarming smile. "That's another reason why you should join Torchwood…free babysitting."

"I'm sold," Pia yawned. "Come on Mickey, the bed is calling to me."

Mickey winked at the Doctor and Martha. "Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Family always does," the Doctor answered, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out his mobile.

Mickey took it from him, programmed his number into the phone and handed it back to him. "Expect to see you and Martha at the christening."

"We wouldn't miss it," Martha said.

They watched as Mickey, Pia and Sarah Jane walked out of the club to the waiting limousine.

"I guess we should be going," Leo sighed, draping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm sure Keisha has terrorized the sitter long enough," he quipped.

He kissed his sisters and Donna goodnight, and shook hands with Jack, Rafe and the Doctor. "Doctor, I'm going to take your advice," he said. "It couldn't hurt."

"It'll work," the Doctor smiled. "Trust me."

Shonara looked between the two men – puzzled. She made a mental note to asked Leo what he meant later.

Tish took out her mobile and moved across the room for privacy, twenty minutes later her new friend Roan showed up to give her a lift home.

Martha looked at the ginger haired man, who wore his hair in dreadlocks, then at her sister, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Long story," Tish giggled. "Call me later?"

"Most definitely." Martha promised. "And thank you for such a lovely party."

Tish waved and followed Roan out the door.

Donna kicked off her shoes and flexed her toes.

"It's time for bed," she announced stifling a yawn. "Party's over."

"How are you getting back to Cardiff?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't worry about it; we've got it taken care of," she answered. "But, tonight we're going to our hotel room and enjoy the perks of being guests."

"Martha and I could always drop the three you off at home," the Doctor suggested.

"Doctor..."

"Okay," he sighed, he reached over and tugged several strands of her hair.

She swatted his hand away. "You're begging to be slapped aren't you?" she snapped, sleepily.

He chuckled; he was going to miss his _sister._

Jack poured two shots of whiskey and slid one glass in Martha's direction.

"On the count of three," he said. "One…two…three…"

They quickly gulped down the bitter tasting liquid and banged their glasses on the bar.

"Another," Martha replied, sliding her empty shot glass towards him.

"This is the one thing among many, that I'm going to miss about you Nightingale," he said, refilling her glass. "You can drink with the best of them."

"I'd learned it from you Jack," she said, picking up her glass. "Ready?"

Jack nodded; they drained their glasses and sat them down on the bar.

"You're good for him, you know," he commented. "Keep him laughing."

"I will," she promised.

Martha turned and watched as the Doctor and Donna teased each other, well rather he was pestering her and she was telling him to sod off.

"Donna, you know you love me," he said teasingly, poking at her. "Just say it and I'll leave you alone."

"Okay…" The red-headed goddess slapped him on the back of his head. The Doctor let out a yelp as he rubbed the sting out of the slap. "Do you want me to say it again?"

"No- no, once is enough."

He looked up and locked eyes with Martha, grinning from ear to ear. She bit her bottom lip to suppress her laughter.

"Nightingale, take care of him," Jack continued, reaching up and tucking her braids behind her ears.

"Haven't I always?" She placed a hand over his and looked into her immortal friend's blue eyes. "Are you happy?"

Jack quickly glanced at his lovers; Donna had rested her head against Rafe's chest as he absentmindedly stroked her cheek, a beautiful smile formed on Jack's lips.

"For the first time in a long time," he answered. "But it doesn't mean I'll stop flirting with you and the Doctor."

Martha hit him playfully on the chest. "You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"I know right?" he lifted her off the bar stool and engulfed the tiny woman in a hug. "Martha Jones, I love you."

"I love you too, Jack Harkness."

The Doctor drummed his long fingers against the table as he stared at Martha and Jack, after a few awkward seconds, he cleared his throat.

Jack looked at him and winked.

He was not amused.

Jack chuckled softly and released Martha from his embrace.

"Well Doc, I guess this is it," Jack said quietly, chocking back the tears that suddenly clouded his vision. He quickly grabbed the Doctor in a bear hug before he could protest.

"If you and Martha ever get into a bind…"

"Don't worry, we have your number on speed dial," the Time Lord assured his immortal friend. "Thanks for everything," he said, his voice cracking. "If it wasn't for you and Donna…"

"Like I said, I'm a sucker for romance," Jack said matter of factly. "And hey, you finally got the girl."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha waved goodbye as they watched Donna, Jack and Rafe climbed into the back of the limousine.

"You better take care of Donna, Jack!" he yelled as the limousine pulled away from the curb.

Jack glanced out the back window and smiled.

They waited until the limousine had disappeared around the corner before heading towards the TARDIS.

"Where would you like to go first Doctor Jones?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Would you like to see the talking trees of Lamron?" He unlocked the door of the sentient machine. "They are in full bloom now and love to show off their leaves, or better yet…"

"My mum," Martha said abruptly.

"Huh, what's that?"

"My mum," Martha repeated. "I would like to see my mum." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All that talk about family." She folded her arms across her chest and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't leave without seeing her."

He dipped down and kissed her on the lips. "You don't have to explain anything to me." He set the coordinates for Martha's childhood home and observed her as she ran around the control panel pressing buttons and pulling levers per his instructions.

Francine was awakened with a start, her heart leapt to her throat and settled there as the sounds of the TARDIS announced her arrival. She quickly threw off the covers and climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe as she sprinted down the hall to her living room just as the spaceship materialized.

She patiently waited for the door to open.

Martha stepped out of the blue box, followed closely behind by the Doctor. Francine narrowed her eyes as he entwined his long fingers with Martha's indicating they were a united front.

"Sorry about the lateness of the hour mum," Martha apologized. "But I had to see you face to face before the Doctor and I leave for parts unknown," She explained. "I-I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Okay," she said nonchalantly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay?" Martha squealed, incredulously. "Is that all you have to say?" The Doctor squeezed her hand until she brought her rising temper under control. "Alright mum, I can't change the way you feel about my relationship with the Doctor," she sighed, a look of defeat on her face. "But I can't let your feelings interfere with my life so this is goodbye…for now."

She stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on her mother's cheek.

Francine felt the wall around her heart crumble.

"Take care of yourself mum…I love you."

Martha turned to leave.

Francine grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an embrace.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Francine finally released her daughter and cupped Martha's face in her hands and kissed her on both cheeks. "I have wasted so much time and energy being angry with you that now it's too late, you're leaving…"

The Time Lord interrupted her by clearing his throat.

Francine turned in his direction.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jones, but would you fancy a trip on the TARDIS?" he offered. "You and Martha could spend some time together before we head off."

"That's sounds lovely," Martha agreed. "Mum, what do you think? Are you up for it?"

Francine looked at Martha, then the Doctor and back to Martha again, a slow smile spreading on her lips. "Let me change into something more comfortable." She answered.

She made a mad dash to her room to change.

"Promise me, we will not take her somewhere too dangerous," Martha said once Francine was out of ear shot.

"And spoil all the fun?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Does being bitch slapped by my mum turn you on for some perverted reason?"

"Okay, okay," he sighed. "Somewhere Francine friendly it is."

Martha stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. "After my mum leaves I will thank you more properly."

He raised his eyebrows, a wicked grin spread on his lips. "I've noticed we have a new addition to our bedroom."

"Oh you mean the stripper's pole?" she replied innocently. "I thought that maybe you would like for me to…" Before Martha had a chance to finish her sentence, Francine returned dressed in comfortable clothes.

"I'm ready," she announced, eagerly.

"Ladies first," the Doctor said, making a sweeping gesture with his arms.

He growled at Martha as she passed by.

_Dirty old man, _she mouthed.

_Yep,_ He agreed.

**DWDWDW**

Francine looked around the console room. "It's bigger on the inside," she gasped. "But I had no idea how big…"

Martha and the Doctor snickered softly to themselves.

"Mum, why don't you sit down?" Martha suggested, leading her to the captain's chair. "And hang on while the Doctor and I pilot the TARDIS."

"You-you know how to drive this machine?" she asked in disbelief.

Martha nodded. "I'm learning, since this is my home," she replied.

Francine noticed the glances passed between the besotted couple along with the small touches of intimacy that had a language of their own as they worked together to steer the sentient machine into the Vortex.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." the Doctor complimented Martha, kissing her on the lips.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she praised, reaching up to rake his sensitive scalp with her fingernails.

The Doctor moaned.

Francine cleared her throat – reminding them she was sitting a few feet away.

"Sorry mum," Martha apologized; the heat slowly crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks. She briefly locked eyes with the Doctor before excusing herself to change her dress, leaving the Doctor and her mum alone.

"Doctor, would you mind if we have a little talk before Martha gets back?" Francine asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "It's very important." She smiled weakly as he sat on the edge of the captain's chair, his arms folded across his chest. "First, I want to apologize for my behavior," She hung her head in shame. "I have been very unfair to you and I'm sorry. The only valid excuse I could give you is that I'm a mother who loves her child very much and wanted to keep her safe."

"Mrs. Jones, do you think I'm a danger to Martha?"

"In a way yes," she confessed. "I'm so afraid that one day she might not return home and I'll die if that happens, but I _know_ deep down in my heart that you will keep her safe."

He nodded in agreement. "Mrs. Jones, I will do everything in my power to keep Martha safe," he assured her. "Including giving up my life for her."

Francine reached across the space between them and held out her hand, the Doctor unfolded his arms and took her hand in his.

She looked into his ancient eyes, searching until she found what she was looking for.

She squeezed his hand, firmly.

"I believe you."

He squeezed back.

Martha almost tripped over her own feet as she entered the console room and found her mother and the Doctor holding hands.

"Is-is everything alright?" she asked, approaching them carefully. Her brown eyes shifted to the Doctor. "Doctor… what did you do to my mum?"

Francine and the Doctor laughed.

"Nothing Martha," Francine replied. "Your fiancé and I are on good terms."

"Really?"

"Really," he assured her.

She shifted her eyes to her mother.

"Really," Francine seconded.

Martha exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding as waves of relief washed over her.

**DWDWDW**

Francine truly enjoyed the trip to Lamron, later she would describe it as a scene from _The_ _Wizard of_ _Oz_ because of the talking trees. The Doctor informed Francine she was indeed correct. He had taken the author L. Frank Baum to Lamron a couple of years before he had written the popular children's book.

"Is there anyone you haven't met?" Martha asked.

"Hmmm," the Doctor hummed, tapping his finger against his nose as he thought for a moment. "No," he finally replied.

They took the scenic route back to Earth by the way of Kaileous, to have brunch at the universe's biggest buffet. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh as Martha and her mother marveled at the planet's beauty of golden grass and clouds twinkling like diamonds as the sunbeams hit them.

X'atyc, the proprietor of the restaurant took an instant liking to Francine and flirted outrageously with her. On the way back to the TARDIS the Doctor and Martha teased her about dating the handsome alien.

Francine assured them that there was no way she would consider dating someone that lived on another planet; it put the phase _in a long distance relationship_ on a different level. No matter how attractive she found him.

Little did she know that Martha had slipped him her mobile number while the Doctor sonicked his communicator for universal unlimited long distance.

**DWDWDW**

The blue box landed in the middle of Francine's living room.

Martha and the Doctor stepped out the TARDIS behind Francine.

Francine turned to them and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"I'm going to miss you both," she said, into her daughter's hair.

"We are going to miss you too, mum," Martha replied, fighting back her tears.

Francine disentangled herself from them and kissed Martha on the cheeks, then the Doctor.

"Call regularly and stay out of trouble." Her last four words were directed at the Doctor.

"Me? Trouble?" he asked feigning shock. "Never."

""Love, you attract trouble like a flame attracts moths," Martha teased.

Francine gave them one last kiss. "Until we meet again," she said.

"Until then," Martha agreed.

They turned towards the TARDIS just as Francine's mobile rang.

"Who is calling me at this god forsaken hour?" she questioned, fishing her mobile out her pocket and stared at the Caller ID. "Who is +LAM7843543000?"

The culprits glanced at each other and ran towards the spaceship.

"X'atyc? How did you get this number?" she gasped. "My daughter and the Doctor did WHAT?"

The TARDIS quickly dematerialized before her eyes.

**DWDWDW**

Martha and the Doctor laughed hysterically.

"My mum is going to kill us the next time she sees us," Martha predicted.

"Maybe, maybe not." the Doctor replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Martha wrapped her arms around his slim waist and looked up at him.

He dipped down and covered her face with butterfly kisses.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "Nice."

"I know," he nipped her neck. "Didn't you mention something earlier about thanking me properly?"

Martha let out a throaty laugh. "I did."

"And you never did explain why there's a stripper's pole in the middle of our bedroom."

"As I recall, my mum was in the room."

"Well she's not here now."

A wicked grin spread on her lips. "I prefer to show you if you don't mind."

"I have no objections to that."

"Good." She took him by the hand and led him down the long corridor to their bedroom. "Leather or lace?"

"Huh?"

"My outfit, leather or lace?"

"Leather most definitely."

"The _fuck me_ pumps or thigh high boots?"

He thought for a moment and grinned.

"Surprise me."

**ALLONS-Y**

**A/N: **Once again I like to thank everyone for reading! I am hard at work on the sequel and if things goes well I will be posting _Twelve Months,_ in a few weeks!

Sharon**  
**


End file.
